Aprendiendo a amar
by ChiKaon
Summary: El primer amor aveces no es el indicado muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de que tenemos a la persona indicada a un ladesperando a que nos fijemos en ella".Advertencia:YAOI Pareja:LaviXKanda ¡MPREG en el último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES.**

1.-El contenido de esta historia es 90% **YAOI (para los que no saben es una relación romántico-erótica entre hombres),** así que si eres homofóbico, mejor no sigas leyendo.  
2.-Esta historia contiene también relaciones **heterosexuales**, así que aquellas o aquellos que son fieles 100% al Yaoi, se les aplica la advertencia anterior (de hecho, en algunos foros Yaoi este género viene como advertencia).  
3.-El contenido de esta historia (valga la redundancia), contiene párrafos llenos de **sexo o lemon (tanto Yaoi como heterosexual),violencia psicológica,física y sexual.** Así que si sigues leyendo, atente a las consecuencias.  
4.-La simbología que se emplea en este fic, es el siguiente:

*El pensamiento del personaje se mostrará con **""**

*Cuando el personaje repita el diálogo de otro personaje, se mostrará con 

*Cuando se muestre una palabra desconocida, se mostrará con ******

*Las notas de cada capítulo se mostrarán antes del título, para que así no haya confusiones de que si alguna cosa que se muestre en la historia de la insinuación de un spoiler o parecido.

Muchas gracias por leer las notas y espero que disfruten el primer capítulo. **(n-n)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Aprendiendo a amar."**

**-POV de Lavi-**

-"No se como pasó ni en qué momento sucedió….pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para remediarlo….al menos para alguien tan tonto como yo…  
-Muchas veces he creído que el amor actúa de muchas formas en la gente. En algunas, de manera común, en otras de manera muy extraña, tal como lo es en mi caso…  
-Pero…lo que aún no me queda claro…es… ¿por qué esa persona? ¿Por qué esa persona? ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa persona? Es más ¡¿por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme?!  
-Se suponía que yo, un sucesor de Bookman no DEBE sentir estas cosas porque se supone que un Bookman NO tiene corazón. Pero soy tan estúpido que no tuve la precaución de percatarme de ese detalle, ese detalle que probablemente me llevara a la ruina total de mi futuro puesto de Bookman"

**-FIN DEL POV-**

**Capítulo I: "Confusión y Cariño".**

Era un día soleado, era la señal de que el verano iba a comenzar en ese último año del siglo XIX. Sin embargo, aquella suavidad y calidez era opacada con la siniestra sombra del Conde del Milenio y sus temibles Akuma. Los cuales siempre amenazaban a los seres humanos. Pero como siempre, la Orden Oscura les hacía frente con sus exorcistas.

-Qué calor hace~-Se quejó Lavi mientras agitaba su bufanda naranja.  
-Tienes razón, este año sí que vino muy fuerte el calor…-Dijo Allen repitiendo la misma acción de Lavi.  
-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo refrescante?-Dijo animado Lavi.  
-Pero todavía no hemos encontrado al Akuma de esta región.-Replicó Allen.  
-Descuida, es probable que lo encontremos mientras bebemos nuestras sodas.-Dijo muy despreocupado el pelirrojo.  
-Ah…está bien…de todas formas tengo tanta sed que me tomaría el río Sena en este instante.  
-Je, que bueno que no estamos en Francia. Aunque yo también tengo tanta sed que me tomaría el río Nilo.  
-Je, que bueno que tampoco estamos en Egipto.

Ambos chicos rieron después de sus comentarios. De pronto, un grito femenino que provenía del centro de la ciudad interrumpió la pequeña diversión de ambos exorcistas.

Al llegar al sitio, vieron como un Akuma estaba apuntando a una chica con sus armas. Inmediatamente, Allen y Lavi activaron sus respectivas inocencias y se lanzaron contra el Akuma; el cual volteó para hacerles frente, pero antes de poder parpadear, Allen ya lo había atravesado con su brazo derecho, haciendo que el Akuma explotara al instante mientras que Lavi había alejado a la chica de dicha explosión.

Después de haber dejado a la chica a salvo, ambos exorcistas salieron huyendo antes de que la gente llamara a la policía y ésta los interrogara.

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, sintieron sed, pues aún no habían tomado agua y el calor había aumentado.

-Rayos, ahora sí que no aguanto~~~~~~~~~~ -Se quejó Lavi mientras se quitaba su bufanda y se abría la chamarra.  
-¿Qué haces Lavi?-Preguntó el peliblanco muy sacado de onda.  
-Tengo calor, eso es todo….-Dijo muy despreocupado el chico del parche.  
-¡Pero eso hazlo en tu cuarto!-Exclamó Allen al notar la presencia de un grupito de chicas embelezadas.  
-De acuerdo Moyashi-Dijo esbozándole una tierna sonrisa, la cual provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el ojigris.  
Era de noche cuando llegaron a la Orden Oscura, la luna se veía tan grande y redonda que parecía que se iba a caer. Estaban tan exhaustos que simplemente se quedaron dormidos al pie de la entrada principal.

-¡¡SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS!!-Gritó el portero.  
-¡¡WUAHH!!

Gritaron los exorcistas a la vez que pegaron un brinco del susto. De pronto, notaron algo raro…estaban abrazados, lo cual hizo que ambos chicos se separaran al instante.

-L…lo siento…-Trató de articular el peliblanco mientras su cara se tornaba roja como una manzana.  
-Descuida, es lógico que te hayas asustado estando bien dormido.-Dijo esbozándole la misma sonrisa que había sonrojar al chico Walker.

Tras haber entrado al edificio. Ambos chicos desviaron sus caminos para dirigirse hacia sus cuartos.

-Que pases muy buenas noches, Lavi….  
-Gracias, igualmente.

Tras haber llegado a su alcoba. El ojiverde dejó a un lado su martillo para después despojarse de sus ropas para darse una ducha.

-Ah….que refrescante….-Suspiró al sentir cada gota de agua caer sobre su acalorado cuerpo.

De pronto, aquella escena en la que Allen lo había abrazado volvió a su mente. No sabía exactamente el porque se sentía tan feliz al haberlo hecho.

-"¿Feliz? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? Si sólo nos abrazamos porque nos asustamos."-Pensó el chico muy confundido mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban junto con la espuma del jabón de su cuerpo.

-No cabe duda de que soy un tonto…-Dijo algo molesto al salir de la bañera.

Mientras Allen estaba en el comedor esperando la cuarta ronda de su cena, cuando en ese momento…

-Vaya, sí que comes mucho Allen-Kun.  
-Hola Lenalee –Dijo con la boca llena.  
-¿Te molesta si me siento?-Preguntó amablemente.  
-No, para nada-Dijo levantándose el peliblanco de su asiento para ofrecerle otro asiento.  
-Gracias-Dijo Lenalee.  
-De nada-Dijo Allen después de sentarse en su lugar.  
-¿Cómo les fue en su misión?-Preguntó curiosa la china de hebras negras.  
-Pues…estuvo muy fácil, salvo que hacía mucho calor….

En ese instante, la mente de Allen retrocedió en el tiempo, deteniéndose en dos puntos específicos: el primero fue cuando estaba quitándose la bufanda y desabrochándose la chamarra el pelirrojo y el segundo fue cuando se aferró al cuerpo del mismo en el abrazo.

-Allen…Allen… ¡Allen-kun!-Gritó la muchacha al notar al albino en la luna.  
-¡Ah! Perdón Lenalee , ¿qué decías?  
-Nada en especial, pero es que de pronto te fuiste y también te pusiste rojo.  
-¿Eh? ¿Rojo? ¿Cuándo y a qué hora?-Preguntó confundido.  
-Hace rato, Allen estás muy distraído ¿qué ocurre?  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé….-Dijo acongojado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
-¿Acaso te sientes mal?, porque de ser así, puedo llamar a mi hermano para que te revise.  
-Eh…no….gracias….he de estar cansado por la misión, sí, eso debe ser….  
-De todas formas debes tener mucho cuidado con tu salud.  
-Sí, gracias por decírmelo….Lenalee.  
-No hay de qué Allen.

Tras haber terminado su cena, Allen se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Estaba cansado y agobiado por la misión y por el calor veraniego, cuando en ese momento una figura familiar se le travesó en medio del pasillo.

-Kanda…-Mencionó Allen.

Sin embargo, el samurai (como siempre) no le tomó importancia al chico del ojo maldito, quien siguió preguntándole:

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Te fue mal? ¿Te fue bien? o…  
-¡Eso a ti no te importa Moyashi!-Dijo exasperado el peliazul, a la vez que apuntaba su katana hacia Allen.

Hubo un breve silencio en el pasillo, el cual se interrumpió gracias a Allen.

-Lo siento…Kanda…-Dijo cabizbajo y en un tono casi quebradizo, como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Algo que exasperó al samurai.  
-Me fue bien, fue pan comido conseguir la inocencia.-Dijo resignado el peliazul mientras acariciaba la blanca cabellera.

Nuevamente, los cachetes de Allen se tornaron rojos, pues era la primera vez que Kanda le daba una muestra de cariño. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien más los estaba observando.

-Buenas noches, Kanda….  
-Buenas noches, Moyashi…-Dijo Kanda de una manera sorprendentemente dulce.

Una vez que Kanda se desvaneció como fantasma en medio del pasillo. Aquella sombra de la que no se habían percatado y Kanda, apareció detrás del chico de cabello blanco, diciendo:

-Vaya, vaya, mírate nada más, actuando como niña boba y enamorada por ese chico que ni siquiera te pela.

Como si se tratara de muñeco de cuerda, Allen comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente; pues no quería apresurarse a averiguar (aunque ya lo sabía) de quien se trataba.

-A…amo…Cr…Cross….  
-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, estúpido pupilo…-Dijo sonriendo de malicia.

De inmediato, Allen cerró los ojos, esperando a que el general asestara el golpe de gracia en su cara. No obstante, lo que Walker no imaginó es que el general pusiera su mano sobre su cabeza para juguetear con esa cabellera plateada.

-Tengo prisa, así que prepárate porque la próxima vez si te estamparé contra la pared. Nos vemos luego.  
-"Espero no verlo en mucho tiempo"-Dijo temblando mientras veía como se desvanecía el general en medio del pasillo.

-Ah…estoy muy cansado….-Suspiró al llegar a su cuarto y haberse acostado en la cama, cuando de repente, recordó aquella muestra de cariño de parte de Kanda.

-Kanda…-Suspiró suavemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con un leve rubor en su rostro.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!!! (o mejor dicho Konnbanwa aquí en México n-n). Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, que espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo (aunque me quedó un poco corto T-T).Pero bueno, el segundo y todos los que le siguen se irán alargando conforme el avance de la historia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo II: Dioses Griegos.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen salió corriendo de su habitación, se había quedado dormido y por lo tanto se le había hecho tarde para meterse a bañar.

Entró casi barriendo a la bañera. Sin embargo, el ojigris no se percató que la persona que estaba también en la bañera era…

-K…Kanda…-Dijo tartamudeando el joven quinceañero, al contemplar aquella esbelta figura. De hecho, para Allen, Kanda era como un dios griego: pues su cuerpo se veía frágil y a la vez fuerte. Pero su ilusión fue interrumpida al sentir un salpicón de agua por parte del japonés.

-Hey Moyashi ¿qué haces ahí paradote?  
-¡Ah perdón!-Dijo saliendo de su mundo de color rosa y con el típico rubor en su rostro.

Trató de bañarse a toda prisa, puesto que ya se le había hecho tarde, además de que por una extraña razón quería estar al lado de Kanda. No, no era ninguna extraña razón, Allen sabía que desde que había terminado el año pasado, ya se había enamorado de Kanda.

Aparentemente, iniciaba el pleito con Kanda para que nadie se diera cuenta de que sentía algo especial por el samurai de cabellera azul.

-¿Qué ocurre Komui-san?-Preguntó el chico del ojo maldito.  
-Ah...allen-kun, te tengo una misión.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Se trata de una inocencia que fue hallada a las afueras de Venecia.  
-De acuerdo, enseguida voy…  
-Espera Allen-kun.-Dijo Komui antes de que le albino saliera del despacho.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-En esta misión tienes un compañero.  
-¿De quién se trata?

Antes de que Komui pudiera decirle de quien se trataba, Kanda interrumpió.

-Se trata de mí, Moyashi…-Dijo indiferente el peliazul.  
-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! ¡¿Por qué contigo?! ¡Ay no puede ser!

*Interior de Allen*  
-"¡¡YUPIII!! ¡¡Por fin solos en una misión!!"

-Eh…Allen…Kanda ya se fue.-Dijo Komui.  
-¡¡¡WUAHH!!! ¡¡Hey tú, no me dejes!!-Gritó el ojigris.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca; Lavi estaba acomodando unos libros que Bokkman había usado, cuando en ese momento escuchó la voz de Lenalee llamándolo.

-¡Hey Lavi, baja un momento!-Dijo la chica al ver al pelirrojo sobre unas escaleras acomodando los dichosos libros.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó el chico tras haber bajado las escaleras.  
-Tenemos una misión, un Akuma ha estado atacando un pequeño pueblo ubicado a las orillas del río Nilo.  
-Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo…y…  
-¡¡Deja de cuestionar tus deberes, torpe!!  
-¡¡WUAHH no me pegues tan feo PANDA!!-Exclamó el ojiverde debido al puntapié que le había propinado Bookman.

Ante tal espectáculo, Lenalee reía muy divertida y más cuando Bookman (aún vestido de panda) le propinó una patada por le trasero a su aprendiz, el cual hizo un hoyo a la puerta.

-Listo, puede llevárselo señorita Lenalee-Dijo Bookman sacudiéndose las manos.  
-Muchas gracias Bookman-san.-Dijo la ojivioleta mientras se llevaba a rastras al chico del martillo.  
-Por cierto ¿y Allen?-Preguntó mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por la chica de cabello corto.  
-Está en una misión con Kanda a las afueras de Venecia, ¿por qué?  
-Por nada…-Dijo algo desanimado.  
-Por cierto, Lavi.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-A ver si ya vas caminando porque ni creas que te voy a seguir llevando a rastras hasta Egipto.  
-Bueno pues, ya me paro.

Mientras tanto, Allen y Kanda estaban enfrentándose a un inmenso grupo de Akumas que los habían rodeado, debido a la inocencia que poseían.

-¡Rayos, son demasiados!-Exclamó desesperado el ojigris.  
-¡Deja de quejarte y destrúyelos!-Gritó con el mismo tono desesperante.  
-"Es verdad, no puedo quedar en ridículo con Kanda, es más, NO DEBO de hacer el ridículo y quedar como un tonto enfrente de la persona que amo."

Y con este pensamiento, Allen se lanzó al ataque, destruyendo a toda la primera fila de akumas, mientras que Kanda iba destruyendo la tercera y cuarta fila.

Para esto ya era tarde (como las cuatro de la tarde), estaban exhaustos; debido a que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde habían estado peleando sucesivamente contra los Akumas , que apenas y pudieron llegar a una posada cerca de un muelle de vóngolas.

-Me siento agotado~~~~~- se quejó Allen dejándose caer sobre la cama.

En ese momento, Kanda salió del baño con la toalla enrollada a la cintura y con el cabello suelto.

-Te toca casi escupiendo las palabras.

Hubo un breve silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Allen, quien se había caído de la cama.

-Tonto.-susurró el samurai con media sonrisa, pues había notado un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de la nariz de Allen.

Como pudo, Allen agarró una toalla y se metió al baño, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su cara lucía roja y excitada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

A continuación, abrió el grifo de la regadera para intentar calmarse, sin embrago, su mente estaba llena de esas sensuales imágenes que le había regalado el delicado ya la vez fuerte cuerpo de Kanda.

-"Es simplemente…hermoso…tan hermoso…como un dios griego…"-Pensó fugazmente sin darse cuenta de que ligeramente se estaba masturbando.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, notó que le samurai estaba durmiendo. Había sido un día largo y pesado que era natural que Kanda estuviese profundamente dormido.  
-"Se ve tan hermoso cuando duerme, hasta parece u bebé"-Pensó el peliblanco proyectando una tierna y enamoradiza mirada al amo de Mugen.

Quiso acercarse, pero no lo hizo, estaba tan ceca y a la vez lejos, pues quería besarlo y abrazarlo, pero también quería evitar (si acaso), alguna reacción violenta de parte del espadachín. Por lo tanto, sólo se limitó a decir entre dientes:

-Buenas noches….

Mientras tanto, en el continente Africano. Lavi y Lenalee ya habían eliminado al Akuma que amenazaba al pueblo.

-Sabía que en Egipto hacía tanto calor pero nunca creí que hiciera tanto~~~~~~~  
-Deja de quejarte o te va a dar más calor…-Dijo la chica de cabello corto mientras se soplaba con un abanico.  
-Arg…no aguanto más…  
-Lavi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que….  
-¡¡YUPII!!-Gritó muy divertido el pelirrojo al haberse echado un clavado en el río.  
-¡Lavi, sal del río!-Gritó Lenalee muy preocupada.  
-¡Hey Lena ¿por qué no te metes? ¡Está fresca el agua!-Gritó Lavi haciéndole señas para que se metiera al río, sin embargo, el chico del parche no se había percatado de un pequeño y a la vez gran detalle.  
-¡Lavi detrás de ti!-Gritó la chica asustada.  
-¿Eh? ¡¡WUAHH!!-Gritó el chico del parche al ver un cocodrilo detrás de él. Sacando potencial extra, Lavi nadó a toda velocidad hasta la orilla para luego entrar corriendo hacia la casa en la que había puesto sus cosas.  
-Tonto.-Dijo con un sus piro la china y con una gota en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos partieron de nuevo hacia la Orden Oscura. Para estto, Allen y Kanda ya habían regresado con la inocencia.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Dijo muy energético el chico del parche con un chichón en la cabeza.  
-Hola Lavi.-dijo cierto vampiro.  
¡Hola Kuro-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos!-Dijo enroscando su brazo en el cuello de Krory iniciando de esa forma una pequeña plática.

-Miranda-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos.-Dijo alegre la chica de cabello corto.  
-Ah…hola... ¿eh?  
-Lenalee.-Dijo la chica al notar que la alemana había olvidado su nombre.  
-¡Ah perdón! ¡¡¡PERDOOOOON!!!-Exclamó muy alterada la mujer.  
-Tr…tranquila…es normal que hayas olvidado por unos momentos porque no me ves muy seguido.  
-Oye Kuro-chan ¿y ya te le declaraste a Miranda?  
-Eh…no…  
-¡Pues ¿qué esperas?! ¡hey Miranda Kuro-chan quiere….!

En ese momento Krory le tapó la boca al chico del martillo a la vez que su cara lucía roja al ver a la alemana, quien sólo lo había saludado con una sonrisa, provocando más rubor en la pálida piel del vampiro.

-Lavi ¿otra vez estás molestando a Krory?-Dijo una voz detrás de Krory.

El mencionado dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, parado frente a él, el chico de la mano roja con cruz.

No sabía porque, pero en ese momento se le hizo tan hermoso. Su cabello destellaba brillos plateados con el reflejo de la luz solar, sus ojos grises brillaban como si fueran diamantes y su rostro lucía angelical que Lavi no pudo evitar (pero si disimular), un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hola Allen…-Fue lo único que atinó a decir el aprendiz de Bookman.  
-Hola Lavi ¿cómo te fue en la misión?  
-Ah…pues…  
-El muy tonto se metió a nadar al río Nilo.-Interrumpió Lenalee.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ese río está infestado de cocodrilos!  
-Ay Allen, hubieras visto como lo andaba persiguiendo el cocodrilo.-Interrumpió nuevamente la muchacha.  
-¿Y por qué hiciste esa tontería?  
-Ah…pues…  
-¿Qué no ves que es un tonto?-Dijo al mismo tiempo el samurai que la chica de cabello corto.

Esto molestó en gran manera al aprendiz de Bookman, pues lo estaban haciendo quedar como un tonto o peor aún, como un idiota enfrente de Allen.

-¡Lavi, espera!-Dijo Allen al ver al ojiverde salir corriendo por le pasillo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Lavi metió seguro a su puerta, no quería ver a nadie y menos a Walker, no después de haber quedado en ridículo enfrente de él. Estaba harto. Harto de ser siempre tratado como un tonto, sin embargo, el reconocía no era hábil en muchas cosas como lo eran Lenalee, Kanda, Komui o incluso Miranda y Krory, no es que los considerara unos tontos, sino que el problema de ellos era la inseguridad, pero eso con el tiempo lograrían superarlo.

En cambio, Allen era sumamente especial: atento, amable, noble, educado, simpático y muy a pesar de su trágico pasado era perseverante y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Era guapo, aún con esa arrugada (y quizás roñosa) mano de rojo escarlata.

De pronto, sus ojos se humedecieron, iniciando silencio silenciosamente un amargo llanto. Un llanto que expresaba un sentimiento muy profundo: amor.

Sí, estaba enamorado y eso le dolía mucho porque para él, Allen era especial, intocable, inalcanzable como un dios griego.

Un dios sumamente hermoso e inalcanzable para un tonto como él…

-Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy (n-n), espero que les haya gustado mucho,el siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy transcribiendo en la compu(puesto que ya lo tengo escrito en la libreta n-n). Muchas gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews (n-n).

Mata nee-Nya!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Konbanwa!!! ¿cómo están? espero que bien, ¡porque aquí les traigo el capítulo 3!

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews (especialmente a Hikary Kimura), muchas gracias por expresarme sus puntos de vista y sus inconformidades, las cuales tomaré mucho en cuenta y también corregiré los errores o mejor dicho horrores (n-n) que los inconforman.

Bueno, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo (el cual, salió un poco más largo que los otros dos).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo III: Emergencia.

Cayó la tarde, un manto rojo había cubierto el cielo. Para esto, los exorcistas estaban comiendo aunque, realmente hacía falta un exorcista: Lavi.

-¿Sigue encerrado?-Le preguntó Lenalee al chico de cabellera blanca.  
-Sí…-Contestó resignado.  
-Ya se le pasará…-Contestó la chica.  
-Tienes razón Moyashi…su autoestima está más inflado que un globo.-Dijo Kanda indiferente mientras comía su soba.  
-Je, quizás tengas razón…-Dijo soltando una risa.  
-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó el ojinegro.  
-Es…que…fue graciosos lo que dijiste hace rato.  
-¡¿Ahora soy bufón?!-Dijo exasperado.  
-No es eso, lo que pasa es que es muy gracioso eso de lo del autoestima y el globo y más porque tú lo dijiste.

Inesperadamente, las mejillas de Kanda se sonrojaron debido a que Allen se había reído de manera tierna y natural, que lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-Sí claro, lo que tú diagas….Baka Moyashi….  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Deja de llamarme así!-Reprochó Allen al verlo retirarse.  
-Allen-kun.-Interrrumpió una voz familiar.  
-Komui-san… ¿qué ocurre?-Dijo Walker al verlo.  
-¿Has visto a Lavi? Es que Bookman quiere verlo en la biblioteca.  
-Está en su cuarto, pero es que hay un problema….  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-No quiere hablar con nadie, porque está molesto…  
-De hecho se molestó porque sólo porque Kanda y yo le dijimos la verdad.  
-¿Qué verdad?-Cuestionó el pelivioleta porque no comprendía nada.  
-Pues hay que ser sinceros: Lavi es tan tonto porque hace las cosas sin pensar y….  
-¡Ya basta Lenalee!-Exclamó harto el peliblanco sorprendiendo a la mencionada, a Komui y amuchos otros que estaban en el comedor, para luego salir corriendo para buscar al chico del parche.  
-Creo que fuiste muy dura con ese comentario….hermanita.-Afirmó el joven de lentes con tono decepcionante.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!-Exclamó el joven de ojos grises mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, hasta que el mencionado se dignó abrir.  
-¿Y ahora que es todo ese ruido?-Dijo adormitado el pelirrojo.  
-Eh….Lavi…Bookman-san quiere verte en la biblioteca.  
-¿Y ahora qué querrá ese viejo?-Dijo de mala gana.  
-Eh… ¡espera Lavi!-Dijo el chico Walker mientras iba detrás del pelirrojo.  
-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesto el joven.  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas…

El joven del martillo lo vio indiferente y siguió, sin embargo, su andar fue obstruido por le chico Walker al ponerse enfrente de él.

-Lavi, sé que estás molesto por lo que dijo Lenalee y Kanda, pero…

Al notar que Allen no respondía, siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca pero lo que le chico de la mano escarlata le dijo a continuación hizo que se detuviera:

-Yo creo que eres muy inteligente……aún cuando hagas cosas descabelladas.-Dijo sonriente.  
-"Que lindo es"-Pensó Lavi algo conmovido y por lo consiguiente sonrojado.  
-Gracias Allen….-Dijo suavemente el ojiverde, mientras le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano a la vez que retomaba su

camino.  
- ¡Allen-Kun!-Gritó el supervisor mientras corría por el pasillo.  
-Komui-san ¿qué ocurre?  
-¡Tenemos una emergencia!

-Mientras tanto en la biblioteca-

-¿Qué sucede viejo?-Preguntó desguanzado el aprendiz de Bookman.  
-¡Esa no es la forma de contestarle a tu maestro, tonto!-Exclamó el anciano (con su disfraz de panda) dándole un puntapié en la cara.  
-Ay… ¿acaso no habrá algún día en el cual no me pegues?  
- Sólo el día en que asciendas a Bookman.  
-Pues…eso…espero….-Dijo sobándose la mejilla.  
-Por cierto ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
-Quiero hablar contigo…  
-¿Hablar sobre de qué cosa?  
-De algo importante….  
-….-

-¡¿Doce Akumas?!  
-Así es, dos Akumas de nivel 3 y diez de nivel 2 se han concentrado en una campiña al norte de aquí, lo más probable es que esta concentración de Akumas se deba a la presencia de una inocencia muy poderosa.

-Dices que está al norte de aquí ¿cierto?  
-Sí.  
-Se acuerdo, enseguida iré…  
-En esta misión, o mejor dicho emergencia, irán todos los exorcistas de alto rendimiento, así que…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Cuida a Lenalee y ten mucho cuidado.-Dijo con una cara como la de Yamato (de Naruto), espantando al chico del ojo maldito.  
-Eh…sí…cuenta conmigo….  
-Más te vale…-Dijo haciendo nuevamente la misma expresión.  
-Eh…nos…vemos luego…"da miedo Komui-san."-Pensó Allen tras haber cerrado la puerta.  
-Comprendes ¿verdad?-Dijo Bookman.  
-Sí…perfectamente, anciano.-Afirmó Lavi.  
-Bien…espero que no me falles….  
-Descuida…no lo haré…te lo aseguro….  
-Bien, el evento será el 29 de Enero…  
-"Así que será el 29 de Enero…suena interesante….aunque me pregunto: ¿podré disfrutar el poco tiempo que me queda como dijo el viejo? - Quiso reflexionar por unos instantes el chico del martillo, un instante mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Komui.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!  
-¿Qué ocurre? te veo muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto, al norte de la base central, la batalla había empeorado, estaban ganando terreno sobre los exorcistas.

-¡Todos retrocedan!-Exclamó el líder de los exorcistas al ver que uno de los Akuma de nivel 3 había lanzado una granada con una potente bazuca.  
-¡Nunca imaginé que fuera a ser tan difícil esta situación!-Dijo con desesperación Lenalee a la vez que lanzaba patadas.  
-¡Creeme yo tampoco!-Apoyó el peliblanco el comentario de la chica mientras atacaba con su Crown Clown.  
-¡Dejen de parlotear y muévanse!-Gritó el espadachín.  
-¡S…sí…!-Dijeron ambos chicos.

-Qué hermoso escenario.  
-Parecen fuegos artificiales ¿verdad Tikki?  
-Me pregunto ¿cuál de los dos bandos será el ganador?-Dijo Road mientras lamía una paleta.  
-Buena pregunta Road.-Dijo Tikki mientras jugueteaba con su baraja de cartas.  
-¿Por qué no observamos un momento más?-Preguntó juguetona la niña de cabello azul.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para ver si algo emocionante ocurre.  
-Tienes razón.-Afirmó Tikki.

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, eso es todo por le momento, lamentablemente también me salió corto (T_T), pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben espero sus quejas, recomendaciones, puntos de vista y dudas en sus reviews.

Mata Nee Nya!!! (^0^).


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa!!! ¿cómo están? espero que bien porque aquí ¡les tarigo el capítulo 4!

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y a Kai Mousy por ayudarme con el aporte de ideas para esta historia, que es mi primer fic Yaoi de Man (n-n).

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV: Promesa y deseos reprimidos.**

Todo había terminado con la victoria de los exorcistas, pero lo peor era que le clima comenzó a empeorar, puesto que la batalla se había llevado a cabo en una zona montañosa; la nevada se convirtió en ventisca. Estaban exhaustos tanto física como mentalmente, algunos no resistieron las condiciones climáticas que simplemente la hipotermia se apoderó de muchos, otros cayeron ante el ataque del enemigo, otros resultaron gravemente heridos o in discapacitados por la pérdida de alguna extremidad.

Pasaron horas para que los refuerzos de la Orden llegaran ayudarlos. Habían tenido muchas bajas en esa batalla, que probablemente el santuario de ataúdes sería insuficiente para los caídos en batalla.

Esa noche fue larga para todos los integrantes de la Orden Oscura: atender a los enfermos y heridos, cremar a los que habían muerto, sacar el porcentaje de las bajas que habían tenido, entre otros fatigantes movimientos.

Lavi veía ir y venir a mucha gente, sabía de la situación gracias a Komui y que ya no ten´´ia ningún caso haberse unido como refuerzo. Sin embargo, lo que le inquietaba y era asegurarse de que cierta persona no fuera parte del grupo de los heridos o peor aún, del grupo de los muertos.

No obstante, su respuesta llegó rápidamente con cierto joven de lentes y uniforme blanco.

-¡Komui-san!

-Lavi….

-Dime ¿cómo está?

-¿Quién?

-Allen…

-Él está en cuidados intensivos debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

-"Menos mal."-Pensó Lavi "aliviando" su inquietud.

-Pero no podrás verlo sino hasta mañana.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Komui-san.

-No hay de que…

Justo cuando Lavi iba hacia otra habitación, Lenalee se le puso enfrente con uan cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Lenalee ¿cómo estás?! ¡¿Estás lastimada?! ¿Estás….

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la chica le había dado una cachetada al chico del parche, quien se había quedado sorprendido ante la reacción de la china.

-¡Estúpido! ¡¿Dónde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡Dímelo!

-"Pero ¿qué rayos le pasa a esta idiota?"-Pensó enojado muy enojado Lavi.

-¡Lavi ¿dónde estabas?!

-¡Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes que a ti y a nadie le importa! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡A nadie!

Al instante, hubo silencio en el pasillo todo el personal había quedado estático ante la fuerte voz del pelirrojo, pues jamás habían imaginado que Lavi, alguien tan alegre pudiera estallar de enojo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Lo bueno es que después de un tiempo ya no podrás mencionar mi nombre.-Dijo entre dientes el chico antes de esfumarse.

-¿Qué se traen todos contra mí el día de hoy? Si no les he hecho nada malo… ¡Ja!...váyanse a la jodida.-Dijo muy enojado tras haber llegado a su cuarto y posteriormente dejarse caer sobre la cama bocabajo.

-Toc Toc…Lavi soy Komui.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Vete! No quiero hablar con nadie.

Komui soltó un suspiro de fastidio, pero a la vez comprendía como se encontraba Lavi , así que lo único que le dijo fue:

-Esta bien si no quieres hablar, pero sólo vine a decirte que Allen ya está fuera de peligro y que puedes verlo en cualquier momento.

-Gracias Komui-san…..-Susurró Lavi al escuchar los pasos del supervisor alejarse.

Al cabo de unas horas, toda la tensión se había apaciguado; había sido un día muy ajetreado para todos en la Orden Oscura, tanto, que un silencio fue quebrado por le sonido de unos zapatos que se dirigían hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Abrió despacio la puerta, para no despertar a nadie. Con suma cautela, Lavi entró al cuarto donde se encontraba descansando el peliblanco. Tomó una silla tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al chico de la mano escarlata, la cual yacía cubierta de vendas al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó asiento, para contemplar a ese pequeño Moyashi descansar sobre esa cama. Sabía que tanto Allen era hermoso, pero nunca imaginó que lo fuera tanto que hasta se vio tentado a darle un beso, pero se limitó a darle un beso en la estrella de su sien, mientras un intenso rubor surgió en sus mejillas.

-"No quiero profundizar este sentimiento hacia ti"-Pensó Lavi con una sonrisa triste.

De pronto, sintió un nudo en la garganta a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que iba que iba a llorar pero logró contenerse, pues no quería mostrar debilidad ante Allen, puesto que era fortaleza lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos.

-"Tenía razón, Lenalee tenía razón, si hubiera estado en esa batalla tú no estarías en estas condiciones porque yo…."-Pensó con frustración el pelirrojo apunto de romper en llanto.

-Hmm…L…Lavi…-Decía Allen entre sueños, sacando de onda al pelirrojo.

¿Acaso era posible que el peliblanco estuviera soñando con él?

Si era así, entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba soñando? ¿Algo chistoso? ¿Algo alegre? O quizás…No, era imposible que estuviera soñando algo amoroso con él y en caso de ser así tenía que ser algo hermoso; tan hermoso que haya hecho que una tierna sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Allen.

Con delicadeza, retiró algunas hebras plateadas para besar nuevamente la estrella de su sien, a la vez que susurraba:

-Te juro por mi vida….que pase lo que pase voy a protegerte….aún a costa de mi vida….

Pasaron dos días y Allen aún no había despertado. Faltaban dos días para que el verano terminara; había mucha presión en la Orden Oscura a raíz de que había pasado aquella batalla las cosas habían empeorado, pues, debido a las drásticas bajas de exorcistas los movimientos de la Orden quedaron casi estáticos; lo cual favoreció al Conde del Milenio y a la familia de Noé para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Entre tanto, Kanda y Lavi habían sido enviados a una misión: eliminar a un Akuma que se había apoderado de una inocencia al norte de Madrid.

-Hey Yu, eso fue fácil ¿verdad?

-Cállate estúpido.

-Vaya, tan alegre como siempre.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-…-

-Oye Yu ¿por qué no vamos a comer paella? O quizás a ver el baile flamenco de la plaza o….

-¡Ya cállate tonto!-Gritó exasperado Kanda.

El pelirrojo se calló. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el hostal en el que se encontraban hospedados para recoger sus cosas y marchar directamente hacia la Orden Oscura.

-"Es increíble que se haya callado".-Pensó el samurai muy sorprendido, a la vez que veía con detenimiento al pelirrojo de forma poco usual.

-¿Ocurre algo Yu?-Cuestionó el joven al notar la mirada del espadachín.

-Nada, tonto.-Dijo a la vez que desviaba la su rostro malhumorado.

-Hmm, bueno.-Respondió Lavi indiferente a la vez que movía los hombros.

No obstante, cuando Lavi estuvo apunto de agarrar una prenda suya y meterla a la maleta, una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Yu?-Dijo sacado de onda el joven del martillo.

Inesperadamente, Kanda aventó a Lavi sobre la cama, aprisionando sus manos a modo de que éstas quedaran lado a lado de su cabeza. Lavi no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

***************************************************************************************

-Hmm… ¿d…dónde estoy?

-Al fin despiertas, dormilón.

-Lenalee… ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en la sala de cuidados intensivos de la Orden Oscura.

-Ya veo….así que sí salí lastimado….después de todo…

-¿Lenalee? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que…me alegra que estés vivo….

-A mí también me alegra decir lo mismo….-Dijo esbozándole una sonrisa.-Así que seca esas lágrimas, por favor…

-Sí…

-Por cierto ¿y Kanda?

-El se fue a una misión junto con Lavi.

-Hmm….-Reprochó el peliblanco.

-Por cierto, has de tener mucha hambre ¿verdad?

-Sí~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En ese momento, entró una enfermera.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas jovencito.-Dijo amablemente.

-Eh…sí…

-Bueno, vengo a decirte de parte del doctor que en general tu recuperación va bien y que saliste casi completo de esa batalla.

-¿Casi?-Preguntó como los menores.

-Me temo que has perdido un miembro valioso para los hombres….si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!¡¡NOOOOO mi hombría!!

-No es cierto, estás entero.

-Ah~~~~~~~~~~no me asuste por favor.

-Je,je, sólo vengo a decirte de parte del doctor que hasta pasado mañana te podremos dar de alta.

-¿Hasta pasado mañana?-Dijo en tono berrinchudo.

-Sí, jovencito, porque necesitamos hacerte un último chequeo y para que reposes.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo mucha hambre.

-Je, enseguida, te traigo algo de comer.

-Gracias, Lenalee…

Mientras tanto, en el hostal, Lavi había sido acorralado por Kanda, quien sólo observaba al ojiverde.

-Eh…Yu....sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero…

-Silencio…-Dijo de manera tajante.

Lavi se estremeció al sentir los dedos del espadachín agarrar el cierre de su chamarra para abrirla y meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta. Su mano estaba fría, tan fría que provocó que la piel de Lavi se enchinara y a la vez se nublara su mente, cayendo fácilmente en las seductoras garras de Kanda, o al menos eso quiso pensar el samurai, pues Lavi lo había empujado (a modo de tirarlo) debido a que el peliazul había manoseado su virilidad.

-No…no voy a dejar que lo hagas…Yu….-Dijo Lavi al mismo tiempo que se subía el cierre de su pantalón.

El samurai se levantó, no podía creer la forma en que Lavi lo había tirado, que sólo pido cuestionar:

-¿Qué no vas a dejar que haga?-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo, quien retrocedía cada vez más al notar al espadachín, quien lo acorraló en una esquina.

-Responde.-Dijo empleando el mismo tono tajante.

-No tengo porque resp….

No pudo terminar de responder, puesto que Kanda le había plantado un beso, haciendo que las pupilas de Lavi se agrandaran y un rojo intenso adornó sus mejillas.

Kanda despegó sus labios, quería ver la reacción del aprendiz de Bookman y como había querido y esperado, la cara de Lavi lucía ruborizada, estupefacta y un poco excitada.

-Me gustas…

-Yu…

-Quiero que seas mío…

-Yu…por favor….

-Anhelo probar tu cuerpo…

-¡Basta Yu!-Gritó desesperado al sentir de nuevo como Kanda lo estaba manoseando.

El peliazul no hizo caso, al contrario, siguió manoseándolo a la vez que ponía su rostro a la altura del oído izquierdo del pelirrojo para decirle:

-Sólo una noche…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? "un momento" ¡no!-Gritó Lavi safándose a duras penas de los brazos de Kanda al haber captado las intenciones del japonés.

-No, no quiero ¡no! ¡No puedo…no debo hacerlo! ¡Por esa persona que amo no debo hacerlo!

Hubo un largo silencio, ambos jóvenes sólo se veían a los ojos de manera fija. A continuación, el samurai comenzó a caminar a la vez que decía:

-Imagina que soy esa persona….imagina que esa persona está aproximándose para desatar esos deseos que tanto has estado reprimiendo….

Tras haberse acercado lo suficiente al chico del martillo, volvió aprisionar sus muñecas a la vez que besaba los labios del exorcista.

-Ah…ah…Y…Yu…-Decía jadeante el pelirrojo al sentir la lengua de Kanda sobre su cuello para después iniciar una serie de mordiscos leves.

A continuación, Kanda comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas al mismo tiempo que Lavi, quien terminó cediendo ante la idea del japonés, debido a que había reflexionado que quizás nunca iba a tener una oportunidad como la que estaba teniendo con Allen.

Una vez desnudos, se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, mientras subían de tono los manoseos, los mordiscos, los chupetones, los besos….sin embargo…

-¿Qué ocurre Yu?-Dijo entre jadeos el pelirrojo al notar que el peliazul se había detenido repentinamente.

El peliazul se quitó de encima, lo cual había sacado de onda al pelirrojo.

-¿Yu?

-¿Te importaría ser…? ¿Quieres ser el…? Bueno… es difícil para mí decirlo porque no me gusta demostrar debilidad y pues…

Fue interrumpido por unos fuertes y pasionales labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Lavi mordió con deseo el labio inferior del samurai mientras lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y la pared.

-Claro que no me importa…-Susurró sensualmente el aprendiz de Bookman.

Esta vez fue el espadachín quien se ruborizó violentamente. Lavi se rió bajo y le beso las mejillas con mucho cariño imaginando al peliblanco; pero, muy a pesar al ver como el samurai perdía sus fuerzas ante sus besos no pudo evitar sentir atracción por él y no por imaginar que era el chico de la mano de la mano escarlata.

-Yu…-Lo llamó seductoramente pasando un dedo por su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta debajo de su ombligo.-Tú también eres hermoso….

El peliazul abrió la boca para reclamar, pero su cavidad fue invadida por la lengua del pelirrojo y así una cosa llevó a otra….

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy (uff me cansé XDXD), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Probablemente, no pueda actualizar esta semana, porque voy a estar en exámenes (te comprendo Hikari, es un fastidio ¬¬).

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus puntos de vista, sus dudas y sus observaciones en sus reviews con mucho gusto.

Mata nee nya


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque ¡aquí les traigo el capítulo 05! La verdad es que todo esto ha sido un relajo, primero porque con lo del Carnaval, las clases fueron suspendidas y por lo consiguiente mis exámenes también (de verdad, es un fastidio ¬¬). Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus puntos de vista con respecto a la historia.

Bueno, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo, el cual me dio mucha lata (¬¬).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo V: Triángulo amoroso.**

Era de noche, el cielo estaba despejado y la media luna proyectaba su luz hacia la ventana de la habitación en la que Kanda y Lavi dormían profundamente.

No obstante, el cuerpo del samurai comenzó a temblar de frío, acurrucándose más en le pecho del pelirrojo, quien no titubeó en abrazarlo para brindarle ese calor que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos; a la vez que extendía el cobertor para taparse junto con él.

Sin embargo, ese placentero sueño fue interrumpido por su Golem de color negro que se encontraba en el maletín del Bookman Jr.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Kanda aún somnoliento.

-No lo sé.-Respondió el pelirrojo enrollándose la sábana en la cintura para dirigirse hacia su maleta, abrirla y conectar a la extensión telefónica el Golem negro, mientras que Kanda contemplaba aquel bronceado cuerpo que lo había hecho gemir de placer unas horas atrás.

-¿Sí? ¿Hola?

_-¡¡IMBÉCIL ¿qué rayos has estado haciendo?!!-_Gritó el viejo Bookman al otro lado de la bocina_._

-¡Cálmate viejo, por poco y me dejas sin tímpano!-Dijo el pelirrojo sobándose la oreja a la vez que alejaba el Golem.

-_Dime ¿dónde estabas?_

Esta vez el tono de voz del anciano sonó más severo y gélido, poniendo nervioso a Lavi, tanto que Kanda pudo notarlo.

-Ah…pues, estaba durmiendo porque estuvo agotadora la misión de hoy.-Decía a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa a Kanda, quien no pudo evitar un intenso rubor.-Porque también terminamos la misión ya bien noche.

-_Bueno, te voy a creer, sin embargo: si me entero de que estás haciendo tonterías, tu castigo será severo ¿está claro?_

-Sí viejo, como tú digas.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo cortó la comunicación y guardó al Golem de nuevo en el maletín.

-¿Qué pasó Lavi?-Dijo Kanda con aires de preocupación.

-Ah….pues el viejo quiere que regresemos a la Orden Oscura mañana temprano.

-¿Qué tan temprano?

-Pues….como al diez para las seis de la mañana….

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Vaya Yu, es la primera vez que te veo hacer un puchero.-Dijo muy sonriente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de decir tont….

En ese momento, Lavi lo había callado con un beso, provocando que le samurai cediera de nuevo ante esos fogosos labios que lo estaban tentando a volver a caer en las garras de la pasión desenfrenada. Sin embargo, aquella oportunidad no se llevó a cabo, debido a que el mismo Lavi había interrumpido el momento (para desagrado del ojinegro).

-Voy a darme una ducha.-Dijo a la vez que acariciaba las hebras oscuras del albino. No obstante, Kanda lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Yu?

-…Q…quédate…por favor…

-Sólo voy a darme una ducha.

-…Es que quiero…que te quedes un rato más…

Simplemente no pudo creer lo que había escuchado ¡Yu Kanda le estaba rogando! Y peor aún ¡con una cara que destilaba ternura! ¿Cómo no resistirse a una súplica como esa? Pensó el pelirrojo y sonriéndole le dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos metemos a bañar juntos?

-Eh…no creo…que…

-Vamos ¿no me digas que ahora te cohíbes? Porque te recuerdo que horas atrás tuvimos sexo y gemías de placer.

-Lavi…sin vergüenza ¿cómo puedes decir todo eso sin tapujos?

-Porque lo bailado nadie me lo quita.-Dijo descaradamente a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Entre tanto, en la Orden Oscura al chico Walker ya le habían dado de alta, sin embargo, sus misiones habían sido cancelas por el momento, para que descansara y posteriormente; recuperara fuerzas.

-Qué aburrido es esto…-Dijo el chico de ojos grises acostado en su cama.

-"Me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo Kanda?"-Pensó sonrojado.

-Toc…Toc…

-Adelante.

-Allen-kun ¿cómo estás?-Dijo Lenalee entrando con un juego de té sobre una charola.

-Mejor, gracias ¿eh? ¿Y esa charola?

-Ah, pues, me preguntaba si ¿tomamos té juntos?

-Claro, de todas formas estaba aburrido.

-Gracias…-Respondió la chica.

-Está delicioso todo, Lenalee-Decía a la vez que comía galletas junto con el té.

-Que bueno que te gustó.-Dijo sonriente la muchacha.

-Qué rápido terminó el verano ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, Lenalee, quizás porque….

En ese momento, el chico Walker notó que la asiática estaba sollozando.

-¿Lenalee?

-Lo…lo siento…es que no puedo evitarlo…-Balbuceó la chica a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

-Aún sigues triste por lo que ocurrió en las montañas ¿verdad?

-S…sí….-Dijo mientras sus lágrimas seguías cayendo ante el incontrolable dolor de aquel amargo recuerdo.

-Ya, ya…tranquila, debemos seguir adelante…-Dijo el británico mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabello negro que terminó de romper en llanto.

-Vamos a seguir adelante, pase lo que pase, debemos hacerlo.-Susurró Allen al sentir como la cabeza de Lenalee se movía verticalmente a la vez que comenzaba a sentir como Lenalee le estaba contagiando el llanto, al cual no se opuso.

Entre tanto, en el hostal, Lavi y Kanda estaban en plena ducha. Ambos estaban en una enorme tina (debido a que les había tocado la habitación más grande del establecimiento), ambos en cada extremo, sin embargo, Lavi se acercó al peliazul, quien sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de no ver la desnudez de Lavi.

-Hey Yu ¿no quiers que te talle la espalda?

-¡No digas estupideces, además, el hecho de que hayas tomado el papel de "seme" , no significa que me debas tratarme como a una nena!

-Hmm…yo no tengo la culpa de que te comportes como una.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IMBÉCIL?!-Gritó muy enojado el samurai.

-Lo que escuchaste Nefanda.

-¿Ne…Kanda…?-Dijo sacado de onda al haber escuchado el apodo que le había puesto el pelirrojo.

-Anda, no seas baka y deja que te talle la espalda.

-Está bien….

-Tú si que haces las cosas difíciles.-Dijo sonsacándole una sonrisa al japonés, quien retiró su larga cabellera para que Lavi cumpliera su labor.

De pronto, tanto su mente como su cuerpo entraron en una armonía maravillosa que jamás imaginó y que Lavi notó rápidamente.

-¿Te gusta?

-Hmm….sí….

-Que bueno…-Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hmm…-Escondió su rostro entre las hebras negras de su cabello, antes de sonreír realmente feliz.-Lavi…-lo llamó escondiendo la felicidad de su voz-¿Por qué dijiste NeKanda? ¿Qué significa?

-Je, si te digo me vas a matar y cortar en trocitos.

-¿Y si prometo no hacerlo?-Dijo en tono infantil.

-Entonces te daré otra noche de sexo.

-¡Estás orate, no soy un puto!

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, vaya ¿y con esa boquita besabas a tu madre?-Dijo entre dientes y con ojos de punto y rayita.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Hmp…tonto…

Pero pasivo.-Dijo mientras ponía un dedo índice en la nariz de Kanda, quien se sonrojó de manera bárbara.

-De acuerdo, si no te enojas, te daré un beso ¿sale?

-…S…sí….

-Pues NeKanda es la unión de dos palabras: _Nek_=Gato y _anda_= Kanda.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Lavi estaba esperando el sablazo de la Mugen de Kanda, pero éste comenzó acercarse al amo del martillo que tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe. No obstante, lo que sintió fue la humedad y la calidez de los labios del portador de la Mugen, quien envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Lavi (quien había abierto los ojos), dándole el beso más tierno de toda su vida, lo que hizo sonrojar al espadachín.

-¿Yu?-Lo llamó preocupado al notar una lágrima en su mejilla-¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien…no es nada.-Mintió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del ojiverde.-No es nada.

En ese momento, entró el Golem del espadachín revoloteando a su alrededor como loco. Enseguida Lavi se alzó para taparle el ojo antes de que viera y grabara algo más. Abrazó con su mano libre al samurai.

-Nee…Yu…tenemos que irnos.-Le dijo dulcemente.

-Ya lo sé.-Dijo en tono de reproche, mientras se levantaban de la tina.

-Un rato después-

-Prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie lo que hicimos.

-Descuida Yu, de esta boca no saldrá nada.-Dijo Lavi mientras se ponía la chamarra.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, seré como una tumba, de la cual ni siquiera saldrá un gemido ¡Auch!-Se quejó al sentir como Kanda le había pegado con su katana en la cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Bueno pues, pero no me pegues tan feo.-Dijo poniendo una cara tan tierna que puso rojo al otro.

-Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Tienes razón, o de lo contrario el Panda me va a matar.

En ese momento, Kanda sintió una pequeña corriente de dolor que lo hizo encorvarse.

-¿Ocurre algo Yu?

-N…nada…

-S…sí…-Dijo sobándose cerca del coxis.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No es nada…tont… ¡Ah!

-¡Yu!-Dijo muy preocupado al verlo encorvarse.

-M…me duele…

-¿Qué te duele?

-El trasero….me duele…mucho…-Dijo entre dientes el samurai tratando de evitar el llanto.

-"El trasero?"-Pensó Lavi. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte de Kanda.

Con suma delicadeza, Lavi tomó entre sus brazos al amo de Mugen (quien se había privado en el dolor) y cuidadosamente, lo colocó sobre la cama boca abajo.

A continuación, Lavi retiró tanto la gabardina como los pantalones del pelinegro a modo de que sus nalgas estuvieran expuestas al aire.

-¿Q…qué haces…?

-Shhh…tranquilo.-Dijo con dulzura a la vez que iniciaba una especie de masaje en aquella zona para mitigar el dolor.

-¡Ah!-Se quejó el ojinegro sin poder evitar que unas lagrimitas salieran.

-Toma, muerde esto.-Dijo el portugués acercándole un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto te va a doler mucho, pero descuida, después te sentirás mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, confía en mí.

En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, tanto, que sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento de la emoción,, no obstante; cuando sintió aquel dolor, comenzó apretar el pañuelo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas.

Pasó un buen rato cuando el dolor se mitigó, para esto, ya traía puesto su pantalón y su gabardina. Sin embrago, un movimiento hizo que se despertara.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, Yu.

-¿D…dónde estamos?

-Estamos en un carruaje de la Orden Oscura.

-Hmm… ¿a qué horas me subí?

-Pues, de hecho tuve que cargarte porque te desmayaste, pero ¿ya no te duele?

-No…pero tengo sueño…-Dijo quedándose dormido sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuido…-Susurró acariciando el cabello del samurai.

***************************************************************************************

Tardaron todavía tres horas en llegar a la Orden, tiempo en el cual el samurai no despertó ni un momento. Incluso cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo tuvo que cargar nuevamente a su compañero, quien se acurrucó en su pecho inconscientemente.

Por otro lado cierto quinceañero peliblanco se enteró de la llegada de sus dos amigos y corrió a recibirlos en el comedor. Al llegar, su entusiasmo fue distraído por la sorpresa de los demás ante una escena que todavía no alcanzaba a ver.

Se abrió camino a empujones mientras oía la voz de Lavi quejándose por ser el centro de atención y respondiendo a las miradas sorprendidas. Cuando al fin llegó al centro del círculo que se había formado: vio igualmente sorprendido como el hombre que habitaba sus sueños y arrancaba de él suspiros, se acurrucaba dormido en los brazos del chico martillo.

-Ya les dije que quedó exhausto después de la misión, tanto que no se durmió hasta hace veinte minutos.

-Pero ¿cómo se dejó cargar? Ni siquiera podemos tocarlo cuando duerme porque enseguida se despierta.

-Oigan, Yu no pesa nada, pero llevo cargándolo bastante rato y ya me cansé.

-Lavi tiene razón, además, acaban de regresar de una misión.-Lo apoyó el ojigris saliendo de su asombro.-Déjenlo ir a descansar.

-Gracias Allen, te debo una.

-De nada, Lavi.

Tras haber llegado al cuarto del samurai y haberlo acostado en su cama, cerró la puerta. A continuación, Lavi le quitó las botas a Kanda, lo tapó con la colcha, colocó el arma antiakuma a un lado de un buró y por último, le beso la frente mientras le susurraba:

-Que descanses….

Tras haber salido del cuaro y cerrado la puerta. Lavi caminó hacia su cuarto, estaba cansado o mejor dicho: estaba exhausto, tanto que simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin embargo, su mente no lo dejaba en paz y más porque se había dado cuenta de que él estaba dentro de un triángulo amoroso.

Y aunque era aparentemente sencillo de entender, era difícil de sobrellevarlo, puesto que Allen estaba enamorado de Kanda y Kanda estaba enamorado de él , pero él estaba enamorado de Allen.

Lo cual hacía que le partiera el corazón de tristeza porque en cierta forma sentía como si Allen lo trataba como una equis, pero era de esperarse, tarde o temprano ascendería en el olvido, inclusive aquel peliblanco lo olvidaría…

Continuará………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que la verdad no fuera la gran para mí (¬¬), pero bueno, espero que con este capítulo hayan comprendido la idea de mi fic.

Muchos besitos

Mata Nee Nya~


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa!!! Al fin, pude terminar este capítulo. Bueno primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews (n.n) y también les pido disculpas por haberme tardado con las actualizaciones, pero es que últimamente sólo los fines de semana he podido agarrar la computadora y pues también los días se me han estado acortando por las clases de japonés que son 3 veces a la semana.

Bueno, ya basta de excusas para que les de chance de leer este capítulo, que espero que les agrade ¡y lo disfruten! (^0^).

PD: A partir de este capítulo, el papel de Tiedoll como "padre" para Kanda, va a ser un poco relevante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo VI: Ramo de flores rojas.

Pasó una semana desde que Lavi y Kanda habían realizado esa misión; para esto el otoño ya había llegado y todos andaban del tingo al tango, incluyendo a Allen, quien ya se había recuperado por completo.

No obstante, el samurai desde que había regresado de esa misión había estado actuando de manera extraña que ni siquiera sus compañeros y el general Tiedoll entendían su extraño comportamiento.

Ese día, Kanda había salido a otra misión con el general Tiedoll, quien como siempre, se sentó en una roca para dibujar una hermosa colina repleta de margaritas rojas.

-Siempre hace lo mismo, maestro.-Dijo Kanda con seriedad.

-Je,je, se nota que no aprecias el arte.-Dijo el general sin voltear a ver a su pupilo.

-Hmp. Qué aburrido.-Dijo molesto el samurai viendo hacia el otro lado.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a divagar hasta llegar a un punto en específico: Lavi. Ese pelirrojo era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Era el culpable de haberlo enamorado, de ser el intruso de sus sueños, de ser el protagonista de sus fantasías, de ser la causa de sus innumerables rubores, de haberse convertido en su más grande debilidad.

-Maldito Lavi.-Murmuró el espadachín todo chapeado al visualizar una escena indecente.

-Como veo que está perdiendo su tiempo en eso, voy a dar una vuelta.

Al ver que su maestro no respondía, dio un suspiro de fastidio mientras caminaba colina abajo. No quiso admitirlo, pero su maestro tenía razón, era realmente hermoso aquel escenario de margaritas rojas y más al relacionar al aprendiz de Bookman con aquellas flores.

Una vez en medio del campo, el samurai posó su mirada en las flores más cercanas a él y sin siquiera notarlo, su expresión se embelezó con una dulce sonrisa. Inconscientemente decidió sentarse ahí. Con su mano blanca acarició inocentemente los pétalos de una flor imaginando que enredaba sus dedos en las hebras de fuego de Bookman Jr.

Estaba completamente en su mundo de burbujas y flores tanto que pensando en Lavi empezó a formar un pequeño ramo de doce flores que guardó en su gabardina discretamente. Entonces la voz del general Tiedoll lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No creí que te gustaran las margaritas rojas.-Dijo el mayor colocando una mano en su hombro como diciendo "te caché".

-Tsk.-Musitó desviando la mirada.

-Y mira.-Alzó una margarita a la altura de los ojos del samurai, quien posó su mirada inquisitiva en su superior.-Encontramos la inocencia.-Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Eh? ¿En qué momen…?

-Tú lo hiciste.-Lo interrumpió señalando el lugar de donde tomó las flores.

Justo en le espacio de las flores sobresalía la inocencia brillante, semienterrada todavía.

-Felicidades Kanda, terminaste la misión tu solo.

-Yo no…hice nada…-Dijo bajando la mirada apenado.

-¿Desde cuando te apenas Kanda?-Dijo Mari unos pasos más atrás.

-¡Yo no me apeno!-Gritó aún más apenado al tiempo que se paraba torpemente –¡Deja de decir tonterías!-se alejó un poco hacia el camino a trompicones .-¡Si ya terminamos la misión, entonces vámonos de aquí, pero ya!-Insistió un poco ansioso por llegar a la Orden.

Ante esta reacción tan infantil y poco usual en le pelinegro, el general rió sorprendido pero feliz de ver que su subordinado había cambiado algo desde la última misión que tuvo, sin embargo, moría de ganas por saber que había provocado ese cambio. Y no era el único en notarlo, toda la Orden Oscura comentaba sobre ello a espaldas del susodicho pero no le preguntaban nada por miedo a que hiciera sushi de sus personas.

Entre tanto, en la biblioteca de la Orden Oscura, Lavi estaba del tingo al tango, acomodando libros, revisando papeles, traduciendo documentos. En fin, ese día estaba al tope de trabajo, gracias a que su mentor se encontraba ausente y peor aún, lo había castigado por tres días porque según Bookman había estado echando la pereza (después de haber regresado de la misión anterior). Y es que el castigo era quedarse como el encargado de la biblioteca.

-¡Ah…estoy harto!-Gritó el Bookman Jr. A la vez que tiraba los papeles que tenía en las manos al aire.

Se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio principal de la biblioteca, realizando un registro de documentos importantes por orden alfabético.

-¡Ah!...insisto estoy harto…-Dijo el chico del matillo tras haber terminado ese registro.

A continuación, el muchacho se paró del escritorio, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Afortunadamente, ya había terminado más de la mitad del trabajo.

Subió la escalera más alta del habitáculo y tras haber tomado el libro de una de las secciones; comenzó a leerlo y al enfrascarse tanto en la lectura, no se percató de la presencia de cierto peliblanco que había entrado a lo que los Bookman llamarían "el santuario de los libros".

-¡Con que ahí estás Lavi!-Dijo Allen al verlo sentado sobre la gran escalera.

-¡WUAHH!-Gritó Lavi del susto que le había pegado el chico de cabello blanco, a tal grado que este cayó de las escaleras.

-¡Lavi ¿estás bien?!-Gritó Allen.

-Uh…sí…-Decía el aprendiz de Bookman a la vez que se incorporaba.

De repente, se sintió un temblor, el estante del libro del que había tomado Lavi, se estaba cayendo y peor aún: ¡iba a caerse encima de Allen!

-¡Allen cuidado!-Gritó Lavi a la vez que agarraba la mano escarlata del chico para evitar que el mueble le cayera encima.

Después de que el inmenso librero se derrumbó, una polvorienta cortina de humo se expandió por toda la biblioteca; haciendo que ambos exorcistas comenzaran a toser.

-¿A…Allen…estás bien? coff coff.

-S…sí…coff…coff…

-Que bueno…coff…coff…

-Eh…Lavi… ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

-¿Eh?

Hubo un breve silencio, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ellos que, simplemente no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse fijamente, aunque Allen en cierta forma se sentía intimidado y a la vez atraído por la mirada de color verde.

-"Viéndolo bien, Lavi es guapo."-Pensó Allen al observar el rostro de Bookman Jr.

-"Pero… ¡¿en qué estás pensando Allen Walker?! A ti te gusta Yu Kanda no Lavi, a Lavi sólo lo quieres como un hermano mayor y punto."-Pensaba el chico Walker a la vez que se sentía más atraído por la hechizante mirada de Lavi.

-"Que hermoso color verde tiene su ojo."-Seguía pensando el peliblanco a la vez que se sonrojaba.

De repente, su mente dejó de pensar, dándole lugar al subconsciente para que éste hiciera de las suyas y más cuando vio el rostro de Lavi acercándose al suyo.

Sumido bajo el control de su subconsciente y de la hechizante mirada de Lavi; Allen juntó sus labios con los del aprendiz de Bookman, quien cerró el ojo de la emoción, mientras que Allen se sonrojaba intensamente.

Sin embargo, aquel mágico y romántico momento fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta que se había abierto por la persona que había entrado: era Yu Kanda.

No podía creerlo, la persona que más amaba estaba a otra persona y peor aún esa persona ¡le estaba correspondiendo! Pero bueno, eso ya lo sabía así que aunque le dolió mucho la escena no se enojó con ninguno de los dos.

No obstante, no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo saliera de su garganta, que estaba hecha un nudo, haciendo que Allen y Lavi se aparataran de golpe sus labios. Sin embargo, sólo vieron la puerta entreabierta y unos cuantos pétalos de color rojo sobre le suelo.

-"Yu…."-Pensó medio triste el pelirrojo.

En el pasillo, Kanda corría y corría; quería llegar a toda costa a su cuarto: aventarse sobre su cama, agarrar la almohada, gritar y llorar sobre de ella y quizás, patear cosas que se le atravesaran en el camino, incluyendo personas.

Sin embargo, cunado llegó a la mitad del pasillo, el espadachín chocó con alguien a tal grado que rebotó con el cuerpo de esa persona y se dio un sentón.

-Ay… ¡fíjate imbécil!-Gritó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oh…veo que tienes prisa.

-M…ma… ¡maestro!-Dijo volteando rápidamente hacia el general que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Lo…lo siento…no sabía que era usted…yo…-Tartamudeó bajando rápidamente el rostro tapándolo con una mano al sentir las lágrimas azotarse en sus ojos.

-Ocurre algo ¿verdad?

-No…es…nada…

-Hijo, te conozco desde que tenías diez años, porque cuando bajas el rostro, algo te está lastimando.

Era verdad, Kanda bajaba el rostro para que los demásno se dieran cuenta de sus debilidades. Sin embargo, Tiedoll era la única persona que podía diferenciar los estados de ánimo del japonés.

-Vamos a tu cuarto ¿te parece?-Dijo el general a la vez que había su mano en la cabeza del peliazul, quien solamente, asintió con la cabeza.

Entre tanto, en la biblioteca; Allen con su mano antiakuma había levantado el librero que se había derrumbado, mientra que Lavi estaba acomodado los libros que se habían regado.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Allen.

-N…no hay de qué…de todas formas fue mi culpa por haberte desconcentrado…

-Descuida, no estaba trabajando.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes , ahora dime ¿qué era lo que querías?

-Eh…pues…yo…

-Anda, dime.-Decía esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es que quería preguntarte si tienes algún libro de cómo conquistar a alguien.

Al instante, la sonrisa de Lavi, se desvaneció, como si se tratara de un pizarrón; debido a que sabía a que se refería con eso.

-¿Lavi?

-¡Ah! Lo siento ¿qué decías?

-Que si tenías algún libro de cómo conquistar a una persona.

-Ah…eso…espérame tantito, enseguida te lo traigo.

-Sí, gracias.

***************************************************************************************

-Creó…que estoy enamorado…maestro…

-Ya veo…me lo imaginé…

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De…de…verdad?-Tartamudeó muy chapeado.

-Je,je, no te preocupes, creo que solo ya lo he notado; eres difícil de descifrar para los que no te conocen como yo.

-Ah….-se calmó otra vez-pero no es correspondido.

-¿Es porque Lavi es hombre?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo supo?!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, me lo imaginé por tu cambio después de esa misión que tuvieron y por el ramo rojo-explicó con una gotita en su nuca.

-Ah…a este paso le va dar taquicardia. Bueno, no es por eso, pero igual, es mi culpa.-Dijo tragando grueso para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, pero fue inútil.-Yo…

-¿Le pediste una noche?

-….-El samurai asintió, pues si hablaba rompería en llanto.

-Kanda, te dije que no podías hacer eso cada que se te antojara porque te traería consecuencias. Aunque tengo que confesarte que te podría pasar con una mujer y no con un hombre.

-¿Está molesto, maestro?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz tembloroso.

-No.-Sonrió el adulto, quien se sentó a lado del pelinegro y lo abrazó consolador.-de hecho, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor.

-Pero él no siente lo mismo.-Dijo rompiendo en llanto por fin, pero escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del general.-Yo le dije que fingiera que era quien el ama, y él me dio tanto amor ¿cómo puedo competir contra ello?-Lloriqueó destrozado.

-¿Quieres decir que tu fuiste el que "recibió"?-Eso sí no me lo esperaba.-Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Maestro!-Dijo berrinchudo.

-Sí, sí, perdón. Mira, dices que no puedes competir contra la otra persona a la que el joven Bookman ama, pero la verdad es que con sólo demostrarle y decirle cuanto lo amas, te aseguro que él lo entenderá porque, lo creas o no, desde que regresaron de esa misión él te ha estado cuidando en todos los aspectos, así que también te aprecia y eso podría iniciar un nuevo amor en él.

-¿Ud. Cree?

-Por supuesto, el amor e como un arte que se puede crear y modificar como una pintura.

En eso, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin embargo, Kanda no contestó, aún lloraba y no quería ver a nadie.

-Yu, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Bookman Jr. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, sorprendiendo al susodicho.

-Lavi…-Susurró angustiado.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-Susurró Tiedoll poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Maestro!-Lo llamó en un susurro.

-Dale las flores y dile lo que sientes, te sentirás mejor después-susurró antes de abrir la puerta y sonreírle al pelirrojo-te lo encargo mucho.

-Eh…sí.-Contestó sacando de onda al tiempo que entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, el japonés se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda al oji verde. Trató de dejar de llorar pero no lo logró, así que sólo se quedó callado.

-Yu ¿estás bien?-El samurai negó con la cabeza-¿estás enojado?-misma respuesta-¿querías decirme algo?-esta vez asintió-¿puedo saber que era?

Hubo silencio sin respuesta, entonces el japonés se levantó y tomó el ramo de margaritas rojas del tocador. Sin ver a la cara al Bookman Jr. Le entregó el ramo. Pero Lavi no lo agarró, sino que abrazó al otro chico, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de éste, mientras desamarraba la coleta que siempre llevaba.

-Lo siento….-Le dijo en japonés-No llores…

-Baka…-Dijo al fin pero aún llorando-Yo no estoy llorando-pero se aferró a su camisa mientras lo abrazaba-Nunca lo hago.

-Gracias por las flores, son muy hermosos. Yu, lo siento.

Se separó un poco para besar los ojos del pelinegro para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún se escapaban de ellos. Esto hizo sonrojar al espadachín, pero igual se sintió inmensamente feliz. Aunque, claro, eso le dio la idea de una especie de venganza.

-Eso no va hacer que te perdone por hacerme…

-¿Llorar?

-Sentir mal, yo no lloro.

-Ok.-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-Una cita. Quiero una cita contigo.

-¿Una cita?-Preguntó sorprendido.-Mmm, está bien, pero primero tengo que hacer algo.

-Como quieras, pero no te perdonaré hasta que tengas una cita conmigo.-Otra vez en plan berrinchudo.-Pero quiero una buena cita de principio a fin y eso incluye TODO.-Enfatizó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Eres todo un…."goloso" Yu Kanda. Pero está bien, te daré todo pero tengo que hablar con Komui para que tengamos una misión chiquita y después la cita.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo le dio un beso al samurai en la frente, quien se ruborizó ante esta muestra de cariño.

-Tengo que regresar a la biblioteca o de lo contrario el viejo Panda me va a castigar más de la cuenta, cuando regrese.

-¿Estás castigado?

-Sólo por tres días.

-Eso no es justo.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero esta una muestra de lo difícil que es el camino del Bookman.

-Por cierto Yu ¿a qué se refería el general Tiedoll con "te lo encargo mucho"?

-No lo sé, ¿acaso te dijo eso?

-Sí.

-Siempre dice cosas raras, no le hagas caso.

-Bueno, nos vemos después.

-Eh…sí…

Entre tanto, Allen se estaba tomando una ducha, trataba de olvidar aquella escena en la que caído sumiso ante la mirada verde de Lavi y por lo consiguiente haber besado esos labios.

-¿Por qué hice eso?-Dijo el chico a la vez que rozaba sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y de vestirse, salió hacia el pasillo en dirección al comedor para cenar, cuando en ese momento vio a Lavi caminar, hacia la biblioteca, a quien siguió hasta la estrada.

-¡Lavi espera!

-Hola Allen ¿qué deseas?

-Eh…pues quería darte las gracias por el libro, de verdad, es muy interesante y práctico.

-No hay de que, ya sabes, cuando se trate de libros recurre a mí cuantas veces quieras.

-Sí.-Afirmó el quinceañero al notar la sonrisa de Bookman Jr.

-Por cierto…Lavi…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Respecto a lo que sucedió en la biblioteca….yo…

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

-Es que no estoy preocupado por eso.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Mira…yo…no sé porque hice eso, pero quiero decirte una cosa bien clara, Lavi…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que yo sólo te quiero como un hermano mayor, en caso de que te haya generado un malentendido ¿me explico?

-Eh…claro, no hay cuidado, fue un simple y tonto impulso de parte mía.-Dijo Lavi tratando de mantener firme su tono de voz.

-De hecho fue un impulso mutuo, así que te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Lavi.

-Lo mismo digo, Allen…-Dijo estrechando su mano con la de Allen.

Continuará….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus reviews, sus puntos de vista, quejas o sugerencias. Lo bueno es que ya empiezan las vacaciones de Semana Santa para que así pueda actualizar más rápido. (n.n).

¡Muchos besitos y abrazos para todos!

PD: La portada del fic se encuentra en mi cuenta de DeviantArt. Esta es la dirección:

Mata-nê!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Están disfrutando sus vacaciones de Semana Santa? Eso espero,¡ porque aquí les traigo el capítulo 7!

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirles dos cosas: una, muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me llenan de felicidad y ánimo para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Dos: aquí les van unas cuantas advertencias que me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta:

1.-El capítulo contiene escena de** violación.**

2.-**Dark Allen.** A todos aquello(a) s que sean fanáticos de Allen Walker, les recomiendo que **no** lean el capítulo, por su propio bienestar y también del mío (^-^).

3.-Los diálogos que forman parte de recuerdos aparecerán entre **corchetes []**

Bueno eso era lo que quería decirles, ¡y espero que les guste el capítulo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VII:**** Luna Menguante, remembranzas y lágrimas.**

Finalmente, Lavi terminó a tiempo el exhaustivo trabajo que Bookman le había encargado. Faltaba un día para que el anciano retornara de su misión y le empezara a dar más jaquecas con nuevos trabajos.

-Ah….por fin….terminé…-Dijo entre suspiros el joven Bookman a la vez que se deslizaba en forma chibi, como papel sobre la silla.

-"Aunque ahora que recuerdo, no he hablado con Komui por lo de la cita con Kanda"-Pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba.- Iré antes de que se me olvide.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía para luego salir del recinto de libros.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, cierto samurai comía tranquilamente su soba en el lugar más aislado del comedor cuando en ese momento sintió la presencia de cierto peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?-Dijo el peliazul con los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba su soba.

-Hablar.

-Sácate de aquí y déjame comer en paz.

-No hasta que escuche tu respuesta.

Al ver la insistencia del peliblanco y la mirada de la demás gente puesta en ellos. Kanda, tras haber terminado de comer, se levantó de su sitio a la vez que le decía al chico Walker:

-Si quieres hablar, entonces sígueme.

-S…sí…

Ambos salieron del comedor, para dirigirse hacia una pequeña sala de estar, en la que había muebles con rayas verticales de color negro y blanco; en los cuales tomaron asiento.

-Si vas hablar, entonces, hazlo ya porque tengo prisa.

-"Uy, como me choca su arrogancia, pero a la vez me fascina."-Pensó fugazmente el chico Walker.

-Pues, si no vas hablar, entonces me v….

No pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que el peliblanco había tenido la osadía de besarlo a tal grado que cayó encima del samurai y este quedó acostado sobre el sofá.

Quiso zafarse, pero fue inútil porque Allen había activado su inocencia para evitar que escapara, mientras lo besuqueaba de tal forma que pequeños hilos de saliva escurrían por sus comisuras.

En ese instante, Kanda se estremeció porque sentí como estaba perdiendo la razón debido a que la mano derecha de Allen rozaba la cremallera de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra lo mantenía atrapado.

Se separaron unos breves minutos debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, para luego iniciar aquella guerra en la que no había ganadores ni perdedores, sólo había pasión con toquecitos de lujuria.

Entre tanto, en la oficina de Komui, Lavi estaba planeado como armar una coartada para que nadie y sobre todo Allen y el viejo Bookman, se dieran cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de una cita entre el espadachín y él.

-Sabes, pienso que sería bueno que fingiéramos que estamos realizando una misión.

-Tienes razón, así no habrá sospechas sobre el plan original.-Dijo el supervisor apoyando la idea del aprendiz de Bookman.

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué cosa Lavi?

-El abuelo Panda….-Dijo medio triste.

-No te preocupes, buscaré una forma para evitar que se entere de esto.

-Gracias Komui-san, te lo agradezco mucho.

-De nada, si hay lgo que me gusta hacer en esta Orden- "además de los Komurin"-Pënsó fugazmente-es hacer felices a los exorcistas.

-Por cierto, hay otra cosa más que quisiera pedirte.

-¿Qué es?

***************************************************************************************

-Ah…ah…Mo…Moyashi…ya basta…

-Hmm…me encantas…Yu…-Dijo entre jadeos y con un tono sensual.

Esto lo dejó en completo shock, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila hasta ese entonces, era como si Allen estuviera bajo el control de la lujuria y más cuando sintió la mano intrusa dentro de su pantalón.

-¡Ah…!....está fría…-Dijo quejándose el joven espadachín al sentir el tacto de la mano del peliblanco.

-Tranquilo…prometo…que pronto se entibiará…-Decía Allen mientras lo miraba con sensualidad y lujuria.

Ante tal mirada, Kanda cayó sumiso, pues era increíble que aquel quinceañero mostrara gestos de hombre mayor.

-M…Moyashi…eres terrible…-Dijo entre gemidos a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda del menor, quien había logrado su cometido.

-Prométeme…que no vas a huir…si te suelto…-Decía el chico un tanto dominante a la vez que aflojaba un poco su arma antiakuma de aquel frágil cuerpo.

Dos corrientes eléctricas recorrieron el cuerpo de Kanda: una era de placer y la otra de miedo, porque aún cuando Allen le estaba dando placer inexplicable a la vez infundía sumisión total.

-Te lo prometo…pero…que no sea aquí…-Dijo tratando de recuperar la postura y la respiración.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos en mi cuarto.-Dijo Allen empleando un tono más sensual y más dominante haciendo que Kanda se sonrojara y a la vez se sintiera humillado.

-Cómo quieras…-Respondió tratando de controlar tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Je, así me agradas.

-Cállate Moyashi.

Decía con enfado mientras caminaban en dirección al cuarto del quinceañero.

***************************************************************************************

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Komui-san.

-De nada, espero que te haya sacado de apuros con lo que te presté.

-Sí, nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego.-Dijo el supervisor haciendo un ademán de despedidda.

Cuando Lavi llegó a su cuarto, se dio cuenta que su mentor ya había regresado al ver sus cosas en el suelo. Con suma cautela, abrió su guarda ropa para sacar un cofre de cedro que había comprado en una de sus tantas misiones; para meter lo que Komui le había prestado y luego guardarlo con discreción.

Decidió darse una ducha antes de irse a la cama. Necesitaba aclarar su mente después de tanto trabajo: cerró el ojo, lo cual le provocó un leve mareo debido a que hasta ese momento había podido cerrarlo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo había visto puras letras.

Trató de relajarse con el agua que caía sobre de él, sin embargo, aquella escena del beso con Allen en la biblioteca y las palabras que le había dedicado se cruzaron en ese instante, perturbándolo por completo.

-[Quiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que sólo te quiero como un hermano mayor, en caso de que te haya causado algún mal entendido."]

-Allen…-Susurró con tristeza al recordar aquellas palabras que parecían agujas enterrándose en su débil corazón.

Tras haber salido de bañarse y haberse puesto su pijama, Lavi se acostó sobre su cama, claro, no sin antes de derramar unas lágrimas y susurrarse:

-Soy un estúpido…

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba de cierto peliblanco, la situación ardía al rojo vivo de lujuria y de pasión, debido a que Allen había tomado el control sobre el samurai, quien no sabía donde esconder la cara llena de vergüenza por haberse dejado de manipular.

-M…Mo…ya…shi…detent…te…

Allen no le hizo caso, estaba tan enfrascado con el pezón izquierdo de Kanda, que en una de esas no pudo controlar su excitación que mordió aquel pedazo de piel con fuerza; haciendo que le ojo negro emitiera un gemido de dolor.

-Estúpido…ten…cuidado…

-Eh…sí…

A continuación, Allen abrió las piernas de Kanda, quien trató de ocultar su rostro con sus cortinas de cabello oscuro para evitar que el chico notara sus lágrimas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kanda al sentir como la lengua de Allen estaba introduciéndose en su pequeña entrada, la cual comenzó a dilatarse por el éxtasis que se estaba manifestando.

-Ah…ah…detente… ¡ah!

-Que delgado es tu miembro…Kanda…-Decía el peliblanco a la vez que retiraba con su lengua los restos de semen que escurrían de su boca.

-¡Cállate Moyashi….! Deja de decir… ¡ah!

No pudo terminar de decir su frase, debido a que en esos momentos Allen estaba introduciendo su pene con brusquedad en su estrecho ano, el cual comenzó a dilatarse por la invasión de aquel intruso.

-E…espera…no…sigas…Mo…Moyashi….duele….duele…mucho…¡¡ah!!

-Que…estrecho…eres…-Gemía el peliblanco a la vez que empleaba más fuerza en su pene para que éste lograra entrar.

Kanda llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca, mientras que unas lágrimas humedecían sus coloradas mejillas por el inmenso dolor que estaba provocándole el brote de habas en ese momento.

Por su parte, Allen empleaba cada vez más fuerza en su miembro, el cual pudo entrar en aquella estrecha cavidad después de que Walker se impulsara con las piernas del pelinegro.

Ante tal impulso de parte del británico, Kanda no pudo evitar un alarido de dolor, el cual pudo ser reprimido con un beso de Allen. Kanda lloraba de dolor, pues sentía como el grueso miembro del quinceañero estaba desgarrando sus paredes internas y más cuando Allen comenzó con un vaivén rápido.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse por tanto dolor, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, sus mejillas seguían coloradas, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba mucho, no obstante, su mente pedía a gritos que alguien lo ayudara o mejor dicho ¡que Lavi lo rescatara de esa situación!

-Al fin eres mío…Kanda…-Decía con sensualidad y lascivia.

-¿P…por qué…haces esto?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me gustas….o mejor dicho…te amo…-Le susurró en el oído antes de mordisquear su oreja.

Kanda se estremeció ante tales palabras y ante el acto de Walker, quien no pudo retener un minuto más su eyaculación, la cual se estaba deslizando fuera del mayor cuando el peliblanco sacó su miembro de aquella zona dilatada.

-S…si tanto me amas…entonces ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero que seas mío y de nadie más…

-Eres…un…egoísta…Moyashi….

-Je, sólo cuando se trata de ti….

A continuación, Allen tomó de los cabellos al amo de Mugen y dirigió el rostro del mismo, hacia su miembro y casi impulsivamente que el ojinegro lo metiera a su boca.

Kanda cerró los ojos al sentir la consistencia de aquel órgano que palpitaba en su boca. Había recordado que aquella noche en la que le entregó su virginidad al discípulo de Bookman, había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, la situación había sido distinta a como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos.

****Flash Back****

Era un bello atardecer, los cálidos rayos solares se colaban por la ventana suavemente, mientras dos jóvenes: uno de cabello azul y el otro de cabello rojo; daban inicio a su encuentro corporal.

-Yu…Yu…ngh…-Decía entre jadeos el pelirrojo a la vez que repartía besos en el cuello del samurai que también jadeaba de placer ante los excitantes besos del Bookman Jr.

A continuación, Lavi descendió hacia el pálido pecho del nipón, para detenerse en un punto en específico: sus pezones, los cuales se erectaron después de que Lavi jugó un buen rato con ellos.

Aquello era sumamente excitante para el joven peliazul.

-¿Yu?-Cuestionó sacado de onda, debido al repentino empujón que Kanda le había dado para alejarlo.

-Ahora…me toca darte placer…-Decía aproximándose al vientre del pelirrojo tras haberse acomodado entre sus ingles.

-E…espera…Yu… ¿qu…qué es lo que estás traman…¡ngh!-Gimió ante la repentina succión de su órgano viril por la boca de Kanda, quien generaba movimientos oscilatorios con su músculo.

-¡¡Arg!! ¡¡¡Eres maravilloso!!!-Exclamó extasiado cuando sintió ligeras mordidas sobre el balano de su masculinidad.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kanda, estaba feliz de saber que sus acciones las estaba disfrutando el pelirrojo, quien seguía jadeando desenfrenadamente por el aumento de ritmo que ejercía el espadachín con su boca.

-Eres un gritón…-Dijo entre jadeos a la vez que se posicionaba para que el ojiverde iniciara la siguiente etapa: entrar en él.

Lavi notó que estaba nervioso, así que se acercó al joven para decirle:

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

-….-

-Yu…no voy hacer nada que te lastime…este asunto es entre dos…no voy a obligarte hacer algo que tu no quieras…. ¿entendiste?

-Lavi…-Susurró sorprendido por las palabras del joven Bookman, quien le regaló una hermosa sonrisa para darle seguridad al joven que se encontraba debajo de él a quien le dijo:

-Sí…quiero esto…-Decía enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, quien le susurró…

-Entonces…voy a entrar…

-Sí…

-Aquí…voy…ngh…-Gimió Lavi a la hora de entrar en él.

-Nnn….-Comenzó a pujar de dolor ante la invasión de semejante órgano.

-Tranquilo…voy a moverme cuando tu me lo digas… ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo una vez adentro de él a la vez que besaba su cabello para calmarlo.

-S…sí…-Dijo entre dientes tratando de soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía en esos momentos, aunque por otra parte ese dolor era agradable, puesto que era una sensación provocada por la persona que más amaba.

-"Si esto es ser masoquista, entonces me gusta serlo…"-Pensó fugazmente y con un leve rubor en su rostro a la vez que abrazaba al chico que estaba totalmente quieto.

-Y…ya…puedes…moverte…

-¿Seguro?-Dijo un tanto preocupado, puesto que había notado algunas lágrimas surcar de los ojos del peliazul, quien aferrándose a su espalda, le dijo:

-Hazlo…muévete…junto conmigo…

-Sí…hagámoslo…juntos…

-Nnn…sí…

Y de esa forma empezaron un vaivén sincronizado….

****Fin del Flash Back****

-"Lavi…perdóname…por favor…perdóname…."-Pensaba al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas y succionaba el pene de Allen.

Las horas avanzaron rápidamente, la luna menguante hacía su aparición para proyectar su luz hacia la ventana del aposento de Allen Walker, quien dormía plácidamente y satisfecho, sin embrago, aquel samurai que se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de Allen, lloraba en completo silencio.

Se sentía destrozado: tanto física, mentalmente y emocionalmente. Sentía que había traicionado a Lavi, su primer y gran amor.

Con sumo cuidado, se zafó de los brazos de Allen, quien sólo se limitó a girar hacia la izquierda. Trató de incorporarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo aún temblaba por el inmenso dolor que le habían propinado las fuertes embestidas del menor.

-"Cálmate…Kanda."-Murmuró unos instantes.

Cuando logró calmarse y sacar sobreesfuerzo, tomó su ropa o mejor dicho parte de ella; salió del cuarto de Allen para dirigirse hacia el suyo, cuando en ese momento un intenso dolor en su trasero comenzó atacarlo, a tal grado que empezó a nublarle la vista.

-Rayos…no veo….nada…y me duele todo….

Poco a poco sus piernas fueron doblándose a tal grado que quedó de rodillas sobre el frío y empedrado suelo, cuando en ese momento…

-¿Yu?

Kanda se estremeció al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-L…Lavi…

-¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas?

-No me veas…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no quiero! ¡Lárgate!

En ese momento, Lavi acercó la vela que sostenía con la mano derecha, puesto que el pasillo estaba muy oscuro.

-Yu ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué sólo andas en camiseta? Acaso…. ¡Yu!-Dijo el chico del parche al ver como se desvanecía el peliazul.

Con delicadeza, tomó al chico de la Mugen en su brazo más fuerte junto con su demás ropa mientras con la otra tomaba la vela para guiarse a través del inmenso y oscuro pasillo.

-"Mejor lo llevo a su cuarto, no vaya a ser la de malas que me meta en una bronca con el abuelo Panda. Aunque me sigo preguntando ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?"

Tras haber llegado al cuarto del samurai y haber cerrado la puerta, recostó a Kanda sobre la cama.

-Está ardiendo…-Susurró al tocar su frente.

De inmediato, fue a su cuarto, tomó una caja de medicamentos de su cajón y retornó al cuarto del japonés lo más rápido que pudo.

Pasaron un par de horas para que la fiebre le disminuyera, para esto, Lavi estaba viendo con atención el cuerpo de aquel samurai de poco sentido del humor. Notó que sólo traía puesta su camisa, que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y por lo mismo temblaba. Trataba de averiguar: ¿por qué rayos y centellas estaba en esas condiciones?

-Hmm… ¿dónde… estoy?

-Tranquilo…estás en tu cuarto…

-¿En mi cuarto?

-Sí, te desmayaste en pleno pasillo.

-Ya… veo…

-Trata de descansar…estoy seguro de que mañana te sentirás como nuevo.

-[Lo creas o no, desde que regresaron de esa misión él te ha estado cuidando en todas los aspectos]-Recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho su maestro hace unos días, mientras contemplaba aquel pelirrojo preparando una especie de suero.

-Tenías razón….maestro…

-¿Dijiste algo Yu?

-N…nada…

-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor….

-¿Qué es?

-Es un suero natural para quitar el dolor.

Trató de incorporarse para agarrar el vaso y tomarse el brebaje. Sin embargo, una punzada de dolor hizo que se quejara de dolor.

-M…me duele…arg…

-Mejor acuéstate.

-Pero…

-Acuéstate si tanto te duele.

-Está bien….

-Anda…te ayudo.

Dicho esto, Lavi tomó el vaso para ponerlo al borde de la boca de Kanda, quien se sintió apenado o mejor dicho, avergonzado al tener que ser tratado como un niño de tres años.

Una vez bebido el suero, Kanda cerró los ojos tratando de descansar, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de aquella situación con Allen se hacían presentes al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre Yu?

-N…no puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes?

-Dormir…no puedo dormir.

-Enseguida vengo…

-¿Adónde vas?

-Voy por algo para que te ayude a dormir.

-Por favor…no tardes…

-Descuida, no lo haré.-Dijo mientras le esbozaba una tierna sonrisa a la vez salía del cuarto.

-Lavi…-Sollozaba el joven japonés al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas.

-Un rato después-

-Ya estoy aquí…Yu…

-Te tardaste…

-Lo siento, es que no encontraba las hierbas para el té, pero no te preocupes, en seguida te lo preparo.

-….-

-Lavi…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde aprendiste ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Te refieres a la herbolaria?, pues antes de entrar a la Orden, yo solía viajar mucho desde que tengo memoria con el abuelo Panda y pues el me enseñó algo de medicina, acupuntura y un poco de artes marciales durante ese tiempo.

-Ya veo…es por eso que sabes mucho de medicina.

-Pues…algo….

-¿Y también te enseñó lo de los masajes?

-Eh…sí… ¿acaso te sigue doliendo el cuerpo?

- Sólo la misma zona de la vez pasada…

A continuación, Lavi puso boca abajo a Kanda con mucha delicadeza sobre la cama. Notó que no llevaba ropa interior, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver los firmes glúteos del nipón, quien estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-Muerde la almohada….te va a doler mucho.-Decía el discípulo de Bookman acariciando su cabeza para tratar de calmarlo al haber notado tensión en su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió las piernas del asiático, quien dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquilo…prometo que terminaré rápido…-Le decía el pelirrojo con dulzura mientras lo masajeaba.

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, para esto, la infusión de té que le había preparado Lavi a Kanda ya había hecho efecto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-S…sí…

-Que bueno….ahora trata de descansar…-Decía con dulzura a la vez que acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Kanda, quien empezó a sollozar.

-¿Yu?

-Uh…lo…siento…

-Hey, hey, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te sigue doliendo el cuerpo?

-No es eso….

-¿Entonces?

Kanda no respondió, no obstante, lo que hizo dejó sorprendido al chico del parche: Kanda lo estaba abrazando mientras terminaba de romper su llanto cargado de angustia.

Ante tal situación, Lavi correspondió aquel abrazo con mucho afecto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabellera azulada del espadachín, quien se aferraba a la playera del chico del martillo con más fuerza cada vez que intensificaba el llanto.

Pasó una hora para que Kanda cayera profundamente dormido, después de haber llorado mucho.

-Descansa…Yu…-Susurró Lavi después de haber arropado con doble cobija al chico, quien sostenía con una de sus manos el borde de su playera.

Continuará….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, no se preocupen el capítulo 8 ya está en proceso, así que espero sus quejas, recomendaciones, puntos de vista y si ven algún horror o tienen una duda díganmelas en sus reviews, así que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones (o vagaciones como yo les suelo decir cuando alguien sale de viaje n.n).

Mata nê!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien,¡porque aquí está el capítulo 8! (aplausos en el fondo XDXD).

Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberles hecho pasar un mal momento con el capítulo anterior, pero es que era necesario ponerlo, porque era necesario en la historia.

Otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho ¡y que disfruten el capítulo!

***************************************************************************************

**Capítulo VIII: Confusión y confesión.**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana del cuarto de Yu Kanda, quien despertó al sentir la calidez de la luz solar.

-Uh….que rápido amanece…. ¿verdad Lavi?-Susurraba el peliazul a la vez que extendía el brazo tratando de hallar al pelirrojo con el tacto, pero no lo halló.

-¿Lavi? ¿Dónde estás?-Dijo Kanda levantándose bruscamente de su cama para buscar con la vista al chico pero tampoco lo encontró.

-Lavi…-Susurró con tristeza por la ausencia del joven.

Tras haberse duchado y arreglado, Kanda salió de su habitación casi corriendo hacia el comedor, trataba de encontrarlo con la vista, pero no lo encontró, dejando a más de una persona con cara de signo de interrogación.

-"Seguramente está en la biblioteca."-Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el dichoso cuarto.

Al entrar no encontró al pelirrojo, sino una nota pegada a un paquete cubierto de papel estraza sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se cuestionó al mismo tiempo que tomaba el paquete junto con la nota que decía:

"_Del Spa para doña dolores"_

-Imbécil…-Murmuró todo sonrojado a la vez que guardaba aquel paquete en su gabardina discretamente.

-¡Con que ahí estabas!-Dijo con voz cantarina Lenalee.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi hermano nos ha mandado a llamar.

-"¿Y ahora qué querrá ese idiota?"-Pensó fugazmente.

***************************************************************************************

-Oye Lavi ¿te sientes bien? porque te noto cansado.

-De hecho… lo estoy Allen….

-¿Acaso estuviste trabajando hasta muy tarde?

-No….

-¿Entonces?

-Es que me dio insomnio…

-¿Y por qué no tomaste nada para dormir?

-Si lo hice, pero creo que tan atareado estuve durante estas semanas que no pude dormir a gusto y mucho menos con los ronquidos del Panda.

-Pues ¿por qué no vamos al hostal para que descanses un rato? De todas formas ya completamos la misión.

-Tienes razón…-Dijo con desgano.

***************************************************************************************

-Tú y mi querida Lenalee irán a Escocia a investigar donde se encuentra la inocencia que está provocando efectos anormales en la zona de Stoneage.

-¿Y dónde rayos está eso?-Preguntó Kanda.

-Está al sur de Escocia, no se preocupen, hay un buscador esperándolos cerca de esa zona.

-Entiendo, vámonos….-Dijo con indiferencia el peliazul.

-Espera Kanda.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Cuida a mi hermosa Lenalee o te mato.-Dijo con voz y con una mirada tétrica al estilo Yamato (de Naruto Shippuden).

-Sí…sí…como digas.-Decía Kanda con una venita en su frente.

-¡Y no vayas a espiarla cuando esté en su cuarto o te irá peor!

-Estúpido….-Murmuró a la vez que intentaba mantener el control.

***************************************************************************************

-Si que estaba cansado.-Mencionó Allen tras haber entrado a la alcoba con una charola de comida, la cual dejó sobre una mesa de noche.

Tomó una silla para sentarse y comer lo que había en la charola, mientras veía a ese chico pelirrojo dando vueltas sobre la cama buscando, tal vez, una posición cómoda; pero luego se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba inquieto por un sueño.

Decidió dejar de lado la manzana que estaba apunto de ser devorada, para ver la razón por la cual Lavi estaba muy inquieto y al acercarse notó que le pelirrojo estaba sudando, su cara lucía un rubor color rosa y con la boca entre abierta emitía discretos gemidos.

-Eh….Lavi…

-Ah….ah…más…

-"Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que estará soñando?"-Pensó el peliblanco.

-Lavi…Lavi….despierta.

-Hmm….quiero….más….-Gemía a la vez que atrapaba a Allen en un abrazo.

-¡Despierta Lavi!-Gritó todo rojo.

-¡WUAHH!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que soltó al quinceañero.

-¡¿Qué pasó Allen?!-Gritó al ver al chico de la mano escarlata sobre el suelo.

-Ay…eso dolió….-Dijo entre dientes sobándose la cabeza.-N…nada, es sólo que como te vi muy inquieto pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo así por el estilo.

-Eh…lo siento, es que soy muy inquieto para dormir.

-D…descuida…supongo que es algo natural en ti…

-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo nada de lo que estaba soñando.-Decía a la vez que ayudaba a Walker a ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas ni siquiera un poco?

-S…sí…. ¿acaso te asusté?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que me pareció haberte escuchado gemir…-Dijo con mucha pena.

-¿Gemir?

-Sí…

***************************************************************************************

-Así que esto es Stoneage ¿cierto?

-Así es Kanda.

-Se ve bien "equis"

-Je, je, me imaginé que dirías eso.

-Ah…-Dijo mientras ponía sus ojos de puntito y línea atravesada.

Una vez que se encontraron con el buscador, emprendieron la búsqueda de la inocencia.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio conocido como "Las Tres estrellas", el Conde del Milenio y los de la Familia Noé ya habían terminado su tradicional banquete, cunado en ese momento el Conde hizo un anuncio.

-Antes de que se retiren, quiero hacerles un anuncio.

-¿De qué se trata?-Cuestionó Tikki.

-Ustedes saben que nuestro trabajo no sólo consiste en crear Akumas para destruir a los humanos, sino que también es corromperlos.

-Ajá ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que quiere decir?-Cuestionó de nuevo el duque.

-Pues últimamente he estado percibiendo un sentimiento de confusión incrementándose en uno de los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura.

-¿Eh? ¡Explíquese Conde!-Dijo algo exasperada Road.

-Tranquila Road, pronto lo sabrás porque tú y Tikki van a realizar el siguiente trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es?-Cuestionó Tikki.

-Quiero que visiten a este jovencito. -Dijo el Conde tras haberles lanzado una tarjeta de pocker con el nombre de la víctima.

-¿A él?

-Sí, quiero que lo visiten y háganlo vivir un infierno de confusión hasta que caiga en la desesperación y la locura. No importa el método, sólo háganlo.

-¡Yupii suena divertido!!-Gritó Road de alegría.

-Pero ¿cuál es el objetivo de todo este rollo?

-Fácil, divertirme con el sufrimiento de esos exorcistas por acabar con tantos de mis preciosos Akumas y por haber destruido mi preciado huevo de materia oscura.

-Entendido.-Dijeron ambos Noé retirándose a la vez que se escuchaba la carcajada del regordete Conde.

***************************************************************************************

-Oye Lavi….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que tú y yo nos….

-Claro que la recuerdo ¿por qué?

-Es que quería saber si aún…

-Descuida, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Ya veo; en ese caso quiero darte las gracias por ello.

-Hey, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-S….sí…

Hubo silencio unos instantes, no obstante, en ese lapso los dos chicos sólo parecían comunicarse con la mirada, las cuales parecían penetrarse profundamente a tal grado que le inconsciente de ambos tomó el control de sus mentes, manifestándose en un profundo y lujurioso beso.

Lavi, quien estaba sentado sobre la orilla de la cama terminó por acostarse cuando Allen se encimó en él para profundizar el contacto de sus labios con los de Lavi, quien a su vez tomó por la cintura al joven que tenía encima.

Mientras tanto en Stoneage, Kanda y Lenalee se estaban enfrentando a un ejército de Akumas de nivel 1 y 2. Para la desgracia de los dos el buscador que los acompañaba había muerto y lo peor es que el terreno no era nada favorable para evitar los ataques de los de nivel 2.

Sin embargo, la situación pudo reponerse gracias a la doble ilusión que empleó Kanda para acabar con los Akuma de nivel 2 que estaban dirigiendo a los Akuma de nivel 1, los cuales fueron destruidos por Lenalee, para luego tomar la inocencia que había provocado todo ese alboroto.

-Fueron todos ¿verdad?-Cuestionó Lenalee.

-Sí.-Dijo indiferente el samurai mientras envainaba su espada y se encaminaba hacia el hostal.

-¡Oye no me dejes aquí!-Gritó la chica de las botas corriendo detrás de él.

Ya en el hostal, Kanda se encerró en la habitación que le había tocado. Estaba cansado y acalorado por la misión anterior, cuando en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó tajante el peliazul a Lenalee.

-Este…yo…

-Dilo.

-¿Podrías matar una cucaracha que está dentro de la tina de baño?-Dijo un tanto cohibida.

-"Tonta"-Pensó fugazmente.-Enseguida voy.-Dijo encaminándose hacia el cuarto de la chica.

-Un rato después-

-Listo.

-G…gracias…

-De nada.-Dijo encaminándose hacia su habitación, dejando a una Lenalee algo confundida.

-Últimamente se está comportando más extraño de lo normal.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kanda sacó el paquete envuelto de papel estraza y con la curiosa nota que Lavi le había escrito, a lo que dijo:

-Estúpido conejo….

Como si se tratara de un niño que recibió su regalo de cumpleaños, Kanda rompió el papel que cubría el paquete, inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa que delataba emoción y felicidad al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un hermoso brillo nunca antes manifestado, quizás porque era el primer regalo que recibía de la persona más importante de su vida.

Tras haber quitado la cubierta de papel estraza, se dio cuenta de que el paquete era una caja de madera, la cual contenía pequeños frascos de ungüentos y otros medicamentos. De nuevo, Kanda recordó las palabras de su maestro respecto a Lavi y a la vez recordó aquellos momentos en lo que le pelirrojo había hecho de médico cuando se puso mal.

Abrazó la caja con mucho afecto como tratando de percibir la fragancia de Lavi, de su Lavi.

-Gracias estúpido conejito.-Susurró con un tierno rubor rosa.

Mientras Kanda pensaba en Lavi, él por el contrario estaba pensando en otra persona: Allen Walker.

Ambos estaban enfrascados con ese apasionado y lujurioso beso que, automáticamente, Lavi rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del peliblanco, quien a su vez metía sus manos debajo de la camisa azul del pelirrojo, que a su vez se estremeció por la frialdad de las manos de Walker.

-No sé como es que las mujeres no se fijan en alguien como tú.-Gimió Allen antes de dar un lengüetazo a los labios de Lavi.

-Quizás porque les parezco un estúpido.-Dijo poco después de aflojar sus piernas para liberar la cintura de Walker.

-Pues si es así, entonces ellas son las estúpidas.

-Oye, es feo eso que dijiste.-Dijo como defensor de las mujeres.

-Lo sé, pero si así entonces realmente lo son porque se están perdiendo de un hombre maravilloso como tú.

Ante estas palabras, Lavi quedó estático, pues jamás se imaginó que Allen Walker le fuera a decir algo tan hermoso, que por unos momentos lo hicieron el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez un hueco en su corazón lo hirió como si se tratara de una filosa espina.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

-N…nada…

-Entonces…sigamos…-Dijo con sensualidad el peliblanco antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de Lavi.

Como si se tratara de una vasija de cristal, Lavi tomó la cintura de Walker para atraerlo más, debido a la diferencia de alturas; provocando una leve rozadura de su entre pierna con la de Allen: haciendo que los dos externaran un gemido de placer para luego disculparse mutuamente, o al menos eso fue lo que Lavi quería hacer.

-Lo…siento Allen, fui un tonto al no fijarme.

Por unos breves momentos, Allen no dijo nada al poner una expresión pensativa por el acto anterior, para luego poner una juguetona y pervertida sonrisa con los adjetivos anteriores.

-A…Allen… ¿Por qué pones esa expresión?

Allen no dijo nada y como si se le antojara un dulce deslizara su lengua por sus labios, haciendo un buen contraste con aquella juguetona y lasciva sonrisa, la cual provocó que Lavi tragara grueso.

-¿Allen?

De nuevo Allen volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Lavi, quien abrió el ojo como plato al sentir como el peliblanco comenzaba a rozar su entre pierna con la suya en un lento pero rítmico movimiento de caderas.

Aquel movimiento hizo que Lavi emitiera gemidos entrecortados por el contacto de los labios de Walker, quien seguía con el movimiento de caderas. Por unos momentos, se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido…Allen…-Decía entre jadeos el ojiverde.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás…baka Usagui…

-Lo sé…baka Moyashi….

De nueva cuenta, volvieron a juntar sus labios con más deseo y pasión, a la vez que se revolvían en las sábanas, las cuales cayeron al suelo. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, sin embargo, cuando Allen metió una de sus manos al pantalón de Lavi con la intención de agarrar el miembro del mismo; una mano impidió que llevara a cabo esa intención.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

Lavi no dijo nada, simplemente sacó la mano del peliblanco con delicadeza y verlo con una mirada llena de confusión pero a la vez con una amable sonrisa.

-Lo siento Allen…pero…

-Estás nervioso ¿verdad?

-N…no es eso…

-Entonces ¿te parece si continuamos?

-….-

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Lavi, Allen con descaro desabrochó el pantalón del mismo con desesperación para así sacar la hombría de Lavi y pasarla sobre su lengua. No obstante, el discípulo de Bookman detuvo la mano de Walker a modo de hacer una leve presión.

-Lavi ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, necesito tomar aire freso….

-Pero…

-Por favor…entiende…necesito tomar aire fresco.

-Está bien….-Dijo Walker empleando un tono de resignación.

-Gracias….-Dijo Lavi antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Allen muy confundido.

Entre tanto, en el hostal donde se encontraban hospedados Lenalee y Yu Kanda. Todo parecía tranquilo, no obstante, el sueño de Kanda fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañera al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eh….yo…¡¡Wuahh!!

-O…oye…tranquila…-Tartamudeó tratando de mantenerse de pie al momento en que Lenalee lo abrazó llorando.

Después de un buen rato de haber llorado, ambos se sentaron sobre el borde de la cama para platicar, ya que el sueño se había esfumado en ambos chicos.

-¿Te sientes más tranquila?-Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-S…sí…

-Oye….no es que sea metiche, pero ¿por qué estabas llorando? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que yo….

-Tranquila…dímelo despacio…

-Es que es una tontería….

-Aunque sea "una tontería" es bueno desahogarte….

Lenalee miró con asombro a Kanda, puesto que aquel chico era considerado por todos un demonio, quien al notar la expresión de asombro de la chica se sonrojó por el comentario que había hecho antes, a lo que Lenalee no pudo evitar una risita ante el rubor del otro.

-D…deja de reírte, niña tonta…-Trató de decir al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su gran rubor.

-Es que nunca imaginé que fueras a decir eso y también debo admitir que te ves lindo todo sonrojado.

-Cállate…

-No seas pelado.-Dijo haciendo un puchero a la vez que le daba un leve codazo en el antebrazo.

-Entonces no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, es la verdad, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-Ah…que no escuincla chillona.

De nueva cuenta, Lenalee le metió otro codazo pero esta vez más duro, que hizo que Kanda se quejara.

-Oye, cálmate….-Dijo mientras se sobaba el antebrazo.

-Pues de de estar de pelado.

-Bueno pues, ya dime quien te hizo llorar para que vaya y lo mate con Mugen.

-Si que eres extremista.-Dijo la chica con ojos de puntito y con una risita.-Pues….se trata de Allen…

De repente, la mente de Kanda se bloqueó al escuchar el nombre del responsable de las lágrimas de la chica Lee, para luego empezar a recordar aquel día en que Allen lo había violado.

-¡Kanda!-Gritó Lenalee preocupada al notar palidez en el rostro de Kanda.

-Eh….lo siento….

-¿Estás bien? te ves pálido.

-¡Ah! No es nada es sólo que estoy cansado, pero descuida no es grave….

-¿Seguro?

-Sí niña…ahora dime: ¿qué te hizo el estúpido Moyashi?

-Realmente no me hizo nada malo, es sólo que…estoy enamorada de él, pero el no lo capta a pesar de que se lo he demostrado muchas veces…

-Pues ¿qué esperabas? Es un retrazado mental.-Dijo Kanda tratando de consolarla al haber notado que estaba llorando otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Lavi caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles empedradas del pueblo de Lourdes hasta toparse con un callejón sin salida. Para esto, el día había cedido su lugar al atardecer, el cual Lavi contemplaba mientras con una mano se tapaba la vista por los intensos rayos solares hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo.

-"¿Qué es lo que me pausa?"-Pensó después de cubrir su rostro con sus brazos que estaban recargados sobre sus piernas.

-"¿Por qué habré hecho eso? se suponía que Allen es la persona que amo…y…sin embargo….yo…"-lo eché todo a perder….-Susurró con voz quebradiza a la vez que levantaba el rostro, el cual quedó estático al ver la cara de Road a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Pobre de ti ¿verdad?

-¿Q….Qué haces aquí?-Tartamudeó Lavi a la vez que daba un brinco del susto.

-Tranquilo…solo vengo a jugar contigo un ratito otra vez ¿verdad Tikki?

-Es verdad, sólo venimos a jugar contigo Bookman Jr.-Dijo Tikki a la vez que esbozaba una macabra sonrisa como cuando persiguió a Suman y a sus compañeros.

El sol se había ocultado y Lavi aún no regresaba, lo cual preocupó en gran manera al chico Walker que miraba a través del cristal las primeras estrellas que salían del manto azul con negro.

-"Lavi ¿por qué tardas tanto?"-Pensó con preocupación a la vez que corría la cortina para desvestirse, tomar una toalla y luego darse una refrescante ducha.

Entre tanto, Lavi estaba acorralado por un muro a su espalda y los Noé; notó como los dos se alejaban de él unos cuantos centímetros, pero sin dejar de acorralarlo.

-Muy bien Road, empieza…-Ordenó el elegante duque.

-¡¡Sí!!-Exclamó con emoción la chica.

A continuación, el panorama de aquel maloliente y asqueroso callejón fue remplazado por un escenario de color negro lleno de accesorios infantiles como cajas de regalo, muñecas, dulces, velas de cumpleaños, etc.

-¿D…dónde estoy?-Dijo nervioso el joven de el joven Bookman.

-Bienvenido otra vez a mi mundo Bookman Jr.

-E….esto no es real…-Dijo Lavi mientras cerraba los ojos como si con eso pudiera retornar a la realidad, sin embargo, fue inútil.

-¿Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? Es imposible que salgas de este mundo a menos que yo lo desee.

-R….rayos…es verdad….lo había olvidado…-Dijo entre dientes con molestia, lo cual hizo que la chica esbozara media sonrisa.

-Oye Road ¿Por qué no mejor cambias este estúpido escenario por uno más serio?-Protestó el duque mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Tienes razón.-Segundos después-¡Oye no insultes mi escenario favorito!

-"Par de estúpidos."-Pensó Lavi con sus típicas orejas de conejo, con ojos de puntito y una gota en la cabeza.

De repente, el escenario infantil desapareció, dando lugar a otro escenario de color negro, sólo que este en vez de tener accesorios infantiles tenía espejos de varios tamaños y formas en los cuales se reflejaba la imagen del pelirrojo.

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo Tikki después de haber exhalado el humo del cigarrillo, el cual tiró lo que supuestamente sería el suelo.

Lavi volteaba a todos lados, estaba confundido, nervioso y asustado. Se sentía como un animalito enjaulado o mejor dicho acorralado por sus presas.

-Empecemos….-Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa la peliazul.

Lavi cerró los ojos, sabía que enfrentarse a los Noé no era cosa fácil y más porque después de haberse enfrentado a ellos en el pasado. Sin embrago…

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!

El mencionado volteó al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba y al ver de quien se trataba, quedó petrificado.

-¿Allen….?-Susurró con asombro.

Continuará….

***************************************************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben: espero sus puntos de vista, sus opiniones, recomendaciones y quejas en sus reviews.

Mata nâ!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Konnbanwa!!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la están pasando en esta cuarentena? Bueno, espero que bien ¡porque les traigo el capítulo 9!

Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y también quiero informarles antes que nada que el capítulo es un poco corto porque está muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, así que aquí está la primera parte que espero que sea de su agrado.

***************************************************************************************

**Capítulo IX: ****La diferencia entre querer y amar (1ra parte).**

El ojo de Lavi se abrió al ver que sólo se encontraba ante la imagen de Allen Walker llamándolo una y otra vez.

-Lavi….

-….-

-Lavi, dame mi primer beso.-Dijo la imagen de Allen acercándose al rostro del mencionado que estaba pasmado por la petición del peliblanco.

-Es la persona que amas ¿verdad?-Dijo la voz de Road, la cual resonaba como eco.-Entonces, debes besarlo.

-Lavi ¿me amas?-Dijo la imagen de Allen.

-Yo…yo…

-Si me amas ¿por qué no me besas?

-Allen….yo….

-Te amo Lavi….-Susurró Allen antes de besarlo.

Una vez más, el ojo de Lavi se abrió como plato ante el atrevido acto de Allen. No sabía si eso había sido real o no, pero el simple hecho de que aquella figura de Allen lo estuviera besando con pasión y deseo era algo que debía disfrutar aún si se trataba de una ilusión. Y sin saberlo, cayó en el juego de los Noé, quienes veían divertidos como el joven se había sometido en aquel trance.

-Que divertido es esto ¿verdad Tikki?

-Tienes razón, aunque podemos hacer esto más interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu solo observa.

-No sé lo que estés tramando, pero si dices que va a poner más interesante, entonces está bien.

Dicho esto, Road se cruzó de piernas mientras que Tikki se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lavi, quien aparentemente estaba enfrascado con aquel beso.

-Eres un traidor.

Lavi detuvo toda acción al escuchar la tajante voz de…

-Y….Yu….-Tartamudeó el discípulo de Bookman ante la figura de Kanda.

-Eres de lo peor, te odio…

-Yu…no es lo que tú crees….

-Te di mi virginidad….

-Y…Yu…por favor….

-Te di mi corazón, mi amor, todo….

-Y….Yu….detente….

-¡Cállate!

Lavi calló al instante, jamás había sentido un dolor tan agudo en el corazón como en ese momento. De repente, Kanda se acercó tanto al rostro de Lavi, que las narices de ambos se tocaban levemente.

-Perdóname…..Yu….

-Lavi ¿me amas?-Decía la imagen de Allen.

-Eres un traidor.-Decía la imagen de Kanda.

La cabeza de Lavi comenzó a dar vueltas a la vez que las voces de Allen y Kanda lo aturdían con las frases anteriores, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y pegó un alarido de desesperación y frustración.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!-Gritaba desesperado y frustrado a tal grado que las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Una mano tocó la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien no solamente lloraba, también temblaba y más al sentir el tacto de aquella mano.

-Pobrecito, estás confundido ¿verdad?

Lavi no decía nada, tan sólo se dejó caer sobre sus piernas al sentir pesado su cuerpo. Tikki se puso a su altura y tomando su mentón, le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

-Parchado ¿a quién amas? ¿Al chico tramposo o al chico del Kendo?

-¡Lavi!

El mencionado volteó hacia la imagen de Allen y al verlo, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la imagen de un Allen semidesnudo que destilaba sensualidad y lascivia en su rostro.

-Lavi…no sólo quiero mi primer beso.-Dijo a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Lavi con sus brazos.-También quiero mi primera vez contigo….-Susurró con sensualidad el peliblanco en el oído del pelirrojo, quien quedó atónito ante la petición de Allen.-Lavi….

Entonces el pelirrojo tomó la mano al Noé para aferrarse a su brazo, ignorando la imagen del peliblanco sobre su regazo. No quería realmente nada con el subordinado del Conde, lo que realmente deseaba era concentrarse en otra cosa, la que fuera, sólo deseaba enfocarse en otra cosa. Y eligió el rostro de Tikki.

Fijó su ojo verde en el rostro del mayor, memorizando cada facción de su rostro, cada hebra de su cabello. Se perdió en sus finas y oscuras cejas, luego en sus pestañas, sus ojos, y así sucesivamente. Este fijó examen hizo sentir un tanto incómodo a Mikk, y más cuando el joven Bookman fijó su mirada en sus ojos. Sintió como si pudiese ver a través de él.

-¿Qué?-Dijo golpeado.- ¡Deja de verme así!

Ahora se fijó en sus labios. La forma de ellos, la manera en que se movían al pronunciar las palabras. Y su voz, suave y varonil a pesar de casi escupir las palabras.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!-Lo sacudió sin éxito-¡Deja de verme así!-Lo empezó a golpear para que lo soltara, pero no sucedió.

El joven Bookman memorizó cada movimiento del Noé, incluso la fuerza de sus golpes y la frecuencia con que los daba. Se aferró incluso más a su brazo para ver la reacción de su agresor, quien se exasperó más y aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes.

-¡Hey Road! ¡Este parchado ya enloqueció! ¡Acaba de una vez con esta estupidez!

-¡Ah~!-Se quejó la chica.- ¿Ya te fastidió esto?

-¡Que lo termines de una buena vez!

-Ne~Tikki ¿no te gusta su tierno abrazo?-Dijo jugando mientras hacía desaparecer la imagen de Allen.

-¡Deja tus niñerías niña pervertida!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Tikki está nervioso! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡"Nervioso" tu cerebro de mono!-Alzó un puño amenazador.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Cuando al fin volvieron a estar en el sucio y maloliente callejón, Lavi aflojó un poco su agarre y al fin Tikki se lo pudo quitar de encima.

-Éste imbécil arruinó mi traje.-Dijo sumamente enojado al ver manchas de sangre impregnadas en su elegante traje negro.

-Pobrecito, estropeaste su carita.-Decía Road mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lavi.

-¡Él se lo buscó apulso, además se ve bien con esa sangre, hace juego con su cabello!

-Tienes razón.-Dijo lamiéndose los dedos manchados del líquido carmesí.

-¿Ocurre algo Road?-Cuestionó el pelinegro al notar a su hermana sin moverse.

-Es que hay algo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad en este chico.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué habrá debajo de su parche?

-¡Por favor Road! Es obvio, ese chico tiene un parche porque está tuerto, anda vámonos.

-Pero, estoy segura de que nos hace falta algo importante por hacer.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Bueno, el Conde dijo que nuestro trabajo era corromper a los humanos ¿cierto?

-¡Ay ya déjate de rodeos y escúpelo de una buena vez!

-El Conde dijo que lo hiciéramos caer en un infierno de confusión ¿por qué no lo haces vivir un infierno en la realidad por haber estropeado tu traje?

-Arg…ya déjalo ahí, ya cumplimos la misión que nos encomendó el Conde, vámonos.

-Está bien….-Dijo Road resignada, claro, no sin antes de haberle arrancado el parche de a Lavi, quien sólo movió la pupila para ver como los Noé se desvanecían en medio de la puerta que Road invocó.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó y como si estuviera borracho comenzó a tambalearse cada vez que daba un paso. Su vista comenzó a nublarse gasta perder la conciencia y por lo consiguiente, caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Kanda y Lenalee ya habían regresado a la Orden Oscura y después de haber entregado el reporte a Komui, ambos se dirigieron al comedor para platicar más a gusto, al menos para Lenalee, quien ahora sentía más confianza con el samurai. Después de comer, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los demás.

-Oye ¿para qué me traes a tu cuarto?-Cuestionó el peliazul al pie de de la puerta.

-Para platicar más a gusto.-Respondió la china a la vez que se sentaba sobre su cama, invitando a Kanda a entrar y sentarse a su lado.

-De acuerdo….-Respondió el japonés tras haberse adentrado al cuarto de la chica y haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿Y ahora de qué quieres platicar?-Preguntó Kanda una vez sentado sobre la cama.

-Quería darte las gracias por haberme escuchado la noche anterior….realmente te lo agradezco….-Dijo conteniendo el sollozo.

-No hay nada de qué agradecer….además….

-¿Además?

-Demuéstrale y dile cuanto lo amas.-Dijo Kanda a la vez que pasaba un dedo sobre una lágrima de la pelinegra, quien optó por abrazarlo.

-Gracias Kanda…

-"De hecho soy yo quien debería agradecérselo a mi maestro por las palabras."-Pensó por unos momentos el samurai a la vez que correspondía ese afectuoso y amistoso abrazo, el cual fue interrumpido por la misma Lenalee.

-¿Y si aún no me corresponde?

-Sabes que ese Moyahi tiene una cáscara muy dura para captar las cosas a la primera, así que esfuérzate un poco más para que le entre el mensaje a su cerebro de haba.

-¡Tienes razón, voy a esforzarme hasta que lo logre!-Exclamó con exhortación a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Aunque no lo parecía, Kanda estaba feliz por la que ahora consideraba su amiga. Era extraño, pero sentía que quizás podía confiar en ella al grado de confiarle su más grande e íntimo secreto, el cual sólo el General Tiedoll conocía hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, debido a que Lenalee había besado su mejilla.

-Eh…. ¿Qué fue eso?-Tartamudeó con la cara ruborizada y perpleja.

-Je, es mi forma de darte gracias.-Dijo entre risas al notar que aparte de la cara de asombro y rubor; el chico tenía las orejas al rojo vivo.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan tímido, Kanda.-Seguía diciendo entre risas la chica de las botas a la vez que tocaba las hirvientes orejas del chico.

-Cállate, niña tonta.-Dijo poniéndose más rojo.

-Por cierto Kanda, te he notado muy extraño ¿qué es lo que te está ocurriendo?

-"Sabía que iba preguntar algo como eso."-Pensó fugazmente.

-¿Acaso estás enamorado?-Preguntó inocentemente la ojivioleta.

-"¡Rayos es astuta!"-Pensó nuevamente a la vez que un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho se manifestara y el rubor se extendiera por toda su cara hasta parecer un anuncio de neón.

-Y….yo…

-¡Lo sabía!-Gritó con asombro la chica.

-¡Shhhh! No grites tarada.-Dijo el espadachín tapándole la boca justo a tiempo.

-Perdón….es que nunca me imaginé que de verdad estuvieras enamorado, pero ¿de quién?

-"Ese es problema."-Pensó a la vez que ponía su semblante serio, lo cual llamó la atención de Lenalee.

-¿Kanda?-Dijo la chica Lee al ver a Kanda pararse.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme…nos vemos después….-Dijo el espadachín antes de salir de aquel cuarto, dejando a una Lenalee confundida y preocupada, la cual incrementó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Kanda estaba en una situación más complicada que en la que ella estaba.

-"Pobre Kanda, a la mejor su amor no es correspondido."-Pensó con tristeza viendo hacia la puerta.

Ente tanto, en el pueblo de Lourdes, Allen junto con un buscador estaba recorriendo como loco las calles tratando de hallar a Lavi, quien fue hallado por le buscador al ver un pequeño círculo de niños rodeándolo.

-¡Walker-kun ya lo encontré!-Dijo el buscador después de haber ahuyentado a los niños.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó el peliblanco a través de Timcampy.

-Está cerca del hostal.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está inconsciente y gravemente herido.

-¡Enseguida voy!-dijo el ojigris apresurando su paso, casi dejando atrás a Timcampy, quien también apresuró el vuelo.

Tras haber llegado a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Allen quedó estupefacto al verlo golpeado, ensangrentado, pálido….en pocas palabras: se veía moribundo.

-¡Lavi!-Gritó Walker acercándose a su malherido camarada, quien a pesar de estar inconsciente tenía los ojos semiabiertos, lo cual hizo que Allen se estremeciera de miedo.

-"Oh por Dios, no respira…."-Pensó Allen con impotencia mientras el buscador pedía ayuda a la Orden Oscura por medio del teléfono portátil que llevaba.

Con sumo cuidado, llevaron a Lavi hacia el hospital para que por lo menos trataran sus heridas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctora?-Preguntó con preocupación el chico Walker.

-Por el momento se encuentra estable, aunque deberá permanecer en cama unos dos días.

-¿Y sus heridas?

-Al parecer alguien lo golpeó tan fuerte que le provocó una profunda hemorragia en la cabeza, aunque me sorprende que no haya sufrido algún daño cerebral.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro, pero procure no despertarlo, al parecer también sufrió un shock post-traumático como los que sufren las personas que son víctimas de una violación. Así que por favor, en caso de que esté despierto no lo vaya alterar.

-Entendido, ven Timcampy.

Tras haber entrado a la habitación y haber cerrado lentamente la puerta. Allen sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a ese alegre pelirrojo en una cama de hospital con gasas en el rostro y un rollo de vendajes entrelazados en su cabeza.

-Lavi….-Murmuró el peliblanco a la vez que se acercaba hacia el mencionado, quien no se inmutaba.

Allen comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, realmente le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado, que sin poder evitarlo recargó su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama para seguir llorando.

Pero fue interrumpido al sentir un leve y débil movimiento de los dedos de Lavi, quien comenzó a emitir débiles sonidos de dolor.

-¿L…Lavi?-Preguntó con voz quebradiza el ojigris al ver que su compañero estaba completamente despierto.

El mencionado ni se inmutó, tan solo mantenía fija su vacía vista sobre el techo, como si fuera más interesante que la presencia de Allen, quien comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Lavi no se inmutaba, como si estuviera en estado vegetal.

-Lavi…s….soy….Allen…..-Dijo con titubeo, tratando de llamar su atención, la cual seguía centrada en el blanco techo.

-Lavi… ¿qué hay de interesante en el techo?-Preguntó nuevamente con titubeo, el cual se estaba transformando en sollozos.

Después de unos minutos, Lavi dirigió su vacía mirada hacia el chico que lo estaba llamando con angustia.

-Lavi…soy….Allen….tu amigo….

De pronto, las pupilas de Lavi se dilataron al ver al albino y como si alguien tratara de matarlo, pegó un alarido de pánico al mismo tiempo que sus ojos sacaban lágrimas.

-¡¡WUAHH!! ¡¡Aléjate!! ¡¡Aléjate!! ¡¡No me toques!!-Gritaba con espanto a la vez que se arrinconaba a la pared sentándose en posición fetal.

Allen estaba estupefacto ante las reacciones de Lavi, quien seguía gritando como histérico, a la vez que pateaba las sábanas, la almohada y el tripee a tal grado que el contenedor del suero se desquebrajó, lo cual hizo que la enfermera y la doctora entraran estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Gritó la doctora con tres enfermeras que estaban sosteniendo al chico, mientras que la doctora le inyectaba un sedante para controlarlo.

Tardaron como cuatro horas ahí adentro. Allen seguía perplejo y atónito. Jamás había visto a Lavi reaccionar de esa forma tan hostil, al menos no bajo el control del poder de Road.

-Jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma….Tim…-Sollozaba el chico de la mano escarlata mientras abrazaba al Golem dorado.

-Allen-kun….

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el peliblanco mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un ala de Timcampy.

-He contactado a la Orden Oscura y me dijeron que pronto llegaran con la ayuda.

-Gracias…puedes retirarte a descansar….

-Allen-kun debería ser usted quien descanse.

-No te preocupes, yo seré el que haga guardia hasta que ellos vengan.

-Como usted diga….-Dijo resignado el buscador.

-Lavi…

Pasaron los dos días. Para esto, la Orden Oscura ya había atendido a Lavi y Allen, quien permanecía sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica, esperando noticias sobre el pelirrojo, mientras gritaba como histérico adentro del cuarto donde lo estaban atendiendo.

Allen se tapó los oídos, no podía seguir escuchando esos desgarradores gritos que hacían eco en toda la sala, haciendo que más de una persona se preocupara o se espantara.

Finalmente, Allen se retiró casi corriendo de aquel sitio. No soportó seguir escuchando esos alaridos de dolor, terror e histeria de aquel pelirrojo.

Allen corrió y corrió hasta toparse con su peor pesadilla: Cross Marian a quien abrazó inesperadamente a la vez que rompía en llanto.

Marian no se inmutó, realmente no le importó que su "baka nesshin" estuviera como niñito sobre su pecho. Sabía que cada vez que Allen actuaba de esa forma, era porque el chico tenía un problema muy serio.

Pasó mucho rato para que Allen dejara de llorar y se quedara dormido de pie y recargado sobre el pecho del general, quien lo tomó en sus brazos como si se tratara de un padre que lleva a su hijito a la cama después de haberle leído un cuento.

Después de quitarle las botas, el pelirrojo lo arropó con la cobija que había al pie de la cama del Moyashi.

-Baka nesshin…-Murmuró Marian esperando a que el chico despertara.

-Toc toc-

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta: era el general Klaud Nine.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto preciosa, yo siempre estaré a tu disposición.

-Baka.-Murmuró la mujer ante el piropo de Marian.-Sólo serán unos minutos, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

-No al contrario, él sí que es una pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo el pelirrojo señalando con el pulgar hacia Allen.

-Hmp, no me extraña que ese niño odie a un zángano empedernido como tú.

-Wow, gracias por el cumplido, querida.-Dijo el adulto rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia.

-Hmp. Quizás para muchas mujeres seas todo un Don Juan, pero yo sólo puedo ver lo que hay detrás de esa máscara ¿cierto?-Decía la general acercando su rostro hacia el de Cross, quien selló esas palabras en un seductor beso.

Ambos comenzaron una danza de besos, como si fueran a ser los últimos de sus vidas y en pocos minutos sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo; ya que el general Tiedoll (junto con Kanda, Marie y Chaoji) pasaba por ahí.

-Admito que los dos se aman, pero no hagan esas cosas enfrente de los niños, por favor.-Protestó el general Tiedoll mientras que sus pupilos estaban muertos de la vergüenza y de asco.

-¡Maestro eso fue asqueroso!-Protestó Allen desde su cama todo ruborizado.

-Se nota que todavía eres un niño baka nesshin.-Dijo de forma burlona.

-Baka shishio….-Murmuró el chico todavía ruborizado.

-Por cierto, Allen….

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-De castigo por haberme obligado a tomar el papel de padre y por haberme usado de servilleta…

-"Ops"-Pensó el albino lo peor…

-¡¡Vas a lavar a mano mi chaqueta por untarle tus asquerosos mocos!!-Gritó con histeria a la vez que le aventaba la prenda a la cara.

-¡¡BUAAA Mana ¿por qué tuviste que morir?!! ¡¡Mana era un buen padre BUAAA!!

-Mana es punto muerto…-Mencionó con crueldad el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de guasón.

~ Silencio por tres segundos y después ~

-¡¡BUAAA eres un demonio!!

-¿Y así quieres tener hijos conmigo?-Dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al peliblanco para calmarlo.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, nuestros hijos serán punto y aparte.

-Hmp. Si que no tienes remedio.-Decía Klaud acariciando la cabellera de Allen.

-Ya, ya no llores mamá está aquí.

-¿M…mamá?-Dijo sacado de onda el ojigris.

-Así es, pronto me casaré con tu maestro y podrás tener la mamá que nunca tuviste.-Dijo Klaud mientras seguía acariciando al albino, como si se tratara de un perrito.

-"Un momento sólo alguien como mi maestro se casaría con él…"-Pensó con la cara azulada imaginando como la cara de Klaud se transformaba en la de un despiadado demonio con lengua de serpiente y con garras.

-¡¡BUAAA prefiero ser huérfano!!-Chillaba el peliblanco mientras que Klaud sacaba una gota en su sien.

-Ay estos niños…-Suspiró Tiedoll ante todo ese espectáculo, para luego notar a Kanda mirando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien…

-Oye Moyashi ¿dónde está ese conejo retrazado? No lo he visto por ningún lado.

Ante tal pregunta, Allen quedó estático y luego comenzó a temblar de temor al recordar las reacciones pasadas de Lavi a tal grado que su mente se bloqueó. Lo cual hizo que Kanda imaginara lo peor e impulsivamente se acercó al chico de la mano escarlata para tomarlo bruscamente de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dímelo estúpido Moyashi!-Gritaba con ira el samurai a la vez que sacudía violentamente al chico Walker.

-¡Kanda tranquilízate!-Dijo Tiedoll separando a su pupilo antes de que éste arrematara un golpe contra el rostro de Allen, quien automáticamente empezó a llorar.

Continuará….

***************************************************************************************

Bueno por el momento eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y también como siempre espero sus reviews

Mata nâ!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Konnbanwa!!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la están pasando en estas vacaciones de verano? Bueno, espero que bien ¡porque les traigo el capítulo 10!

Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo historias que sean de su agrado.

Como ya les había dicho con anterioridad, como el capítulo 10 está demasiado largo tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, pero ahora que me puse a revisar el borrador, me vi obligada a dividirlo en tres parte, así que aquí les traigo la segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado.

Otra cosa, la historia que cuenta Tiedoll en este capítulo no se trata de ningún "spoiler", así que no se preocupen por ese detalle.

***************************************************************************************

**Capítulo X****: La diferencia entre querer y amar (2da parte).**

Tanto Mari como Chaoji estaban perplejos, debido a que jamás habían visto a Kanda actuar de forma tan violenta por alguien. Lo cual notó inmediatamente el general Tiedoll.

-Marie, Chaoji….váyanse a sus cuartos.

-S…Sí…-Dijo Chaoji con titubeo.

Una vez que Chaoji se retiraron. Tiedoll soltó a su aprendiz, quien quedó atónito por la cachetada que le había plantado su maestro.

No le había pegado fuerte, sin embargo, era la primera vez que había empleado "fuerza bruta" para hacer que entrar en razón el espadachín, quien lo veía perplejo.

-Kanda, cálmate.-Dijo el adulto tras haber aflojado las muñecas de su pupilo ya más calmado.

En ese momento, Lenalee hizo su parición, quien con una cara de preocupación dijo lo siguiente:

-Lavi está en la sala de descanso, por si quieres ir a verlo.

Tan sólo escuchar aquel anuncio, Kanda ya no estaba en el pasillo y al llegar vio a Bookman en la sala de espera, haciendo guardia.

Con paso un tanto inseguro, Kanda se acercó al anciano para preguntarle sobre el estado del pelirrojo, no obstante, el anciano se le adelantó.

-Ese idiota está despierto, pero ten cuidado, su mente está hecha un desastre.-Dijo Bookman antes de retirarse y dejar a Kanda confundido.

Entró a la habitación y ahí estaba en esa cama con vendajes cubriendo su cabeza y gasas cubriendo su rostro. Tal imagen, hizo que el espadachín sintiera una punzada en el corazón.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel alegre y tonto chico pelirrojo estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable?

Con sumo cuidado se acercó al indefenso pelirrojo, quien como la vez anterior mantenía fija la mirada sobre el techo.

-L…Lavi….-Susurró Kanda con tristeza al notar la indiferente y vacía mirada del pelirrojo, quien no sólo estaba vendado, también estaba atado de pies y de manos a la cama.

Fue entonces que comprendió a que se refería Bookman con ten cuidado, su mente está hecha un desastre

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kanda hasta rebotar en la cara de Lavi, cuyas pupilas giraron hacia donde se encontraba el espadachín que lloraba en silencio.

-Y…Yu….

De inmediato, Kanda alzó la vista para ver aquel chico vendado y atado de pies y manos, llamándolo con una ronca voz.

-Perdóname…-Dijo Lavi a la vez que sus lágrimas caían sobre la almohada.

Kanda quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Lavi. Aquel chico, cuya sonrisa lo había enamorado, estaba llorado y pidiéndole perdón.

-Perdóname….jamás volveré a traicionarte….lo juro…Yu...Yu…-Decía Lavi tratando de abrazar a Kanda, pero las ataduras se lo estaban impidiendo, así que Kanda fue quien lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, mientras Lavi balbuceaba y sollozaba.

-Yu…perdóname...-Decía entre sollozos.

-Lavi…cálmate, ya estoy aquí…-Decía entre con suavidad el espadachín casi acostado sobre le pelirrojo debido a las ataduras que lo aprisionaban a la cama.

-Yu…quédate conmigo… no me abandones… te lo suplico… no me abandones….-Seguía balbuceando a la vez que enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Kanda.

-No lo haré…nunca lo haré…definitivamente no lo haré.-Dijo con firmeza y determinación el amo de Mugen.

Pasó un buen rato para que Lavi se tranquilizara y posteriormente se quedara profundamente dormido recargado en el hombro de Kanda, quien después de haberlo recostado sobre la almohada, salió de la habitación, claro, no sin antes de regalarle una cálida sonrisa para luego poner su cara seria al salir de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Allen aún sentado.

-Eso a ti no te importa.-Dijo conteniendo su enojo.

-¡Claro que me importa porque es mi amigo!-Dijo alzando la voz enojado y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tu amigo? Pff Por favor no me hagas reír Moyashi.-Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que el albino se enojara más.

-Creo que ya se te olvidó lo que ocurrió la vez pasada ¿verdad?-Dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa que puso nervioso al espadachín.

-Cállate maldito depravado.-Dijo con ira a la vez que alejaba la mano del peliblanco que intentaba tocar su rostro con un manazo.

-Vaya, se nota que aún no lo has olvidado ¿verdad Yuu?-Dijo el joven Walker con sensualidad y con cinismo, lo cual fue la gota que coló el vaso.

-¡¡¡PAM!!!-Se escuchó cuando Kanda le dio una bofetada a Allen, quien cayó al suelo por la fuerza que Kanda había empleado.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre de pila o juro que te mato!

Allen quedó atónito ante la repentina bofetada que lo había hecho sangrar la nariz y parte de la boca, pero fue aún más la amenaza de muerte que le había escupido el samurai.

-Te gusta Lavi ¿verdad?-Cuestionó seriamente después de haberse limpiado la sangre.

Kanda no dijo nada, sin embargo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas confirmaron lo que había preguntado Allen, quien se puso de pie para preguntarle nuevamente:

-Estás enamorado de Lavi ¿cierto?

-Y…yo….

-Prefieres a ese estúpido conejo que a mí ¿verdad?

De nueva cuenta, Kanda arremató otro golpe en la mejilla izquierda a Allen o al menos eso quiso hacer el peliazul, puesto que el albino logró detener con su arma Antiakuma el puño del samurai.

-Respóndeme, Kanda.-Dijo el británico a la vez que ejercía presión sobre el puño de Kanda.-Prefieres a ese estúpido y retrazado conejo que a mí ¿verdad?

-Uh… desgraciado… uh….

-Si no respondes aumentaré el dolor.-Dijo apretando cada vez más el puño de Kanda con su inocencia activada.

-Y….yo….yo…. uh….uh….

-Kanda no te escucho…..habla más fuerte…-Dijo aumentando cada vez más su fuerza.

-¡Prefiero a un estúpido y retrazado conejo que a un miserable y maldito Moyashi como tú!-Gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de la dolorosa inocencia del peliblanco.

Un silencio invadió la sala. Kanda y Allen se miraban mutuamente: Kanda lo miraba con rencor y Allen con frustración al saber que el pelirrojo había sido la persona que le había robado el corazón al samurai y que lo peor era que no podía odiar al pelirrojo por el cariño de "hermano mayor" que le tenía, cuando en ese momento se escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación de Lavi.

Ambos exorcistas entraron bruscamente a la habitación donde se encontraba atado a la cama el chico de cabellos de fuego, pegando alaridos y retorciéndose como si tuviera epilepsia.

-¡Lavi ¿qué te ocurre?!-Preguntó el peliblanco acercándose a la cama.

Lavi no le hizo caso, seguía gritando como histérico y moviéndose bruscamente a tal grado que la cama vibraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a desbaratarse.

-¡Lavi cálmate!-Gritó Kanda al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba (a pesar de la presencia de Allen).

Fue cuando Lavi abrió los ojos y dejo de gritar. Su rostro lucía pálido, empapado de sudor y lleno de lágrimas y pánico.

-Y…Yuu…-Balbuceó el pelirrojo con una cara infantil y llena de pánico.-Creí que me habías abandonado….-Decía entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus llorosos ojos, los cuales se abrieron cuando sintió como una mano cálida acariciaba su cabellera roja y un suave tono de voz le decía:

-Ya te lo dije antes, nunca voy abandonarte, así que deja de decir idioteces.

-Pero…

-Shhh….sólo fue una estúpida pesadilla lo que tuviste….-Decía el samurai tapando con la cobija al pelirrojo, quien aún lo veía con esa expresión infantil llena de preocupación.

Al no soportar aquella expresión (y sin importarle la presencia de Allen), el espadachín besó tiernamente la frente de Bookman jr. Quien se tranquilizó después de que Kanda le dijera lo siguiente:

-Deja de preocuparte por estupideces que no van a suceder… mejor trata de descansar…. –Dijo con dulzura nunca antes manifestada.

Después de que Lavi cayó profundamente dormido, tanto Allen como Kanda salieron de la habitación, debido a que la jefa de enfermeras los había ahuyentado con su expresión demoníaca por lo ocurrido.

-"La verdad no sé quien es más demoníaco…."-Pensó Allen haciendo comparaciones entre Kanda y la jefa de enfermeras con una cara azulada.

Mientras que Kanda permanecía en completo silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante, o quizás recordando aquel beso que le había regalado al Bookman Jr. Aunque, lo que también lo tenía inquieto, era que había visto al pelirrojo sin el parche, lo cual lo había dejado atónito porque además de ese detalle, había visto la mirada bicolor del joven: su ojo izquierdo era de color azul cielo.

Tal imagen lo estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate, pues, nunca había imaginado al chico sin su parche, mi siquiera en sus fantasías más eróticas y excitantes, en las que muchas veces el pelirrojo dentro de sus sueños y en la realidad le había provocado innumerables erecciones y eyaculaciones, al igual que jadeos y prolongadas sesiones de masturbación.

-Oye…. Kanda…

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?-Respondió serenamente el samurai.

-Yo… quisiera….

-¡Allen-kun!-Gritaba Lenalee mientras estaba corriendo por el amplio pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Lenalee?-Preguntó el chico al notar a la chica jadear.

-Tenemos una misión ahora mismo….

-Pero….

-De verdad…es urgente…

-"Rayos y yo que quería hablar con Kanda…."-Pensó fugazmente, debido a que la chica lo había tomado de la mano para llevárselo.

Y mientras iba corriendo, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el amo de Mugen guiñándole el ojo: dándole a entender que en verdad era una estrategia de ella. A lo cual, Kanda esbozó una sonrisa, aunque en su interior estaba nervioso, ya que al parecer Lenalee se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Lavi.

Después, Kanda se dirigió a su cuarto, en el cual el general Tiedoll lo estaba esperando sobre una silla de madera.

-Maestro…. ¿qué hace aquí?-Dijo algo estupefacto.

-Quería hablar contigo en privado ¿puedo?

-Como quiera, usted es mi superior.-Dijo el chico cerrando la puerta.

-Antes que nada, maestro, quiero pedirle disculpas por las estupideces que cometí…. Fui un idiota al dejarme llevar por la ira.

-Que bueno que te diste cuenta de tu prudencia.-Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción paternal.-Toma asiento.-Dijo el adulto señalando la cama.

-¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

-Algo que quizás te ayude a definir bien lo que sientes por este muchacho.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre querer y amar?

-….N…no… ¿qué acaso no son lo mismo?

-No, hay algo que los diferencia.

-¿Y qué es?-Dijo mostrando una cara y un tono de curiosidad como un niño que muere de ganas por saber la respuesta a la pregunta que le hace a su papá. Lo cual notó el general de lentes.

-La profundidad del sentimiento.

-¿Eh?

-Je, je, te voy a contar una historia para que lo entiendas mejor ¿te parece?

-Como sea, sólo explíquese, por favor.

***************************************************************************************

-Tikky-pon-Canturreaba el Conde del Milenio.

-Conde, por favor, no me llame así.-Decía con desgane el apuesto duque.

-¿Por qué no cumpliste adecuadamente la misión que a Road y a ti les encomendé?

-¡¡ ¿Eh?!! ¡Oiga ese chico enloqueció a tal grado que arruinó mi traje con su asquerosa sangre!

- Ese chico aún está cuerdo.

-P… pero ¡¿cómo?!

-Al parecer hay alguien que impide que caiga en la locura y eso no me agrada para nada.

-¿Y entonces que me sugiere? Porque la verdad no quiero que ese imbécil vuelva a estropear mi traje.

-Achichárrale las neuronas, así quedará como vegetal el resto de su vida.

-Lo malo es que ya no está el come dulces para que me eche una mano.

-Hmm…. Tienes razón, entonces usa a Tease para que se coma su cerebro.

-No es mala idea.-Decía pensativo a la vez que exhalaba el humo del tabaco.-Y mientras eso ocurra… yo….haré que pague caro por lo que le hizo a mi hermoso y costoso traje.-Dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo para después aplastarlo.

-No me importa el método, sólo hazlo.

-Como usted diga, Conde.-y dicho esto se carcajeó.

***************************************************************************************

-Hace muchos años, en una pintoresca y pequeña villa, vivía un joven cuya pasión era pintar paisajes naturales, aún cuando su padre estaba en desacuerdo, debido a que su difunta esposa amaba también el paisajismo. Un día, el joven salió a pintar los girasoles que habían dado la bienvenida al verano, fue

Entonces cuando la vio….

Tiedoll hizo una breve pausa para limpiar con un paño el cristal de sus lentes, para continuar con la historia:

-Fue amor a primera vista. Aquella niña era realmente un ángel caído del cielo: sus cabellos eran dorados como el trigo, su piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos azules y claros como el cielo, realmente era hermosa Kanda….

-Maestro… -Dijo en un susurro el samurai al notar melancolía y nostalgia en la voz del general, quien seguía narrando su historia:

-Para esto, el joven paisajista tenía una amiga, su única y mejor amiga, cuyos cabellos eran como la noche, sus ojos eran como la miel y su piel era bronceada como el oro. Esta niña en silencio aquel paisajista, quien a su vez, estaba enamorado de la otra niña, o al menos eso era lo que él creía…. Hasta que un día….

-¿Hasta que un día?

-La chica de cabellos de trigo se transformó en un terrible monstruo y comenzó a destruir aquella pintoresca y pacífica villa. Para esto, el padre de aquel chico había sido asesinado por aquel monstruo al haber protegido a su único hijo, sin embargo, lo que más impactó al joven paisajista fue que el causante de todo ese infierno, era la chica que lo había cautivado. Y justo cuando aquel demonio se disponía a acabar con la vida del chico, su mejor amiga, cuyos cabellos eran como la noche, le dijo "te amo" antes de volverse polvo.

-En ese instante, el joven comprendió todo: a quien amaba realmente era aquella chica que había extendido su mano ofreciéndole su amistad, su comprensión e incluso su amor a través de su vida. Aquel monstruo fue destruido por un sacerdote y fue así como aquel paisajista logró ser el único sobreviviente de la pintoresca y pacífica villa que ahora se encontraba en cenizas.

-Y con el tiempo, el joven paisajista comprendió que todos saben querer…. Pero pocos saben lo que realmente es amar….

Kanda se quedó sin palabras, realmente aquella historia había sido impactante y conmovedora a la vez, que, por un momento sintió que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían, pero no lo hizo.

-Espero que te haya sido de gran ayuda esta historia.-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su pupilo.-Bueno, me tengo que ir porque tengo una misión urgente.-Dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Maestro!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese joven era usted ¿verdad?

El adulto no respondió. Sin embargo, Kanda obtuvo su respuesta con una sonrisa de parte del general, quien le dijo:

-Por cierto, el nombre de la chica de cabellos como el trigo se llamaba Isis y el nombre de la chica que arriesgó su vida para salvarme era Esmeralda.

La noche cayó rápidamente. Todo estaba tranquilo, tanto que hasta daba escalofríos; para esto, Allen y Lenalee ya no estaban en la Orden sino en Sidney realizando una misión que Komui les había encomendado, Mari y Chaoji estaban en Tanairí (España), Krory y Miranda estaban en Rumania, Tiedoll en Portugal, Cross y Klaud en Munich, Zokaro en Bogotá y Bookman en Shangai.

En fin, casi no había exorcistas en la Orden, lo cual dio ventaja a cierto Noé de porte elegante para infiltrarse a la habitación de Lavi, quien dormía profundamente por el sedante que le había aplicado el médico.

-Vaya, sí que está bien sedado.-Dijo el duque a la vez que sacaba una Tease de su palma para colocarla sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Tease quiero que empieces con el ojo donde tenía el parche, después métete a la cuenca y vuela hacia su cerebro, hazle un agujero y cómete las neuronas.

De repente, el duque vio como su cadavérica mariposa había sido atravesada por un resplandeciente sable, el cual quedó ensartado con la mariposa en la pared.

-Pero ¿qué rayos?

-El único que va a tener un agujero en su cerebro ¡eres tú!

-Vaya, con que tu fuiste el que derrotó al come dulces ¿verdad?

-Hmp. Ese machote retrazado ni sirvió para l arranque.-Dijo con arrogancia a la vez que quitaba su Mugen del concreto.

-Vaya, sí que eres arrogante mujercita sin regla.

-Y tú sí que eres un depravado, Tykki-pon.

De repente, una vena apareció en la sien del duque. Definitivamente, ese apodo era lo que más odiaba, aún más que a los exorcistas, ese "pon" era lo que más detestaba en el mundo.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡Cómo odio ese apodo!! ¡¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras niña con regla!!

-¡Pues inténtalo porque no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a Lavi!-Dijo con determinación al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Hmp. Quiero verte intentarlo, niña con regla.-Dijo desafiante el Noé al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra Tease de su palma, la cual dirigió hacia el ojo donde había tenido el parche. Kanda quiso actuar rápidamente al notar las negras intenciones de Tykki, quien dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ahora Road!

De repente, una masa negra con violeta atrapó los pies del espadachín, quien inútilmente intentaba liberarse de ella con su Mugen; la cual le fue arrebatada por la misma sustancia.

-¡Pero ¿qué rayos es esto?!-Gritó sorprendido al notar como aquella viscosidad, ahora con forma de varios brazos, lo estaba tragando como si se tratara de arenas movedizas.

-¡Bye, bye niña con regla!-Dijo Tykki esbozándole una burlona sonrisa a la vez que la mariposa comenzaba a rozar el párpado del pelirrojo, quien al sentir un cosquilleo; abrió los ojos, dándole ventaja al Golem de dar la primera mordida a aquel globo ocular.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó el pelirrojo de pánico y dolor.

-"Déjalo…. Déjalo en paz, no lo lastimes."-Pensaba con dolor y coraje e impotencia al ver como Tykki se estaba saliendo con la suya mientras que el agujero seguía tragándolo.

El agujero terminó de tragar a Kanda, quien parecía estar sumergiéndose en un mar sin fondo.

-POV de Kanda-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por él?

-¿Acaso soy tan débil que no puedo protegerlo? O ¿es que acaso nunca fue un amor correspondido y por eso no puedo hacer nada por él?

Sí…quizás esa sea la razón… "

-Fin del POV de Kanda-

Sintió su cuerpo caer como plomo, al caer sobre una superficie plana, la cual era una estructura de cristal.

-Oh….con que tu eres el que derrotó a Skinn Boric.-Dijo la peliazul en cuatro patas sobre el suelo y cerca del espadachín.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, es cierto, es la primera vez que nos vemos. Me llamo Road Kamelot, la Noé de los sueños.

-Sueños… es probable que todas las cosas maravillosas que he pasado con él sean tan sólo sueños imposibles….

-Por lo que estoy viendo, te estás rindiendo antes de dar la pelea ¿verdad?

-Rendirme…. Sí…. quizás eso es lo que debería hacer con este maldito amor que nunca fue correspondido desde el principio…

-Oh…. Un tabú, que interesante….-Dijo Road esbozando una sonrisa pícara y pervertida.

-¿Acaso vas a matarme?

-No, sólo quiero jugar un poco contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras no me importa….

-Je, je, no hace falta que lo digas, porque siempre lo hago.

Y dicho esto, aquel mar desapareció como si se estuviera vaciando una piscina; haciendo que Kanda atónito al verse en un jardín de rosas rojas.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo viendo a su alrededor tras haberse incorporado.

De pronto, una serie de espejos suspendidos en el aire, mostrando imágenes de Lavi en distintas posiciones como de frente, de tres cuartos, de espaldas y de perfil.

-Lavi….-Susurró el samurai de asombro y a la vez con un leve rubor al notar que en todas esas imágenes, el pelirrojo mostraba su encantadora y cálida sonrisa.

-"Es todo un encanto esa sonrisa ¿verdad?"-Decía la voz de Road haciendo eco en aquel lugar.

Sí, Road tenía razón, aquella sonrisa era un encanto y también era radiante y cálida como el sol y cerrando los ojos empezó a recordar como aquella sonrisa había cautivado y derretido su corazón de hielo.

Continuará…..

***************************************************************************************

Bueno por el momento, eso es todo, así que cualquier duda, inconformidad o sugerencia con mucho gusto les responderé en sus reviews. Mata nâ!!!! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Konnbanwa!!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la están pasando en esta cuarentena? Bueno, espero que bien ¡porque les traigo el capítulo 11!

Antes de pasar al fic, les pido mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza, pero a decir verdad este capítulo es el más lata me ha dado hasta ahora, pues ya lo tenía escrito y cuando me di cuenta ¡ya no estaba en mi USB el avance!

Aún así, les pido mil perdones por el enorme retrazo (lo mismo tendré que decir con el fic de Naruto ¬¬)

Como ya les había dicho con anterioridad, como el capítulo 10 está demasiado largo tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, pero ahora que me puse a revisar el borrador, me vi obligada a dividirlo en tres partes, así que aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

***************************************************************************************

**Capítulo XI: La diferencia entre querer y amar (3ra parte).**

-POV de Kanda-

-"Nunca me ha importado nada ni nadie, ni siquiera me ha importado mi vida. Bueno, sólo me ha importado una cosa: buscar a "esa persona" o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta hace un año… después de aquel incidente con el Akuma nivel 4.

Fue una primavera, para esto, la nueva Orden ya había sido inaugurada y las misiones se estaban reanudando.

A Lavi y a mí nos habían encomendado la misión de recoger respaldar una inocencia que unos granjeros habían encontrado en un establo de caballos y que se la habían dado a unos buscadores; cerca de Pensilvania.

A medio día, después de haber recogido la inocencia, nos topamos con un cachorro. Lavi como siempre mostró su sonrisa para acariciar ala animal que se mostraba muy juguetón al mover el rabo. Sin embargo, al ver el perrito la brillante inocencia dentro de la chaqueta de Lavi, dio un brinco y se la quitó para salir corriendo con el valioso objeto en su hocico.

Yo como siempre le dije "eres un estúpido conejo" antes de que los dos saliéramos corriendo atrás del perrito. Llegamos a una esquina y lo vimos: estaba acorralado por un Akuma de nivel 1.

El perrito aún conservaba la inocencia en su hocico, pero chillaba y temblaba de miedo. Era normal, era un Akuma lo que lo amenazaba

Lavi y yo activamos nuestras inocencias, yo atraje la atención del Akuma, mientras que Lavi tomaba al perrito con la inocencia. Fue realmente fácil librarnos de esa situación, aunque un poco problemática por aquel cachorro que ahora se encontraba a salvo junto con la inocencia en los brazos de Lavi, quien al tratar de quitarle la inocencia, cayó en un charco de lodo que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

"¡Eres un conejo idiota!" le grité con enfado al haberme salpicado la gabardina de lodo. Lavi reía como infante ante la expresión que tenía mi rostro, lo cual hizo que desenvainara la Mugen y lo amenazara con ella; cuando de repente, el perrito se sacudió el lodo que tenía en su pelaje, provocando que Lavi y yo nos ensuciáramos más de la cuenta al haberle quitado la inocencia de su hocico.

Noté que Lavi estaba más sucio que yo, sin embargo, vi como sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón e inesperadamente empezó a limpiar mi rostro, cuando en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa. Pero, había algo diferente en esa sonrisa: era una sonrisa cargada de inocencia, calidez y pureza. Tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme al quedar impactado por aquella sonrisa natural, que de manera sorprendente penetró mi corazón hasta enamorarlo."

-Fin del POV-

Al abrir los ojos, Kanda se dio cuenta de que el jardín de rosas rojas ya no se encontraba a su alrededor salvo por los espejos que se mantenían suspendidos en el aire y que aún mostraban la imagen del pelirrojo en distintos ángulos; cuando instantáneamente las imágenes fueron sustituidas por escenas del ojiverde besándose con él. Lo cual dejó atónito al amo de Mugen.

-Lo amas, pero nunca has tenido el valor para demostrárselo, además ¿quién querría amar a alguien que siempre se la pasa amenazando a la gente?

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!-Gritó enfadado el espadachín.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¡Anda dímelo! Quiero entender, ji, ji, ji….

-Yo no… yo no…

-Tranquilo, nadie más te escucha, je, je….

-Yo no se lo digo porque él… él no necesita meterse en problemas….

-¿Qué clase de problemas? Él ya está en problemas ya que es un conejo Re-tra-za-do.-Rió divertida la chica.

Ahora los espejos reflejaban la imagen del pelirrojo alejándose del espadachín mientas éste permanecía sobre sus rodillas en señal de derrota. Al ver esta escena, Kanda bajó la mirada llena de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos a matarlo…. ¿no te importa?

-Claro que sí, pero no soy capaz de salvarlo, por eso…

-¿Por eso?

-Cuando eso pase, yo iré detrás de él.

-Aún cuando ese chico ame a otra persona ¿cierto?

Kanda se estremeció ante la pregunta de Road; debido a que conocía la verdad: Lavi estaba enamorado de Allen, pero a pesar de eso, él iba a seguir amándolo, aunque fuera en silencio, aunque Lavi lo abandonara él no lo haría.

-Yo sólo…. Yo sólo deseo que él sea feliz, que su hermosa sonrisa nunca se desvanezca por culpa de este infierno… eso es todo lo que deseo.

Descaradamente, Road comenzó a emitir carcajadas cargadas de burla. Lo cual, provocó más el enojo del espadachín.

-Ja, ja, ¡es la mentira más graciosa y estúpida que jamás había escuchado hasta ahora!-Decía la chica dando patadas al aire al no poder contener su propia sonrisa: provocando más el enojo del amo de Mugen, quien al no tenerla, apretó los puños a modo de llegar a sangrarse con el roce de sus uñas con la piel.

-Quizás tengas razón al desear que su felicidad y su sonrisa se mantengan intactas, pero hay algo que no quieres admitir….

-¿A qué te refieres?-Decía el samurai moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados viendo como Road se paseaba traspasando los espejos.

-Lo que no quieres admitir es que quieres la felicidad a su lado.-Dijo Road asomando media cabeza del espejo en el que se encontraba metida.

Kanda volvió a estremecerse ante las palabras de Road, quien seguía emitiendo risas al mismo tiempo que se trasladaba de espejo a espejo.

-¡Te equivocas, soy un exorcista que lucha a lado de la Orden Oscura junto con Lavi para derrotar a los Akumas, al Conde del Milenio y ustedes los Noé; para que este mundo quede libre de sufrimiento causado por ustedes!

-¡Por favor! Aunque eso ocurra, el sufrimiento y la maldad seguirán existiendo gracias a los humanos. Además, aún cuando ustedes, los exorcistas, derrotaran a los Akumas, al Conde del Milenio y a la familia Noé, muchos seguirán sufriendo, incluyéndote.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?!

-Fácil, mira hacia la derecha.

Kanda obedeció, pero al hacerlo su enojo se tornó en sorpresa al ver a su lado al pelirrojo colgado a su cuello.

-L… Lavi….-Susurró el peliazul aún estupefacto.

-Aún cuando lograras liberar a este mundo de los Akumas, del Conde del Milenio y de los Noé, tu vida estará incompleta si no logras obtener la felicidad al lado de ese chico. –Tu felicidad está atrapada está atrapada por cadenas que aún no has podido romper por tu cobardía, es más, tu cobardía son las cadenas que te aprisionan tu propia felicidad.

-¡No es cierto, no soy un cobarde!

-Es verdad, lo eres, porque cuando se trata de la realidad, huyes antes de darle la cara a las circunstancias. Te aterra amar porque temes ser odiado por la gente y más por ese chico.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kanda, al sentir como aquel pelirrojo había metido una de sus manos a su pantalón y como las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a tocar el pliegue de su ropa interior.

-A…. ah…. ah…. Lavi…. No….-Gimió Kanda al sentir como el pelirrojo estaba acariciando su miembro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Mientras tanto, Tyki veía complaciente como Tease estaba terminando su banquete.

-Vaya, sí que tiene el ojo grande y gruesa.

-¿P… por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por… qué haces esto?-Dijo Lavi entrecortadamente.

-Por órdenes del Conde.

Ya no sentía dolor, sino que sentía la sensación de los mordiscos del Golem y como se desprendía la piel de esa zona, a la vez que la sangre entibiaba su frío rostro cubierto de lágrimas, que al igual que la sangre entibiaba y humedecía su pálido rostro cubierto de sudor.

Tyki veía con atención aquella escena, para luego fijar su atención en aquel rostro bañado de sudor, lágrimas y sangre, para luego darle una orden inesperada a la mariposa carnívora que ya había terminado de devorar.

-Detente Tease.-Dijo el apuesto Noé sacando su cajetilla de cigarros, junto con una caja de fósforos.

Al instante la mariposa se detuvo: la cual poseía un enorme tamaño a tal grado que cubría medio rostro de Lavi.

-Muy bien, ahora pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a mi traje.-Dijo el duque apagando su cigarrillo para después comenzar a desabrocharse el saco, quitarse el sombrero de copa, quitarse el cinturón para aflojar su pantalón.

-Sabes, he tenido muchas aventuras con hermosas damas, pero gracias a mi hermanita, me ha picado la curiosidad de saber ¿qué se siente tener sexo con un hombre? O mejor dicho ¿cómo gritará un joven como tú cuando lo violan?

Al instante de escuchar la pregunta, la pupila de Lavi se dilató de pánico.

-No… no….por favor…. No….-Decía Lavi zangoloteándose en la cama tratando de liberarse de aquellas ataduras que lo tenían preso a la cama, pero fue imposible, debido a que Tyki ya estaba encima de él.

-¿Qué tan fuerte gritarás de dolor?-Preguntó cínicamente el pelinegro mientras se bajaba el cierre y le alzaba la bata de hospital al pelirrojo, quien seguía suplicando que se detuviera.

-¿Qué tan diferente será tener sexo con hombre?-Cuestionó nuevamente con cinismo poco antes de dar la primera embestida.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-Gritó adolorido por la salvaje penetración que fue seguida por otras más fuertes que lo hicieron gritar con más fuerza. Sin embargo, Tyki tapó la boca con un beso cargado de lujuria y de rencor, al grado de encajarle los dientes en la lengua haciéndola sangrar a tal grado que hilitos de color carmín escurrían por las comisuras de sus resecos labios.

Al separarse de sus labios, el pelinegro lamió la sangre que había en su boca, como si se tratara de una golosina

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque Tease se estaba devorando tu ojo con mucha lentitud.-Decía el duque sin dejar de moverse en el interior de Lavi, quien sólo movió su cabeza a la izquierda para no seguir viendo al que lo estaba violando.

-….u….Yu…-Trató de decir el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que una tibia lágrima hacía un recorrido por su mejilla hasta caer donde la masa negra con violeta burbujeaba como si se tratara de agua hirviendo.

-Es inútil, esa niña con regla, nunca va a escucharte y mucho menos con esa lengua lastimada ¿o es acaso tienes la esperanza de que esa niña te salve de esta situación? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad?! –Exclamó el Noé con enojo a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza en la penetración a tal grado que la cavidad de Lavi comenzó a sangrar, provocando que aquel ojiverde derramara más lágrimas que cayeran sobre aquella masa viscosa de color negro con violeta en la que Kanda se encontraba atrapado.

-Yu…. Bésame….-Decía el pelirrojo lamiéndole la mejilla al pelirrojo con lujuria a la vez que terminaba de desvestirlo.

-Y….yo… mmm….-Trató de decir el japonés, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Lavi, quien tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kanda.

Poco a poco el beso fue prolongándose y volviéndose más apasionado. Lavi introducía con lujuria y hambre su lengua en la boca de Kanda, quien también entrelazaba su lengua con la del pelirrojo.

-Yu…..quédate conmigo….ah….ah….

-L….Lavi….ah….me das miedo….mm….-Decía entre besuqueos el peliazul, quien ahora sólo tenía puesta su camisa blanca y desabotonada.

-Quédate conmigo….. Aquí para siempre….. Así nada ni nadie interferirá con nuestro amor, es más, no necesitamos a nadie: los demás no me interesan, sólo me importas tú….por eso…. Hazme el amor Kanda….-Dijo Lavi tratando de quitar la única prenda que tenía Kanda; cuando de repente aquel Lavi recibió un sablazo de la Mugen a modo de desvanecerse como vapor.

-¡¡WUAHH!!-Gritó de dolor aquel causante aquella ilusión: un Akuma de nivel 3.

-Hay dos cosas que Lavi jamás haría: la primera es que él jamás abandonaría a las personas que lo necesitan y son importantes para él.-Dijo dirigiendo su arma contra el Akuma de nivel 3.-Y la segunda: ¡Es que él nunca se dirige hacia mí como "Kanda"!

-¡¡WUAHH MALDITO!!-Gritó el monstruo antes de explotar.

-Vaya, por fin te diste cuenta.-Dijo Road sentada sobre Lero.-Sugiero que te des prisa o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde, sino es que ya lo es.-Dijo entre risas maliciosas y burlonas antes de desaparecer con su puerta, claro, no sin antes de tirar al suelo el parche de Lav, el cual fue recogido por Kanda.

-Lavi….-Susurró Kanda mirando aquel trozo de tela negra que yacía en su mano.

Para esto, la ilusión había desaparecido; dejando a Kanda en su cuarto y con su ropa puesta. De repente, notó que las marcas de lo que parecían unas gotas de agua cerca del escudo de su uniforme.

-"Es cierto… ¡Lavi!"-Pensó con preocupación el samurai al recordar al Noé que quería matar al pelirrojo.

Como si se tratara de un rayo, Kanda corrió hasta llegar a la habitación donde el pelirrojo se encontraba el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó atónito….

-Llegas tarde, niña con regla.-Dijo Tyki esbozando media sonrisa maliciosa.

-….-

-Sabes, te felicito con toda la sinceridad del mundo ¿sabes por qué?

-….-

-Porque este chico es muy excitante, sobre todo cuando grita "Yu….Yu…Yu….."

Kanada abrió los ojos como plato al ver a ese indefenso pelirrojo ensangrentado y pálido en los brazos de Tyki.

-U…Yu….-Trató de decir el ojiverde viendo con dificultad a Kanda.

-¡MALDITO ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

-Oh…. Por fin te veo hablar como hombre.-Dijo el pelinegro soltando a Lavi como si un fuera un muñeco, quien después de tocar el suelo, cayó inconsciente.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir o de lo contrario el Conde se va a enojar conmigo por llegar tarde a la cena, así que hasta luego.-Dijo el ojimiel antes de desaparecer gracias a la puerta de Road, justo a tiempo de que Kanda le diera un sablazo.

-Maldición, se me escapó….-Dijo entre dientes el enfurecido samurai tras haber escuchado las carcajadas de Mikk desvanecerse en el aire.

De inmediato, el espadachín se dirigió a tomar entre sus brazos al pelirrojo que yacía desmayado.

-Oh….por Dios, Lavi…-Murmuró con horror al ver un inmenso hueco lleno de sangre en aquel pálido y frío rostro. Pero lo fue aún más cuando notó rozaduras y lo que parecía ser hilitos de sangre y restos semen en las ingles de Lavi.

-A…. ayuda…. ¡Ayuda!-Gritó con horror y con frustración.

Pasaron las horas con rapidez, a tal grado que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar las mejillas del peliazul que yacía sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica de la Orden Oscura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó muy preocupado el espadachín al ver a la jefa de enfermeras salir de la sala de urgencias.

-Está dormido.

-¿Y sus heridas?

-Lamentablemente, perdió un ojo y pues…ya sabes lo demás….

-….-

-¿Cómo que perdió un ojo?-Dijo una voz familiar.

-Bookman-san.-Dijo la enfermera con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó el anciano, tratando de no sonar molesto o preocupado.

Kanda bajó la cabeza, puesto que no tenía el valor para explicarle al anciano que su pupilo había sido atacado por los Noé y que uno de ellos le había arrancado el ojo y lo había violado, lo cual notó la enfermera.

-Bookman-san, debo hablara con usted en privado acerca del estado de Lavi.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el senil a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la oficina de la mujer.

Tras haberse cerrado la puerta, Kanda se preocupó más, puesto que no sabía que reacción tendría el Bookman respecto a la situación en que se encontraba Lavi, quien seguía en la habitación en observación.

Pasaron dos horas cuando Bookman salió de aquel despacho para adentrarse a la habitación donde se encontraba reposando su discípulo, lo cual preocupó aún más al nipón.

***************************************************************************************

-Ay… qué cansado estoy.-Dijo después de dar un largo bostezo cierto peliblanco.

-Y eso que dormiste bastante, Allen-kun.

-Lo sé, pero es que siento que últimamente el Crown Clown ha estado consumiendo energía de más.

-¿No será porque has estado de talego últimamente?

-Ah… pues…. Yo….-Dijo entre chiflidos el peliblanco.

-Hmm. Se nota que ahora te has vuelto bien flojo.-Dijo Lenalee aparentando decepción.

Para esto, el atradecer ya estaba presente cuando el dúo regresó a la Orden por medio del Arca. Ambos estaban cansados, sobre todo el peliblanco, quien se dirigió al área de enfermería para hacerle una visita al pelirrojo.

Al entrar a la sala de espera; tanto allen como Lenalee se llevaron una sorpresa: Kanda estaba ahí, sentado y durmiendo.

-Luce cansado.-Dijo Lenalee al notar palidez y ojeras en el rostro de Kanda.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes exorcistas.

-General Tiedoll…-Dijo Allen con sorpresa al ver como el adulto se quitaba la chaqueta para tapar a su discípulo consentido, quien se despertó ante el calor que la chaqueta transmitía.

-¿Qué pasó?-Decía el samurai frotándose los ojos de cansancio.

-Te quedaste dormido.-Dijo Lenalee esbozándole una sonrisa.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas esperando en este sitio?-Preguntó Tiedoll a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Yo…. no lo sé…

-¿Acaso viniste a ver a Lavi?-Preguntaron Lenalee y Allen.

-Es verdad…-Murmuró poniendo un semblante triste, el cual notó rápidamente el adulto, cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba reposando el pelirrojo; lo cual preocupó a todos los que estaban presentes en ese momento.

-Ese idiota…. Está muy grave, por lo tanto, está prohibido que reciba visitas.-Dijo Bookman al haberse percatado de la presencia de las personas que tenían la intención de visitar a Lavi.

-¿Cómo que está muy grave?-Preguntó sacado de onda el chico Walker viendo directamente al senil, quien lo ignoró por completo.

-Pregúntaselo al supervisor.-Dijo Bookman antes de desaparecer de aquel sitio.

Tanto allen como Lenalee se encaminaron a la oficina de Komui, mientras que Kanda seguía esperando ahí sentado junto a su mentor, quien le dijo:

-Kanda, ve a descansar.

-No, me quedaré hasta pueda entrar a verlo.

-Hijo, ya oíste a Bookman, tú también debes descansar.

-Me vale lo que haya dicho, me quedaré aquí y punto.

-Kanda contrólate, estás actuando como un niño berrinchudo y….

-¡Es que no lo entiende!-Dijo alzando la voz el peliazul al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto.-No pude hacer nada por él, no pude salvarlo… ella tenía razón, soy un cobarde.

-¿Ella?

-Road Kamelot…. La Noé de los sueños…

-Kanda ¿te enfrentaste a los Noé?-Dijo preocupado pero a la vez serio.

***************************************************************************************

-Anoche, dos Noé entraron a la Orden.

-P…..pero ¿cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Claro que lo es, y más si aquel Noé fue Road.-Confirmó Allen.

-Pero hermano ¿qué era lo que querían?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero al parecer el objetivo de aquellos Noé era matar a Lavi.

-¿A Lavi? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos, pero gracias a Kanda no lograron su cometido, sin embargo….

***************************************************************************************

-S….Sí….

-¡Kanda no debiste hacerlo!

-Es que…. No tuve opción, esos miserables iban a matarlo….-Decía entre sollozos.-Pero no pude hacer nada….

-Te equivocas, sino hubieras estado ahí, de seguro ahora estaría en el crematorio.-Dijo el General tratando de tranquilizar al japonés que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pero…. Por mi culpa….perdió un ojo y lo violaron….

Tiedoll quedó atónito ante las palabras de Kanda, a quien abrazó consoladoramente.

-Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo para protegerlo…. Estoy seguro de que él lo comprenderá….

-Pero yo….

-Kanda, lo importante es que él está con vida, se que aquel incidente será un fuerte golpe para toda su vida, pero aquí es donde debes demostrarle lo que sientes por él.

-No entiendo….

-Ayúdalo Kanda, ayuda a ese muchacho a superar ese trauma psicológico que aquel Noé le causó.

-…..Y si después de recuperarse…. ¿me odia?

-Es porque nunca fue la persona indicada para ti.-Dijo Tiedoll con seriedad después de que Kanda se tranquilizó.

Kanda no dijo nada, prácticamente su maestro le dijo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a Lenalee con respecto a Allen.-"Vaya, que coincidencia."-Pensó fugazmente el japonés viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto donde Lavi se encontraba.

-¡Allen-kun, detente!-Se escuchaba la voz de Lenalee en el pasillo.

-¡No lo haré hasta que le parta la cara!-Gritó iracundo el albino acercándose a la sala de espera.

-

¡Allen-kun, sabes que enfrentarse a los Noé no es cosa fácil, era lógico que Kanda no pudiera detener a dos Noé al mismo tiempo!

Ante las palabras de la oriental, Allen se detuvo. Era verdad, enfrentarse a los Noé no era fácil y mucho menos si se trataba de Road y Tyki.

-¿Allen-kun…?

-Tienes razón, enfrentarse a los Noé no es fácil y a decir verdad….. creo que Kanda hizo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a Lavi.

Lenalee se relajó al escuchar las palabras de Allen, quien esbozó una sonrisa que provocó un leve rubor en la chica.

-Eh…. Allen-kun….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer?

-Claro, aunque me gustaría visitar primero a Lavi.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que hoy está prohibido visitarlo, además, hay que dejarlo descansar.

-Cierto, mejor vayamos a comer.

-Gracias.-Dijo la ojivioleta agarrando la mano escarlata del chico, quien inesperadamente se sonrojó.

-"Que tibia y suave es su mano."-Pensó Allen a la vez que caminaba junto con Lenalee al comedor.

Al llegar al comedor, tanto Allen como Lenalee pidieron su comida, para luego sentarse a lado de Krory y Miranda; quienes lucían un semblante triste y de preocupación.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-Preguntó Allen con su carrito de comida.

-Es que ya nos enteramos de lo que le pasó a Lavi.-Dijo Krory cabizbajo mientras que Miranda sollozaba de tristeza.-Pobre Lavi.-Dijo la mujer reprimiendo con un paño su llanto.

-Tranquilos, él va estar bien, téngalo por seguro.-Dijo Lenalee tratando de consolar a la alemana.

-Lenalee tiene razón, además; Lavi es fuerte y sé que eso no lo va a derrotar.-Decía Allen palpando la espalda de Krory tratando de animarlo, aunque fugazmente pensó:

-"Eso espero de ti… Lavi…"

El atardecer cayó rápidamente, no obstante, aquel crepúsculo estaba acompañado de un tenso y pesado con ambiente por el incidente ocurrido.

-Qué horrible ambiente se siente.-Dijo cierto General de cabellera rojiza con unas botellas de vino tinto selladas a la mano.

-Tienes razón, este ambiente se parece al de un funeral.-Dijo la General apoyando el comentario de su futuro marido, mientras cargaba cuatro cajas grandes.

-Oh…. Veo que ya regresaron.-Dijo el general Tiedoll.

-Sí.-dijo la mujer.

-Oye ¿por qué hay tanto silencio? ¿Acaso se murió alguien tan importante como Laverrier o qué?-Dijo Marian.

-Je, je, yo creo que si ese sujeto lo estuviera, créeme que si ese hombre lo estuviera, créeme que lo estaría celebrando con una botella de Crystal contigo.

-Vaya…. ¿celebrar la muerte de ese tipo con Crystal? No será mala idea y menos si el "baka nesshin" compra la botella.

-Cross, ya deja de endrogar a ese niño con tus estúpidas deudas; créeme que a este paso el pobrecito va a morirse de un infarto.-Protestó Klaud dándole un cocotazo.

-De acuerdo, sólo porque tú me lo pides, no lo haré.

-Por cierto Tiedoll ¿y tu chaqueta?-Preguntó curiosa la dueña de Lam Shrim.

-Ah, pues, está en la lavandería.-Dijo Tiedoll al recordar a Kanda durmiendo en su hombro con su chaqueta puesta, a quien llevó a su cuarto (el de Kanda) para que durmiera cómodamente.

-Oye, aún no has dicho el porqué hay tanto silencio.-Dijo Klaud.

.Es una larga historia.-Dijo Tiedoll rascándose la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba de cansancio.

***************************************************************************************

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a comer, Allen-kun.

-No hay de qué, Lenalee…. ¿qué ocurre Lenalee?-Preguntó preocupado el peliblanco al notar tristeza en el semblante de la chica.

-Es que al igual que Krory y miranda, me preocupa Lavi.

-Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa.-Afirmó el dieciséis añero a la vez que abrazaba a Lenalee, quien al igual que Miranda trató de reprimir su llanto hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Walker.

-Pobre Lavi…. Ha de estar sufriendo mucho….-Decía entre sollozos la pelinegra, rompiendo en llanto, el cual también contagió al peliblanco.

Ambos se abrazaron, consoladoramente, dejando que las lágrimas salieran con libre albedrío, hasta que dejaron de salir.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Cuestionó Allen.

-S…sí ¿y tú?

-También, gracias, Lenal….

De repente, sus pupilas se dilataron debido a que Lenalee había interrumpido sus palabras con un beso, el cual hizo Allen se sonrojara.

-L…lo siento…. Yo no quise… Allen-kun discúlpame por f....

No pudo terminar de explicarle, puesto que ahora el dieciséis añero era el que la estaba besando; lo cual hizo que la china se sonrojara por completo y también cerrara los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel contacto de labios, el cual fue interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno.

-No sé en que estaba pensando, lo siento Lenalee….

-No, soy yo la que debería disculparse…

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, ambos se miraban a los ojos, hasta que Lenalee irrumpió aquel silencio.

-Te amo…. Allen-kun….

-….-

-De verdad…. Te amo….

-¿Desde cuando? Lenalee….

-Después de la muerte de Suman…. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba enamorada de ti….

Allen no sabía que decir, debido a que nunca se había imaginado que aquella chica, a la que consideraba su mejor amiga; estuviera enamorada de él y peor aún, era desde hacía mucho tiempo al igual que él amaba a otra persona.

-¿A… Allen-kun?

-L… lo siento…. Lenalee….

La chica quedó estática ante lo que parecía ser un rechazo del británico, quien la dejó aún más estática de lo que ya estaba cuando le dijo:

-lo siento…. Pero creo que no es el momento indicado para decir esas cosas, buenas noches…-Dijo cortésmente antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, dejando a una Lenalee pálida y apunto de romper en llanto.

Continuará….

***************************************************************************************

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. A decir verdad este fue un capítulo larguísimo para mí, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no ¡¡¡Luna, Rika-chwan, pongan la trinchera y el bunker ONEGAI!!!

Mata nâ

ChiKaon.


	12. Chapter 12

Konnichiwa!!!

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! (muy atrasada, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca –w-).

Bueno, para empezar pido…. ¡Mil perdones por la híper tardanza!, pero es que no sé porque cada vez que estoy apunto de terminar la última línea ¡se me borra todo! Y por lo mismo tengo que empezar desde cero T_T

Pero bueno, basta de excusas, esta ocasión les tengo dos nuevas advertencias para el capítulo de esta ocasión:

*Escenas de sexo heterosexual.

*Travestismo.

Y pues sin decir nada más, les dejo para que lean y disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo XII: Cita (1ra Parte).

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijo eso?... ¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡¿Por qué la besé?!"-Pensaba confundido el chico Walker.

Allen corrió y corrió hasta llegar al pie de la puerta de su cuarto, la cual, extrañamente estaba entreabierta.

-"Me pregunto ¿quién la habrá dejado así?"-Se cuestionó mentalmente el chico de cabellera blanca antes de abrir la puerta por completo.

Al entrar, no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, notó una cajita sobre su cama.

-¿Y esta caja?-Dijo curioso al tomarla.

Notó que la caja estaba cubierta por una envoltura metálica color plata adornado con un moño azul.

Al retirar la envoltura junto con el moño, abrió la cajita y lo que vieron sus ojos, casi le provocó un infarto.

"ADEUDO CUBIERTO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALLEN"

Allen no podía creer lo que decía aquella factura.

-Esto es una broma, estoy seguro de que esto es una broma de mal gusto…. De MUY MAL GUSTO de mi maestro.-Decía Allen con lágrimas en los ojos junto con una vena apunto de estallar.

-¡¡MAESTROOOOO!!-Gritó con enjundia el chico a tal grado que hizo eco en casi toda la Orden.

-Je, ya lo abrió….-Dijo Cross esbozando media sonrisa para después dar un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-Oye Cross ¿no habrás dejado sin seguro la puer…

-¡¡MAESTROOO!!-Gritó el peliblanco entrando de sopetón al cuarto de su mentor.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-Preguntó con desgano a la vez que se servía otra vez vino en su copa.

-¡Se puede saber ¿qué clase de broma es esta?!-Exclamó con reproche a la vez que le acercaba la factura.

-Ah… eso….pues es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. –Dijo Cross con indiferencia.

De repente, la cara de Allen se puso blancuzca, simplemente no lo creía: ¡su tortura financiera se había desvanecido!

-Oye…. Baka nesshin….-Dijo algo ¿preocupado? El pelirrojo.

Instantáneamente, todo comenzó a lucir de color rosa con burbujitas alrededor de ese "empalagoso" montaje creado por el "baka nesshin", quien le dijo algo inesperado al General.

-¡¡PADRE!!-Gritó el peliblanco con emoción y con su cara embelezada al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la cama donde se encontraba el General con su futura esposa, quien veía muy divertida a Cross tratando de quitarse de encima a su pupilo, quien al darse cuenta de que tanto su maestro como Klaud estaban cubriendo sus cuerpos con las sábanas.

-¡¡AHHH MAESTRO ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?!!

-¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡ESTÚPIDO SE TOCA LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR!!

-¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!-Gritó con potencia la güera, a tal grado que Allen abrazó a Marian del miedo, debido a que también había golpeado el suelo con su látigo.

Después del alboroto, Allen regresó a su cuarto y al hacerlo se tiró a la cama. Definitivamente, había sido un día largo y difícil.

No obstante, a pesar del cansancio, las palabras de Lenalee y los besos que se habían intercambiado rodaban como película una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Debo hablar con ella….-Dijo después de haber meditado un buen rato y poco después de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor, Kanda apenas había tocado su comida: estaba inquieto y desesperado a la vez que veía el reloj.

-No tienes hambre ¿verdad?-Dijo cierta oriental de ojos violeta.

-Tranquilo, iremos a verlo en cuanto terminemos de comer.-Dijo Lenalee tomando asiento para luego tomar su mano para tranquilizarlo.

No obstante, la sonrisa de aquella chica se borró al instante de que escuchó la voz de Allen pidiendo su montaña de comida.

Tras haber agarrado lugar, el ojigris dirigió su vista hacia la chica Lee, quien al verlo desvió de inmediato su vista: lo cual llamó la atención del samurai.

-¿Por qué está el Moyashi solo?-Dijo el japonés al notar que Allen estaba comiendo como perro abandonado.

Lenalee no le respondió realmente lucía molesta, cosa que era extraño en ella y más si su enojo era por culpa del Moyashi.

-Pasó algo ¿verdad?

La chica seguía sin responder, debido a que no quería hablar del tema y de paso soltarle una majadería; lo cual pudo comprender el samurai.

Casi forzadamente, Kanda terminó de comer, adelantándose para visitar al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, su plan fue estropeado debido a que Reever apareció en esos momentos para decirle que tenía una misión junto con Mari y Chaoji en Bolivia, lo cual hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior de enojo.

Por otro lado, Lenalee había decidido aplicarle la tradicional, pero efectiva "Ley del hielo" al chico Walker quien al notarlo, empezó a sentirse como cucaracha y más cuando ésta lo veía y se hacía de la vista gorda.

Lo cual, muchos de la sección científica notaron que cuando Lenalee entró a dejarles el café ignoró por completo al peliblanco que se encontraba en la oficina de Komui, quien también se extrañó sobre por aquel comportamiento de su hermana menor.

-"Lenalee…."-Pensó con tristeza y remordimiento a la vez que apretaba los puños de enojo hacia sí mismo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Lenalee le había aplicado la "Ley del hielo" a Allen, lo cual hizo que el británico comenzara a desesperarse a tal grado de pedirle a Komui que le asignara una misión junto a ella para que de ese modo pudiera aclarar las cosas en privado, a lo cual de manera sorprendente el asiático accedió con facilidad.

~Flash Back~

-Nii-san ¿Por qué debo partir a esa misión con Allen?

-Porque ahora sólo cuento con ustedes por el momento ya que la misión de Kanda es larga y por lo menos le va a tomar otros dos días, Krory y Miranda también están en otra misión y pues como se encuentra Lavi…

-¿Aún no despierta?

-No…-dijo con voz apagada.-Pero estoy seguro de que cuando regresen él ya va estar despierto.-Dijo tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su hermana.

-Nii-san… ¿puedo pasar a verlo antes de que Allen y yo nos vayamos?

-Claro, estoy seguro que le hace falta escuchar sus voces para que despierte.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Al escuchar la autorización de su hermano, Lenalee partió a ver al pelirrojo, quien se estaba volviendo entrañable para ella y sus demás amigos.

Tras haber entrado a la habitación, sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verlo tan apagado, que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en silencio después de haberle regalado un beso en la mejilla.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Lavi….-Suspiró con tristeza la pelinegra mientras veía como aquel aguacerazo los había tomado por sorpresa durante la misión, la cual había fallado ante el cambio climático.

De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto fue tocada por Allen, quien tras haber esperado algunos minutos, escuchó:

-Adelante….

-Lenalee…. Sé que estás enojada conmigo y que por lo mismo me has estado evadiendo…. Pero…. Es necesario que hablemos…

-¿Para qué? Si de todas formas ya te ahorraste las palabras con lo que hiciste.

-Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero créeme, no era el momento adecuado para eso. Lo que le pasó a Lavi hizo que me alterara y actuara de esa forma tan estúpida…

-…..-

Hubo silencio entre ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro mientras aquel aguacerazo comenzaba arreciar más, tal l grado que un trueno hizo vibrar la ventana y la puerta.

-Tienes razón, la situación de Lavi nos alteró a todos, sin embargo, lo que realmente me molestó fue que me besaras y después huyeras.

-Lo sé, hice mal porque aquello denotó cobardía de mi parte, pero….

De repente, Allen tomó de las manos a Lenalee a la vez que se ponía de rodillas como si estuviera implorando clemencia, lo cual sacó de onda a la oriental.

-Estoy muy confundido…. Ya no sé qué es lo que realmente siento y quiero….-Dijo con voz quebradiza a la vez que sus manos temblaban haciendo que las manos de la chica también temblaran.

Lenalee no tuvo palabras, aquella imagen de vulnerabilidad y frustración conmovieron a la chica, porque sabía que aquel chico de 15 años nunca había mostrado esa clase de emociones hasta ahora. Sabía que era normal, pero a la vez era difícil y más si no cuentas con un "confidente moral" como ella solía llamar a su hermano en esas situaciones.

-Allen-kun…-Fue lo único que dijo tras haberse puesto de rodillas al igual que el británico para abrazarlo.

Mientras tanto, Kanda y sus demás compañeros habían llegado a la Orden Oscura antes de lo que Komui tenía previsto (para fortuna de Kanda).

Los tres estaban cansados, sin embargo, Kanda sentía más ansias y nervios por ver a su conejito que cansancio. Tanto, que sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la sala médica, en donde notó a varias enfermeras y doctores moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si algo grave estuviera ocurriendo, lo cual hizo que se preocupara.

-Oye ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Le preguntó a una enfermera.

-Ay Kanda-kun tenemos un problema.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿de qué trata?

-Esta mañana el joven Lavi despertó, pero después de que le hicimos una revisión, el joven Lavi desapareció.

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!-Cuestionó algo alterado.

-Al parecer escapó, porque desde la mañana lo hemos estado buscando al igual que el demás personal por toda la Orden.

Inmediatamente, Kanda salió corriendo para iniciar la búsqueda del "baka usagui" puesto que ¿cómo era posible que tanto personal en la torre no diera con él desde la mañana?

Buscó por todos lados, sobre todo en aquellos lugares en los que frecuentaba el pelirrojo como: la biblioteca, su cuarto, la sala, etc. Sin embargo, no lo encontró en ninguno de esos sitios.

-"Estúpido conejo ¿dónde estás?"-Pensó con desesperación el peliazul.

Al no encontrarlo dentro de la torre, Kanda salió para buscarlo en el área verde, pero tampoco lo encontró ahí. De pronto, su instinto (no homicida), le hizo sentir que había un lugar que no había revisado y que probablemente ahí se encontraba Lavi: en su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, no vio a nadie, pero al entrar escuchó el ruido de la regadera en el cuarto de baño. Su instinto había dado en el clavo: Lavi estaba bajo la regadera de espaldas y sentado en el suelo aún con la bata de hospital, mientras el agua lo empapaba por completo.

-Lavi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó el samurai al verlo ahí dentro después de haber corrido la cortina de plástico.

El mencionado se exaltó al escuchar la voz de Yu Kanda, quien al ver agua rojiza en el suelo de azulejo blanco, dijo:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lavi no le hizo caso, no obstante, Kanda notó que el pelirrojo se estaba frotando el cuerpo con una esponja a modo de lastimarse la piel hasta sangrar.

-¡Detente Lavi!-Dijo a la vez que giraba el cuerpo de Lav a modo de que ambos se vieran las caras.

Lavi desvió su cara hacia el otro lado, a la vez que volvía a tallarse con fuerza su ya dañada piel, no obstante, Kanda logró tomarlo de las muñecas a la vez que se colocaba sobre él.

-¡Basta, deja de estar haciendo idioteces, conejo idiota!-Dijo Kanda en voz alta ejerciendo presión sobre las muñecas del pelirrojo poniéndolas pálidas.

Hubo silencio, salvo el ruido de la regadera tirando agua sobre ambos chicos que se veían mutuamente: Kanda seriamente y Lavi con temor.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Lenalee seguía abrazando a Walker, quien permanecía en silencio.

-Ya empieza a calmarse la lluvia.-Dijo la ojivioleta viendo hacia la ventana empañada, a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Allen no se lo permitió.

-Por favor… sólo un rato más…-Dijo el ojigris aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica Lee.-Sabes… eres la primer mujer que me abraza…-Dijo con una voz suave a la vez que apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de la chica, quien ante las palabras y la acción del chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias Allen, fue muy lindo eso que me dijiste.

-D…de nada….-Dijo apenado después de haberse separado de la chica.

-Por cierto, no vayas a decirle a tu hermano nada de esto.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada.

-Gracias….

-Allen-kun….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu cumpleaños es dentro de quince días ¿verdad?

-Eh…. Sí…. ¿por qué?

-Porque quería saber que clase de regalo te gustaría que te diera ese día.

-D….descuida…. no te preocupes por eso Lenalee, de verdad, me vasta con estar vivo, estar con ustedes y en mi hogar.

-Pero ¿acaso no haya algo que te guste como ropa, zapatos o algún accesorio?

-De hecho, sólo hay una cosa que me puedes dar.

-¿Y que es?

-Repentinamente, Allen besó a Lenalee, quien quedó perpleja ante el inesperado acto del quinceañero, quien se separó un poco para decirle:

-Dame tu amor…

Un brillo inundó los ojos de la chica, aquella declaración había sido un tanto cursi, pero directa y sensual, tanto que sus mejillas y sus orejas se pusieron rojas como tomate frito ante lo cual Allen no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-No te rías, cursi…-Dijo Lee poniéndose más roja a la vez que hacía un puchero, viéndose más infantil que el mismo Walker.

-Es que te ves graciosa e infantil haciendo pucheros.-Decía entre risas, las cuales cesaron debido a que su ojo izquierdo se activó automáticamente al ver reflejado en la ventana un Akuma nivel 2 listo para disparar su arma en contra de Lenalee.

-¡Lenalee!-Gritó Allen al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia ella justo cuando el Akuma había disparado su arma, provocando que la habitación y en sí toda la posada quedara hecha un desastre y que también el pánico cundiera en las personas de los alrededores.

Tras haberse disparado la nube de humo, Allen y Lenalee se dieron que el Akuma que los había atacado no estaba solo, lo cual complico complicó las cosas; no tanto por los Akuma, sino mas bien porque no querían involucrar más inocentes, así que optaron por ser perseguidos "apropósito" por los Akuma a las afueras del pueblo, sin saber que las condiciones climáticas iban a empeorar aún más la situación.

Entre tanto, en la habitación de Kanda, el agua de la regadera había mojado completamente a ambos chicos que se veían a los ojos sin inmutarse. De pronto, Lavi comenzó a derramar lágrimas a la vez que se tapada los ojos con un brazo para que Kanda no lo viera, sin embargo, al ver esta reacción de parte del conejo, el corazón del peliazul dio un vuelco de tristeza y más cuando el otro comenzó a emitir sollozos y ruidos extraños debido a que su lengua seguía lastimado.

Definitivamente, esa imagen no encajaba con Lavi, al contrario, ver al alegre, juguetón, sonriente y travieso Lavi llorar de angustia era feo porque así como a más de uno contagiaba su alegría, así también contagiaba su angustia y su llanto.

-Ya… ya…. Tranquilo… yo estoy aquí….-Decía el peliazul mientras acariciaba aquellas hebras de rojo fuego.

Sabía que el pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado e indignado pero sobre todo se sentía sucio y más cuando vio al pelirrojo tallarse con desesperación la piel hasta lastimarla.

-Anda…salgamos de aquí o vas a pescar un resfriado…-Dijo incorporándose junto con el chico para cerrar la regadera, tomar una toalla para el pelirrojo y salir del cuarto de baño.

Kanda notó que el pelirrojo andaba empapado y lastimado, también andaba descalzo. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y de fastidio, para decirle a Lavi:

-Tú eres peor que un niño de tres años.-Decía al mismo tiempo que secaba la cabeza de Lavi con la toalla.

-Conejo tonto…-Dijo desviando su ruborizado rostro al haber notado como la ropa húmeda remarcaba la discreta musculatura del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Allen y Lenalee se estaban enfrentando a los Akuma de nivel 2 y unos cuantos de nivel 1 bajo la tormenta.

-¡Rayos, si no estuviera lloviendo tan fuerte, no sería tan difícil!

-¡Lenalee, ocúpate de los Akuma nivel 1, yo me ocuparé de los Akuma nivel 2!

-¡Está bien!

-¡EMBU KIRIKAZE!-Gritó Lenalee envolviendo a los Akuma nivel 1 en una espesa niebla, para después crear varias explosiones dentro de la misma.

-¡CROWN CLOWN!-Se escuchó en el aire al momento de que creara una nueva explosión.

Al final todo salió bien, habían destruido a los Akuma que estaban amenazando el pueblo y a la vez que recuperaron la valiosa inocencia que les habían robado. Sin embargo, ahora tenían un problema: resguardarse de la lluvia.

-Rayos ¿ahora adonde nos podremos resguardar de la lluvia? Porque dudo mucho que nos quieran dar alojamiento en el pueblo otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que allá se quedaron con nuestras cosas y con Timcampy.

-Creo que tienes razón Lenalee, pero….

-¡Allen mira! ¡Una cabaña!-Dijo Lenalee señalando con su dedo hacia la dichosa cabaña que se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado.

-Tienes razón, vayamos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.

Al llegar, notaron que la cabaña estaba deshabitada y en mal estado, pero reconfortante, así que no les importó.

-Mira, una chimenea.-Dijo Allen después de haberse quitado su ya empapada gabardina.

-Que bien, así podría secarse la ropa más rápido y también calentarnos un poco.

-Tienes razón, me muero de frío y de hambre….

-Es verdad yo también tengo hambre, veamos ¿qué comida habrá en este lugar?-Decía volteando a todos lados tratado de ubicar la cocina mientras Allen encendía la chimenea.

-Ah…. Que calientito se siente….

-Allen-kun, toma-Dijo Lenalee lanzándole unas manzanas.

-Gracias, Lenalee.

-De nada, voy a exprimir mi ropa, así que ni se te ocurre espiarme.

-D…descuida no lo haré, además, estar enfrente de la chimenea es reconfortante.-Decía a la vez que masticaba las manzanas que le había dado la oriental.

La tormenta seguía impidiendo el regreso de los exorcistas a su amado hogar. Para esto, Allen se había quitado las botas y su camisa junto con su lazo rojo; definitivamente, aquel calor de chimenea era lo máximo, pero cuando optó por acostarse, un rayo iluminó la ventana de tal modo que la imagen de Lenalee con el dorso desnudo se reflejó en el cristal a modo de que Allen logró verla.

-¡¡Wuahh!!-Gritó el chico haciendo que la chica saliera a verlo.

-¡¡Allen-kun ¿qué pasó?!!

Allen quedó petrificado ante la imagen semidesnuda de Lenalee y como si se tratara de una cascada, salió la hemorragia nasal.

-¡Allen-kun te está sangrando la nariz!

-¡Pues si no traes corsette!!-Dijo desviando rápidamente la vista hacia el otro, antes de que su hemorragia siguiera aumentando.

Allen tenía razón e inmediatamente llevó sus brazos hacia sus pechos mientras le decía:

-L…lo siento Allen-kun…-Dijo Lenalee yéndose hacia la habitación de donde había salido, o al menos eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer, no obstante, una mano impidió que se retirara y a la vez la aferraba a su pecho.

-¿A…Allen-kun…?

-Déjame sentirlo… déjame sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo... por favor….

La chica abrió sus ojos como plato ante las palabras del británico que la seguía abrazando.

-Allen-kun….-Susurró antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de Allen, quien con suma delicadeza se acostó encima de la oriental, para seguir con su danza de besos el cual poco a poco se volvió más hambriento, lujurioso y apasionado, dándole paso al contacto corporal.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado, Kanda-kun.-Dijo una enfermera mientras acomodaba el suero del tripie.

-¿Cuándo le van a dar de alta?

-Mañana por la tarde, porque en la mañana vamos a hacerle una revisión final y a recetarle unos medicamentos.

-De acuerdo, entonces pasaré mañana por la tarde a verlo.

-Sí, está bien.-Dijo un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta del samurai, quien por unos momentos contempló al pelirrojo que descansaba en aquella cama.

Al salir de la sala médica, se topó con Komui, quien se veía muy agitado.

-¿Y ahora tú?

-Ah… Kanda….que bueno que te veo….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acompáñame a mi oficina.

-….-

-Por cierto ¿ya encontraron a Lavi?

-Sí, de hecho ya lo llevé de vuelta a la sala médica.

-¿Y que tal esta?

-Mañana por la tarde van a darle de alta.

-Oh….Dios…. gracias….-Dijo en voz baja el pelimorado con alivio.

-Por cierto ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Es verdad, sé que estás cansado, pero necesito que vayas a una misión con Miranda y Krory a Normandía.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo.

-Tsk. Está bien.-Dijo antes de salir de aquel cuarto repleto de hojas y otros documentos.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que lo oigo quejarse de una misión.-Dijo Reever entrando con más papeles a la oficina del supervisor.

-Tienes razón.-Afirmó el supervisor de boina blanca con una sonrisa.-Aunque tengo un extraño presentimiento…-Dijo poco después de borrar su sonrisa.

-Descuida, Lenalee está bien, recuerda que es Allen quien la acompaña.-Dijo el australiano poniendo los papeles en la tabla.

-Eso es cierto, Allen es muy caballeroso con ella, así que no hay de que preocuparse.-Afirmó Jhonny entrando a la oficina.

-Es verdad, si es Allen entonces no hay de que preocuparse.-Dijo finalmente convencido el pelimorado.

Sin embargo, aquel extraño presentimiento de Komui, se había hecho realidad.

Ambos estaban cansados, tapados con una manta hasta la cintura y abrazados. Había sido una noche mágica para los dos.

-Qué confortante es estar cerca de la chimenea ¿verdad Lenalee?

-Sí, y más si estoy contigo.-Dijo la china acurrucándose en el pecho de Walker a la vez que éste acariciaba los cabellos negros con sus dedos escarlata.

-Sabes algo, hay dos cosas que jamás imaginé hacer en mi vida.

-¿Y qué es Allen-kun?

-Pagar mis deudas y tener relaciones sexuales.-Dijo con orgullo antes de besar a su amante, a quien rodeó con sus brazos.

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa.-Dijo la china separándose un poco del chico.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Espero que después de esto no salga con mi "Domingo 7"

-Uy, tienes razón, de lo contrario Komui va a matarme con sus dichosos Kumorin quien sabe que.-Dijo poniendo una cara azulada.

-Pues que lo intente.-Dijo Lenalee antes de darle otro beso al chico y que éste volviera a encimarse en ella.

-Sabes algo Allen…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eres un goloso….-Dijo con picardía al poner su dedo índice en la nariz del otro.

-Ja, tú tampoco te quedas atrás.-Dijo entre risas y gemidos al sentir como aquel calor excitante lo volvía a llenar.

Lenalee no pudo evitar los gemidos de placer al sentir la rojiza y dura mano de Allen acariciar uno de sus senos.

Definitivamente, no habían quedado satisfechos.

Mientras tanto, Kanda, Krory y Miranda habían llegado a su destino: Normandía.

Los tres estaban agotados, sobre todo Kanda, quien al entrar al cuarto que le habían asignado en la posada; se tiró a la cama.

-S… siento pesado el cuerpo.-Dijo después de soltar un suspiro de estrés.

Se sentía tan estresado y cansado que no podía ni cerrar los ojos, debido a que cada vez que los cerraba, recordaba la imagen de Lavi con la bata húmeda.

-Rayos…. ¿por qué no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza?-Dijo sacando otro suspiro a la vez que colocaba una mano en su frente.

Después de unas horas, cerró los ojos, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque no por mucho tiempo, debido a que su mente comenzó a recordar aquel incidente con el Noé, lo cual provocó que Kanda apretara los dientes de enojo y más cuando recordó como aquel desgraciado tenía entre sus brazos a su Lavi todo lastimado y ultrajado.

Era media noche, todo estaba en completa bonanza a la vez que la luz de la luna iluminaba los pasillos del establecimiento por los cuales el samurai se estaba paseando.

-"Estúpidos recuerdos."-Susurró recargando su mano en la frente.-Lavi…-Dijo volteando hacia la ventana donde se reflejaba la luna.

De repente, escuchó las voces de sus dos compañeros, cuando optó por salir a tomar aire fresco al no poder conciliar el sueño. El nunca había sido chismoso ni nada por el estilo, pero en esta ocasión la curiosidad había matado al gato. Y al acercarse lo único que vio fue como Krory besaba a Miranda con mucha dulzura.

Kanda siempre había creído que iba a darle asco verlos besarse. Sin embargo, el ver como Krory le profesaba su amor a aquella mujer con suma caballerosidad, descartó aquella idea totalmente absurda y más cuando recordó que una ocasión su maestro le había dicho que el amor actuaba de forma extraña, aún cuando se tratara de alguien raro como Krory.

Realmente, era rara esa pareja, pero a la vez se notaba que eran felices y que podían confesar su amor abiertamente, no como él y Lavi, quienes debían de mantener en secreto sus sentimientos o mejor dicho; Kanda era el que mantenía en secreto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lavi.

Mientras tanto, Allen y Lenalee habían regresado de su "misión". Para esto, a Lavi ya le habían dado de alta y ahora se encontraba en el comedor, recuperando energías y un poco de peso.

-¡Lavi!-Gritó Allen lleno de emoción y alegría cuando entró al comedor junto con la oriental, quien también salió corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡¡Wuahh me atacan!!-Gritó Lavi con tono bromista al recibir gustosamente a sus "hermanitos" que ahora estaban llorando de felicidad.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.-Decía entre sollozos la china.

-Yo también estoy contento de verlos otra vez.-Dijo a la vez que estrechaba más el abrazo y contagiándose del llanto de los menores.

Después de haberse tranquilizado y de haber comido, los tres se dirigieron al cuarto del Bookman Jr. Para platicar a gusto y sin gente chismosa (según Lavi).

-¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?-Cuestionó Lenalee.

-Pues, ayer en la mañana.-Contestó el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Allen con preocupación.

-Sí, aunque no voy a ir a ninguna misión hasta dentro de una semana porque Komui quiere que recupere fuerzas.

-Entiendo, pues, espero que te recuperes más rápido, porque la verdad es que haces falta en las misiones.

-Vaya, sí que me extrañaste Allen.-Dijo con picardía a la vez que lo tomaba del cuello para despeinarlo.

-¡Lavi no hagas eso!-Decía entre risas tratando de zafarse del agarre de Lavi.

-Por cierto ¿y Yu?

-Él se fue a una misión con Miranda y Krory.-Dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa radiante que provocó un leve rubor en Allen, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Lavi.

-Por cierto Lavi, ¿cómo está tu lengua?-Preguntó Allen.

-Ah… pues….

-Ah…. Pues….

Instantáneamente, la mente de Lavi comenzó a recordar como Tyki había mordido su lengua hasta hacerla sangrar.

-¡Lavi!-Exclamaron los chicos al ver la mirada de pánico reflejada en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-Dijo exaltado ante la preocupación de sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien? te ves pálido y estás sudando mucho.-Dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

-Eh…sí… no te preocupes tanto, mejor vayan a descansar, supongo que han de estar cansados por la misión.

-¿Nos estás corriendo?-Preguntó inocentemente el peliblanco.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-Dijo Lavi aleteando los brazos.-Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que estabas preguntando?

-Nada, mejor olvídalo.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que atender unas cosas en el departamento de ciencias, empezando con el café de mi hermano.-Dijo la china antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Lavi.

-Sí, nos vemos al rato.-Dijeron en coro ambos hombres.

Después de que se fue la chica y ambas chicos se quedaran solos. Allen le dijo:

-Sabes, hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pero no vayas a decírselo a nadie, por favor.

-Allen, recuerda que soy un sucesor de Bookman, el guardar secretos es una de mis especialidades.

-Pues, en ese caso te voy a contar.

* * *

-¡¡¡LENALEE!! ¡¡MI HERMOSA Y QUERIDÍSIMA HERMANITA!!-Gritaba con emoción el supervisor al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba como niño chiquito.

-Hermano, compórtate como el adulto que eres.-Dijo la chica con una gota en su sien debido a que su hermano la estaba abrazando de la cintura.

-¡Es que te extrañé mucho y más porque andabas sola con el garbanzo de Allen!

-"Ahora también es garbanzo"-Pensó con ojos de rayita.

-Hermano tú sabes que Allen muy a pesar de que enfrenta Akumas, no se atrevería a faltarme al respeto.

-Lo sé, pero es que tuve un extraño presentimiento y pues…

Por un momento, Lenalee sudó frío, debido a que sabía que dentro de las locuras de su hermano también muchas cosas daban en el clavo y aquel "extraño presentimiento", quizás, no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Ocurre algo Lenalee?

-¡Ah! Nada.-Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Segura?

-¡Segura! Sólo estoy cansada por la misión.

-En ese caso debes dormir, para que no se opaque tu belleza.

-Tienes razón, iré a descansar un rato, nos vemos luego.-Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa, Lenalee.- Susurró Komui al verla salir de su oficina.

* * *

-Hace dos días, durante la misión, Lenalee y yo hicimos el amor.

-….Wow, nunca me lo imaginé de ustedes, sobre todo de ti.

-Lo sé, pero es que no pude….

-¿Contenerte?

-S….sí…

-…..-

-¿Estás enojado?

-No, es más, no soy nadie para reclamarte nada, aunque hay algo que sí debo decirte.

-¿Y qué es?

-No es lo mismo hacer el amor que tener sexo.

-Explícate….

-Mira, quizás vaya a sonarte cursi, pero cuando haces el amor, sientes ganas de proteger con toda tu alma a esa persona lo demuestre de esa forma. Y tener sexo, es simplemente aplacar tu lujuria con la otra persona, sin importarte lo que sienta o lo que piense.

Allen sintió un vuelco en el corazón, debido a que ambas situaciones ya las había experimentado.

-Bueno, eso era lo único que tenía que decirte.

-Gracias Lavi.

-No hay de qué, además es mi deber como hermano mayor tratar contigo estos temas.-Decía el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír.-Dijo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Lavi no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que el peliblanco siguiera recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro de manera fraternal.

-Yo también digo lo mismo…Allen….

Estuvieron en silencio unis momentos, hasta que el sueño invadió el cuerpo del chico Walter.

-Tengo sueño….-Dijo entre bostezos.

-Mejor vete a dormir.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos luego…

-Sí, que descanses Moyashi….

Al salir el británico de su cuarto, Lavi se acomodó de lado en su cama para también dormir. No obstante, los recuerdos de aquella espantosa noche aún seguían atormentándolo; impidiéndole dormir y por lo consiguiente recordarle aquella repugnancia en su cuerpo.

-Maldición….-Murmuró frustrado.

El día pasó sin novedad alguna, lo cual fue muy aburrido para el joven Bookman, quien a pesar de haber realizado algunos trabajos que hacía tanto tiempo su maestro le había dejado, no lograba desaburrirse.

Decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos de la Orden y como por arte de magia se topó a su entrañable amigo vampirezco.

-¡Kuro-chan! ¡Miranda!

-¡Lavi!-Gritaron de emoción Krory y Miranda al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!-Dijeron ambos adultos generando una lluvia de lágrimas.

-Sí… pero me están matando…-Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.-"Como hace falta Lero en este momento…"-Pensó al notar la lluvia de lágrimas.

* * *

-¡¡ACHUU!!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Lero?-Preguntó Road.

-N…nada…Road-tama…

-"Alguien ha de estar pensando en mí…lero….

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Krory.

-Mejor, Kuro-chan.

-¿En serio? ¿No te duele nada?-Preguntó Miranda preocupada.

-No, de hecho gracias a las medicinas del Panda me siento mejor.

-Qué bueno.-Dijo Miranda con una sonrisa antes de retirarse con Krory, dejando nuevamente solo a Lavi.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó el ojiverde, ya que como por arte de magia, se topó con:

-Yu…-Susurró al verlo enfrente de él.

Hubo silencio un buen rato, ambos se mantenían a una distancia discreta, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió:

Lavi salió corriendo de la presencia del samurai, quien había quedado perplejo ante la inesperada reacción del conejo.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huye de mí?"-Pensó mientras estaba corriendo detrás de él.

Por un momento,. Lo perdió de vista, pero luego de ver su mechón más largo cruzar el pasillo que lo llevaba directamente a su cuarto. No obstante, lo volvió a perder de vista.

-Tsk. Estúpido conejo.-Dijo entre dientes el irritado samurai a la vez que apretaba los puños.

Lavi corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la oficina de Komui, quien dio un brinco ante la repentina aparición del pelirrojo.

-Oh Lavi…que susto me diste…

-Lo siento Komui, pero es que quiero pedirte un favor…

-Hey, tranquilo ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Esta semana y la próxima las tengo libres ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Bueno, quiero que no mandes a Yu a ninguna misión la próxima semana porque me lo voy a raptar.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que te lo vas a raptar?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pedí "esa cosa" prestada?

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, pues voy a usar "esa cosa" después de que me rapte a Yu.

-De acuerdo, no mandaré a ninguna misión a Kanda.

-Gracias Lavi.

-De nada Lavi.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa Komui.

-¿Qué?

-Si Yu te pregunta por mí, dile que no me has visto.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Sí.

-Me pregunto ¿qué estará tramando?-Preguntó Reever entrando al despacho del chino.

-Hmp. Quien sabe.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que fue captada por el australiano.

-Mentiroso.-Dijo el rubio poniendo más montañas de papel sobre el escritorio.

-¡Buaaa! ¡No es justo ¿por qué soy el único que debe estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes?!

-Ya cállate quejica.-Dijo Reever dándole un cocotazo al adulto de boina blanca.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Y todavía me maltratatan!

-"¿Cómo es posible que este tipo sea el supervisor general de la Orden Oscura y e líder del Departamento de Ciencias? Bueno, si un lunático científico creó a Frankenstein no me sorprende que este orate malgaste el dinero del Vaticano en sus Kumorin"-Pensó con una gota en su cabeza el australiano.

Mientras tanto, Kanda se había resignado a seguir persiguiendo al "estúpido conejo" debido a que se sentía cansado porque había ido a dos misiones seguidas, y para acabar no había dormido bien por culpa del estúpido conejo"

Inmediatamente, cayó como piedra a tal grado que ni la ruidosa lluvia pudo despertarlo.

Entre tanto, Lavi se dirigió al comedor, tenía hambre (claro, no como Allen solía tener hambre) debido a que la corrediza que se había aventado le había abierto el apetito.

-¡Miranda! ¡Kuro-chan!-Dijo Lavi al ver a sus singulares amigos en una de las mesas.

-¡Hola Lavi!-Dijo Arystar muy contento.

-¿Otra vez comiendo Kuro-chan?

-Es que a pesar de que dormí bastante, el hambre no se me aplaca.

-Es cierto, los tipos parásitos gastan más energías que los de tipo equipamiento, así que no te preocupes Kuro-chan, Allen también es un dormilón y comilón por lo mismo.-Decía dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda al barón desanimado.

-Lavi tiene razón, es natural que te sucedan esas cosas.-Dijo sonriente Miranda.

-Pues, ya que lo dicen… ¡iré por otra ronda!-Dijo animado el adulto de tez pálida.

-Je, a pesar de que es un adulto, actúa como adolescente.-Dijo entre risas el ojiverde viendo a su amigo pidiéndole más comida a Jerry.

-Tienes razón.

-Por cierto Miranda, quisiera pedirte un gran favor.

-¿A mí? ¿Un gran favor?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Silencio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡¡KYAAAAA!! ¡Alguien me esta pidiendo un GRAN favor!-Dijo con emoción la adulta a tal grado que se fue de espaldas con la silla.

-¡Miranda!-Dijo Lavi parándose de su lugar para ayudar a su amiga.- ¿Eh…estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-Decía el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano para que se incorporara.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Segura? Estás temblando mucho.-Dijo preocupado el Bookman Jr.

-Es que… es de la emoción y de la felicidad porque es la primera vez que me pides un favor.

Lavi sonrió ante la respuesta de la alemana, que después de un buen rato, se calmó.

-¿Qué era el gran favor?-Preguntó aún con el cuerpo tembloroso de felicidad.

-Este…es algo sobre la moda femenina…-Dijo un poco apenado.

-Sí, mira te lo voy a explicar ¿sí?

***Unos minutos después***

-¿Entonces sí?-Preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de cachorro.

-Claro, terminando de comer vamos a mi cuarto a buscar uno.

-Gracias, Miranda.

Tras haber terminado de comer, Miranda guió a Lavi hacia su habitación, lo cual sacó de onda a Allen y a Lenalee que estaban llegando al comedor.

-Que raro que Miranda y Lavi anden juntos.-Dijo Lenalee.

-Hola Krory.-Dijo amablemente la oriental.

-Hola Lenalee.

-Oye ¿por qué no estás con Miranda?-Preguntó la chica.

-Es que Lavi le pidió un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

-No lo sé, cuando terminaron de comer me dijeron sólo eso.

-¿No será que Lavi quiera "bajarte" a Miranda?-Dijo Allen con una mirada y sonrisa pícara mientras ponía al lado de la mesa su carrito de comida.-Porque te recuerdo que Lavi es bien mujeriego, aún cuando se trate de una mujer mayor que él.-Decía con ensanchando su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Allen, no seas malo con Krory, además, por muy mujeriego que sea, Lavi no haría eso.

-Lenalee tiene razón, sé que Lavi no coquetearía con ella, o quizás lo haga pero él no me bajaría a mi novia.

-¡¿Tú novia?!-Gritaron boquiabiertos Allen y Lenalee.

-¡Shhh! Por favor, niños no griten.-Dijo todo apenado el adulto al ver que habían llamado la atención de medio mundo.

-S….sí…. perdón….-Dijeron bajando el volumen.

* * *

-¿Qué color le quedaría a Yu?

-Ah… pues le queda el azul, el negro, el morado, el….

-Un favor, que no sean colores fríos ¿sí?

-….-

-Bueno, en ese caso tengo rojo, rosa, naranja, verde….

-¿Qué ocurre?

Miranda calló por unos momentos, debido a que se topó con un vestido de color blanco, ligero, con rosas violetas bordadas en el corsette, con un encaje negro en las mangas, y con un moño negro alrededor del cuello de tortuga. Realmente era muy bonito el vestido.

-¿Qué te parece este?-Dijo sacando el vestido del armario.

-Wow… ¡está perfecto!-Dijo con emoción el pelirrojo.-Oh…con ese vestido y yo con traje, vamos a parecer una pareja apunto de casarnos.-Dijo embelezado e imaginándose a Kanda y a él en un altar eclesiástico, cayéndoles arroz y con el sonido de las campanas en el fondo.

-Lavi, estás rojo….-Dijo Miranda notando el suave rubor en el ojiverde.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que estás muy rojo.

-Ah… lo siento… es solo que mi mente voló lejos.

-No, me alegra que estés de buen humor, además, te ves lindo con ese rubor en tu cara.

-Yo…. No….-Dijo poniéndose más rojo, haciendo que Miranda riera más.

La noche cayó rápidamente, para esto, Lavi ya había mandado el vestido con Jhonny para que le hiciera unos cuantos ajustes para que Kanda se sintiera más cómodo a la hora de ponérselo.

-Ay… ese Jhonny se proyecta con la confección.-Dijo cansado de haber esperado tanto.

Eran las doce y media de la noche cuando salió del departamento de ciencias. Estaba cansado por haber estado del tingo al tango, sin embargo, decidió pasar a dejar aquel vestido a la habitación de Kanda.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Notó que la puerta estaba emparejada, así que decidió entrar aunque sabía que no era correcto.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, Kanda hizo su aparición en ese momento.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente se veían, aunque Lavi trató de desviar su rostro para salir de ahí, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, Kanda lo detuvo y con un movimiento muy ágil; cerró la puerta y de paso abalanzarse sobre el Bookman Jr.

Ambos no decían nada, pero sus miradas reflejaban lo que su boca no podía expresar: Kanda mostraba lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que se había preocupado, pero sobre todo lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Al ver esa expresión en el nipón, Lavi lo abrazó de manera protectora, hundiendo la cabeza del mayor en su hombro. Pronto, el otro chico le devolvió el abrazo de lo que se había imaginado.

-Yu…

-Te extrañé mucho…-Contestó el mayor sorprendiendo al otro.-Realmente te extrañé mucho….

El samurai se apretó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo, aplastando ligeramente el paquete que había quedado entre los dos.

-Ah… es cierto.-Dijo el conejo recordando a qué había ido.-Permíteme tantito.-Se separó levemente y sacó el paquete.-Toma.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué es?

-Antes de agarrarlo, prométeme que lo usaras, sin importar que sea.

-Ni loco.-Dijo con una expresión irritada y con una vena hinchada.

-Anda, por mí…-Puso ojitos de cachorro.

-E… está bien… lo prometo…-Contestó ruborizado hasta las orejas tomando el paquete con cuidado.

**Minutos después**

-¡¡ERES UN ENFERMO!!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo a toda velocidad y partido de risa mientras atrás de él corría un furioso "BaKanda."

De repente, los dos chocaron contra el General Tiedoll, quien venía de su larga misión de Portugal.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó curioso el adulto al ver tanto a Kanda como a Lavi al haber caído de sentón.-¿A qué están jugando?

-¡Su alumno me quiere matar!-Dijo poniéndose detrás de Tiedoll.

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Ahora!-Amenazó el samurai.

-¿Cuándo no?-Aclaró el General enojando más a su alumno.

-¡Maestro!

-¿Y por qué lo quieres matar Yu-chan?

-Es que Yu no quiere cumplir su promesa.-Canturreó el pelirrojo con picardía.

-¡E…eso no es cierto!

-¿Qué promesa Yu?

-¡N… no le interesa!.... ¡conejo retrazado te voy a matar!-Gritó todo rojo antes de huir en dirección contraria.

-¡Yu, mañana ve con Miranda para que te ayude a ponértelo!-Gritó divertido antes de perderlo de vista.

-Lavi-chan ¿qué promesa?

-Ah, pues…-Se separó del general para luego hacer una reverencia al mayor.-General Tiedoll, solicito su permiso para llevarme a su discípulo el día de mañana y regresárselo hasta la próxima semana.

-Por mi está bien, pero tienes que decirle al supervisor.

-Sí, eso ya lo hice.-Se enderezó sonriente.-Prometo que voy a cuidarlo.

-Más te vale, no quisiera tener problemas contigo después.

-Sí, gracias. Buenas noches.-Corrió hacia su cuarto, dejando solo al adulto.

-A todo esto… ¿Y cuál fue la promesa?-Se preguntó una vez solo y dándose cuenta de que no le habían contestado.

Tras haber entrado a su habitación, azotó la puerta a tal grado que unas moronas de concreto cayeron al suelo. Se tiró en la cama con desgano.

-Estúpido conejo.-Dijo con un suave rubor a la vez que veía el vestido blanco sobre la silla, al imaginarse a Lavi tratándolo como a una mujer con ese vestido, lo cual aumentó su rubor y su vena que estaba apunto de explotar, pero a la vez con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Me las vas a pagar… estúpido conejo…-Dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, por favor, sé que es hostigante que se los diga, pero por favor, sean pacientes conmigo. Últimamente he estado hasta el cuello con un montón de compromisos, además de la universidad, también tengo lo del famoso "servicio" y pues si de por sí me tardaba en actualizar, pues ahora será aún más tardado porque a partir de este semestre iré a clases en la tarde y en la mañana a servicio.

Así que gracias por su atención y por seguir leyendo esta historia y pues cualquier duda, inconformidad, y/o sugerencia, en los reviews.

Atte: ChiKaon

Mata nâ!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**El día de hoy les traigo el capítulo 13 de esta historia, espero que me perdonen por la enorme tardanza, pero es que a partir de este capítulo se irán alargando porque oficialmente ya puedo decir que es "el principio del fin" de esta historia.**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, de verdad, de no ser por ustedes esta historia no hubiera llegado tan lejos, y pues antes de ir con el capítulo, quiero dejar las notas del mismo, para evitar mal entendidos como los que se crearon en uno de los fics que publiqué recientemente.**

**1.-OCC de Kanda en el trascurso del capítulo (conste que advertí).**

**2.-Personajes originales: Esto es porque esta historia la escribí (sí tiempo pasado, porque ya está terminada), antes de que el manga llegara a la parte del Arca, así que por favor, sean considerados. Además, en los fics todo se vale ¿verdad?**

**3.-Lemon de Kanda/Lavi (sé que puse en la historia Lavi/Kanda, pero pronto sabrán el porque invertí el orden de la pareja).**

**4.-Para los que no sepan que son las palabras con (*), aquí les dejo unas breves definiciones de las mismas:**

***Yakitori: Es una brocheta a la plancha que se prepara con verduras y carnes, ya sea de pollo, res, cerdo o pulpo.**

***Ryokan: Alojamiento tradicional japonés.**

***Minshuk: Establecimiento regentado por una familia. Es parecido a los "bed break fast" ingleses y son más baratos que un ryokan.**

***Rabi: Aquí creo que no habrá problemas, pero bueno, le puse "Rabi" en algunos diálogos por la pronunciación japonesa de algunos personajes.**

***Rotemburo: Estanque de manantial de aguas termales al aire libre, en general, en un entorno natural.**

***Takoyaki: Bolitas de pulpo rodeadas de masa y de salsa de soya, los venden en pospuestos de la calle.**

**Bien, si más interrupciones los dejo disfrutar el capítulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja, háganmelas saber en sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII****: "Cita" (2da parte).**

La lluvia había cesado al día siguiente, mostrado un cielo levemente nublado, para suerte de Lavi, quien se levantó con muchas energías y muy feliz.

-Veo que te levantaste con muchas energías.-Dijo la enfermera al ver su inquietud.-Y también te noto muy feliz.-Dijo al percibir su sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañada de unas risitas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Conoces el dicho: "El que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda"?-Dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, logrando llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! N… no es eso….-Trataba de decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.-Es…. Que…. voy a tener mi primera cita….

-Ya veo, es ese caso te deseo suerte y cuídate mucho.

-Muchas gracias enfermera.-Respondió antes de incorporarse de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

-Oh, antes de que te vayas.-Dijo antes de que el chico abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Procura que no se te caiga la gasa, recuerda que aún la herida sigue abierta y puede infectarse.-Dijo poniéndole otra cinta adhesiva a la gasa que aún cubría la zona afectada.

-Descuide, tendré cuidado.

Dicho esto, el joven Bookman salió de la clínica como si lo estuvieran correteando.

Entre tanto, Kanda se encontraba al espejo de cuerpo completo de vez en cuando el vestido blanco que le había obsequiado el "estúpido conejo".

Después de un buen rato de meditación frente al espejo, dio un suspiro para relajarse y no crear una masacre contra Lavi. Salió de la habitación para encontrar a Miranda, quien como por arte de magia apareció al pie de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ah! L…lo siento…. Es que….

-Es que nada, entra.-Dijo tajante el samurai al mismo tiempo que la jalaba de su mano para meterla a su cuarto y cerrar con llave la puerta.

-Eh….Kanda-kun ¿qué ocurre?-Dijo la germana muy nerviosa, debido a que conocía el temperamento del japonés.

-Quiero que…

-…-

Un rubor carmín tiñó las mejillas de Kanda, quien al no poder responder completamente su frase anterior, tomó la prenda femenina para enseñársela a modo de ocultar su vergüenza.

Miranda no dijo nada, sino que recordó que Lavi le había dicho algo sobre ayudar a Kanda a ponerse el vestido que ella había escogido para el mismo Yu Kanda, a quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia debido a que la castaña no decía ni "pio".

-Hey…. no tengo toda la mañana, así que ayúdame a ponerme esta chimostreta.

-¡Ah! Sí, perdón….

-"Valiente ayuda femenina me dio ese idiota de Lavi."-Pensó el joven de cabello azul obscuro, quitándose el yukata que usaba para dormir.

Entre tanto, Lavi andaba batallando con su cabello. Puesto que no tenía idea de cómo peinarse.

-¡Ah, rayos!-Gritó frustrado a la vez que se jalaba el cabello.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-Cuestionó el viejo Bookman entrando al cuarto.

-…..-

-¿Por qué andas vestido así?-Preguntó el senil al ver a su discípulo de traje.

Lavi sudó frío ante la pregunta del anciano, debido a que él había decidido no decirle nada. Sin embargo, no había contado con la astucia del Panda, quien le dijo:

-Contesta.

-¡Ah! Es que voy a una misión de espionaje con…

-La verdad, tonto.

-Eh…. Voy a salir con alguien…

-….-

-…..-

-Siéntate.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que te sientes, idiota.-Dijo tajante el anciano.

Lavi ya no dijo nada; su felicidad reflejada en una sonrisa se había desvanecido, sin embargo, si desánimo se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a su abuelo Panda tomar el peine.

-¿A… abuelo?-Preguntó sin salir de su asombro por la repentina acción del anciano.

-Cállate, mocoso inútil.-Dijo el anciano peinando a su discípulo, quien esbozó una sonrisa infantil.

-Por cierto Lavi, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa abuelo?

-Ya estás listo Kanda-kun.-Dijo Miranda.

Kanda abrió lentamente los ojos, realmente no podía creer lo que reflejado en el espejo.

-De verdad…. ¿Soy yo…..?-Susurró anonadado de sí mismo, debido al maquillaje que le había aplicado Lotto.

-Te ves muy bien, hasta pareces una muñeca de porcelana.

Ante el comentario, Kanda le lanzó una mirada seria que puso nerviosa a la mujer.

-L…. lo siento… es que yo….

-Gracias.-Interrumpió el muchacho esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-Eh…. De nada….

-Nos vemos….

-¡Ah! Espera.-Dijo la mujer antes de que el samurai saliera de la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Toma.-Dijo dándole un pañuelo de color blanco.-Créeme te va a ser útil.

Kanda no respondió nada, sino que recordó aquella ocasión en la que Lavi limpió su rostro de lodo cuando estaban persiguiendo al perrito que les había robado la inocencia.

-Gracias.

-De nada, que se diviertan.-Dijo sonriente.

Caminó hasta llegar al subterráneo donde desembarcaban los botes, en donde se encontró a Lavi en uno de ellos esperándolo.

-"Guten Morgen, meine schöne Dame"-Saludó en tono muy caballeroso el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijiste, tonto?

-Dije: "buenos días mi bella dama" en alemán.-Explicó el pelirrojo a la vez que ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a subir al bote.

-Imbécil.-Respondió entre dientes y con un ligero rubor mientras tomaba la mano del joven Bookman.

-¡Hey, cuidado!-Dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura debido a que estuvo apunto de caerse.

-Es tu culpa por hacerme usar este estúpido vestido.-Reprochó el nipón sonrojado por estar en los brazos de Lavi, quien se limitó a sonreír para aumentar el rubor del otro.

-Por cierto, te ves "hermosa".-Dijo seductoramente.

-¡Cállate, ya tengo suficiente con usar este vestido, como para que me trates como a una nena!-Reprochó desviando su rostro colorado hacia otro lado y con una vena a punto de reventar.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré cuando estemos solos ¿te parece?

-¡Me rehúso!

-Oh Yu, sabes que no podemos revelar tu identidad masculina al mundo exterior.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que una pareja homosexual es como una enfermedad para la sociedad, la cual todavía la considera un tabú.

-Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón.

-….-

-Por cierto, te ves muy "guapo."-Dijo todo colorado de la cara el japonés.-Y también, me gusta tu peinado, te hace ver muy varonil….

-Deberías agradecérselo al Panda, él me peinó.

-Y tú deberías agradecérselo a Lotto, ella me maquilló.-Respondió poco antes de juntar sus labios románticamente con los de Lavi, quien aceptó gustoso aquel beso.

-Por cierto…. Lavi….-Expresó el japonés separando sus labios de los de Lavi.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde usted desee "mademoiselle."-Dijo seductoramente.

-¡Cállate conejo imbécil! ¡O te mato con Mugen cuando regresemos!

Lavi rió ante la amenaza del asiático, cuyo temperamento hacía temer a medio mundo, pero a él le fascinaba. Eso era lo que pensaba el sucesor de Bookman.

Por su parte, Kanda contemplaba el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer.

-"Arg, estúpida Hoshino ¿por qué lo hiciste tan guapo?"-Pensó irritado y chapeado el joven, mientras contemplaba al pelirrojo que se encontraba distraído.

-Lavi….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya sé a donde quiero ir.

-¿A dónde desea ir "my lady"?

-Quiero ir a Japón.

-¡¿A Japón? ¡Yu, eso está lejos! ¡Además, se supone que es una cita, no una luna de miel!

-¡Tú llévame!

-Está bien, mademoiselle, como usted ordene.

-¡Estúpido conejo, ya párale a tu ferrocarril!

-Ah…. Tendré que avisarle a Komui el cambio de planes….-Suspiró con resignación ante las exigencias del nipón, mientras se comunicaba con su golem.

* * *

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

-_Hey Komui, hay cambio de planes, Yu y yo vamos a tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones._

-¡¿Vacaciones? ¡Explícate Lavi!-Se exaltó el supervisor ante lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo.

-_Lo que pasa es que Yu quiere ir a Japón y yo pues quería decirte que por favor, digas que se trata de una misión._

-Un momento Lavi, no puedo hacer eso….

_-¡Prometo llevarte al igual que a los demás un recuerdito!_

-¡Lavi espera!

_-__Ja ne!_

Tras haberse cortado la llamada, Komui quedó boquiabierto ante la rebeldía de Lavi, o más bien, estaba anonadado por la repentina "huída" de los dos jóvenes, aunque poco después, esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, supervisor?-Preguntó curioso el australiano.

-Nada especial, Reever.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-Respondió tras haber esbozado una sonrisa a la vez que veía el techo del despacho, al haber visto que su subordinado había salido de la oficina, dejó escapar un suspiro después de decir:

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Kanda se enamoraría de alguien como Lavi?

* * *

Un manto blanco cubrió el país del Sol Naciente cuando Kanda y Lavi bajaron del barco que habían tomado para llegar.

-Ay…. Por fin llegamos.-Dijo Lavi estirándose por la larga y cansada travesía que habían hecho.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no regresaba…-Dijo Kanda atrapando en su mano en su mano un copo de nieve que, instantáneamente se derritió por el calor de su mano.

-Pero…. Estuvimos en Edo.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que no venía a Japón en invierno y también…

Lavi esbozó una sonrisa al notar la nostalgia en el rostro del japonés.

-Andando Yu.-Decía ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí.-Dijo tomándola gustoso.

-Bien, ¿adónde quieres ir primero?-Cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes.

-Quiero comer, tengo hambre.

-Yo también, vayamos a un puesto de comida o a un restaurante.

-¿Y siquiera tienes idea en dónde hay uno?

-… Eh…

-Me lo imaginé…. Así que sígueme.

Lavi se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía al chico que lo tomó de la mano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara; hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto pero carismático de soba.

-Eh…. Yu ¿qué acaso no hay otra cosa que no se llame "soba" que te guste?

-Cállate, haces que me de más hambre.

-A veces te pasas de "sangrona."-Dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo enojo mientras le ofrecía un asiento al joven de cabello azul.

-Buenos días ¿qué desean ordenar?-Preguntó un mesero canoso y robusto.

-Yo quiero soba y tempura.-Dijo en tono seco el samurai.

-Yo algo que no tenga que ver con soba, por favor.-Respondió cantarín el pelirrojo.

-¿Gusta que le traiga una orden de yakitori* y de sushi?

-Sí, mientras no sea soba, todo está bien.

-Está bien, enseguida les traeré sus platillos.

-Gracias.-Dijo Lavi viendo de lejos al mesero.-Ne Yu, después de esto ¿a dónde más quieres ir?

-A un ryokan*, estos zapatos me están matando desde hace rato.

-Sí…. Yo también me siento cansado…

-Aquí tienen sus platillos.-Respondió el hombre poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-Domo arigatou-Respondió en tono cantarín nuevamente mientras que Kanda sólo contestó en tono seco "gracias."

-¿E… eres Kanda Yu?-Cuestionó el señor, ante el tono que había empleado el joven japonés, quien a su vez abrió los ojos como plato ante la pregunta del hombre.

-¡Sí! ¡No cabe duda, eres mi sobrinito! ¡Kanda Yu!-Exclamó con euforia al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al más joven.

-¡Suéltame, me estás ensuciando la ropa!

-¡Pero es que tenía tanto tiempo sin verte Yu-chan!

-¡Suéltame o no respondo!

-¿S… sobrino? ¿Este señor es tu tío, Yu?

-Por desgracia…-Dijo el mencionado con una vena a punto de explotar y tratando de alejar a su familiar que lo seguía abrazando, o mejor dicho, estrujando.

-Oye ¿y tienes más familiares aparte de él?-Dijo curioso y con media sonrisa ante el gracioso reencuentro familiar.

-¡Claro que los tiene! ¡Está mi hermanita Haruko que está trabajando en la tienda de kimonos de la esquina!

-"O sea mi suegra."-Pensó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Y también está su padre, Akio.- Dijo el tío de Kanda con voz seria.

-Ya veo…-Respondió con el mimo tono que había empleado su tío, quien le dijo:

-Es el dueño del minshuk* que está en la parte de atrás de este puesto.

-….-

Lavi notó que había algo mal, no tanto por el hecho de que Kanda era una persona seria, sino que la emoción del tío por ver a su sobrino, se había esfumado al mencionar el nombre del padre de Kanda, quien también puso una cara más seria. Lo cual le preocupó en cierta forma.

-A propósito señor ¿cómo es que reconoció a Yu?-Preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de mitigar la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Fácil! ¡Yu-chan es el japonés más amargado de toda la isla!

-Ay ya ¿en serio?-Dijo incrédulo el Bookman Jr.

-¡En serio! Eh….

-Lavi, me llamo Lavi.-Respondió estrechándole la mano al mayor.

-Mucho gusto Rabi*, me llamo Hiroyuki Ishida.

-Mucho gusto Hiroyuki-san.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Hiroyuki, sacando de onda a Lavi.-¿Por qué traes puesto un vestido, Yu-chan?

Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo al samurai, quien comenzó a toser los fideos que estaba ingiriendo. Mientras que Lavi estaba sudando frío y de paso tragó grueso, debido al gran y a la vez pequeño detalle que se les había escapado de las manos.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Mi sobrinito es un travestí!-Lloriqueaba mientras abrazaba al joven de hebras azules, cuya vena vibraba para explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡No lo hago por que me gusta!-Se quejó el samurai empujando a su tío llorón.

-Ah… bueno…. ¿y entonces?

-Es por una promesa que hice.-Dijo apenado y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué harías una promesa así? No va contigo Yu-chan.

-E…. es porque… ¡perdió una apuesta conmigo!-Interrumpió Lavi.-Eso fue y la comida aquí es porque él decía que no iba a parecer chica vestido así.

-¡¿Pero cómo no? ¡Es igualito a su madre!-Río el mayor.

-En todo caso me gustaría conocerla.-Dijo Lavi con una coqueta sonrisa, la cula desapareció al momento de que Kanda le lanzó una mirada que traducía: "Atrévete a coquetearle a mi madre y te parto la tuya."

-Eh…. Muchas gracias por la comida, Hiroyuki-san.-Dijo con voz cantarina pero nerviosa por la psicópata mirada que le había lanzado Kanda.-Pero debemos seguir nuestro recorrido, porque es la primera vez que visito Japón y pues Yu es mi guía.

-Ya veo, en ese caso me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo Yu-chan y me dio gusto conocerte Rabi-kun.

-¿Y por qué le dices al estúpido conejo "kun" y a mí "chan"?-Rezongó el nipón más joven con su típica vena en la frente.

-Porque Rabi-kun se ve mayor que tú, además, siempre has sido mi sobrino consentido.

-De hecho su sobrino es mayor que yo por dos meses.

-¡Eso no importa! Rabi-kun, cuida mucho a mi sobrinito o de lo contrario desearás no haber nacido.- Amenazó con un cuchillo de cocina que estaba rozando el cuello del mencionado.

-Eh…. Sí…. –"Ahora entiendo porque Yu es como es…"-Dijo en su mente con una gota en su sien.

-¡Bien, espero que pasen por aquí a la hora de la comida!-Gritaba Hiroyuki haciendo ademanes de despedida.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Para esto, Kanda y Lavi ya que habían descansado lo suficiente en el ryokan.

-Ay… que rico dormí.-Dijo entre bostezos el pelirrojo a la vez que se estiraba.

-Por fin despiertas.-Dijo Kanda sentado sobre el futon y con un yukata puesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo tiempo durmiendo?

-Cuatro horas, ya son las tres de la tarde.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡Es muy tarde!

-¡No grites imbécil! ¡No estamos en la Orden!

-L… lo siento…. Y….-No pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre del oriental, debido a que habían callado sus palabras con un beso.

-No importa no lo hagas otra vez.-Dijo sonrojado y desviando su vista.-Te conseguí un yukata.-Señaló el closet.-Quería verte con uno puesto.-Terminó rojo hasta las orejas.

-Veo que tu lado "candente" empieza a emerger, Yu-chan.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Rayos, esto me pasa por no traer a Mugen!-Dijo aventándole la prenda en la cara.

-Wow, que amante tan "berrinchudo."-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desvestía para ponerse el yukata.

Kanda desvió la mirada o al menos eso fue lo que quiso hacer para no "invadir" la intimidad del discípulo de Bookman, cuya imagen se reflejaba en el espejo.

-"Mugroso espejo."-Dijo entre dientes, contemplando la imagen de aquel pelirrojo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó Lavi viendo al samurai a través del espejo, en el que también pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del nipón, que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

En seguida, el aprendiz de Bookman se vistió rápidamente con la prenda, pero se dejó la parte superior bastante abierta, a modo de que apenas se de detenía en sus hombros. Entonces, sigilosamente, se acercó a su amante, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sopló seductoramente a su oído su nombre.

-Yu…. ¿me viste?

-N…. no….

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no volteas a verme?-Susurró sensualmente poco antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, lo cual enchinó la piel del joven, quien dejó salir un pequeño, pero audible gemido.

-E…. es porque…. ¡Deja de toquetearme conejo retrasado!

-Bua…no me digas retrasado….-Lloriqueó abrazándolo con fuerza.-Yo que tanto te amo….

-¡Entonces deja de manosearme conejo pervertido!

-¡Yu-chan! ¡No me grites!

El pelirrojo se tiró sobre el otro y lo besó con mucho cariño.-En verdad, te amo.-Le dijo acariciando su rostro con el índice.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, salvo por el sonido de las palpitaciones del corazón de Kanda, cuyo sonido era similar a un tambor y fue aumentando cuando Lavi recargó su oreja sobre esa zona.

-¡Oye, quítate de encima, pesas mucho! Conejo tont…

-Que envidia, tienes un hermoso palpitar…

-O… oye….

-Shh… déjame escucharlo un ratito más ¿sí?-Dijo con suavidad mientras se acurrucaba en aquel pecho, cerca del tatuaje.

Kanda ya no supo que decir, debido a que tenía a la apersona que más amaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el cual palpitaba tan fuerte que parecería que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho. Con titubeo comenzó a mover los brazos, hasta rodear la espalda de su amante.

-¿Yu?

-Me gusta tu espalda y también como late tu corazón…-Dijo esta vez acurrucándose en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Un intenso rubor invadió la cara de Lavi, aquellas palabras hicieron que aquel órgano palpitara con más rapidez.

-Gracias…. Yu…. –Dijo incorporándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Dijo todavía tendido en el suelo.

-Por hacerme sentir que tengo corazón.-Dijo poniendo una cara tan tierna que Kanda esbozó una sonrisa.

-No seas cursi, conejo tonto.-Respondió con ternura al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al pelirrojo.-Te amo…-Le susurró en el oído, a la vez que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-¡Oye!

-Me debías una.-Dijo con malicia y al mismo tiempo sonriente.

-Eres muy vengativo.-Dijo en broma poniéndole un dedo índice en la nariz.

-Cállate….-Dijo desviando su ruborizado rostro.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Por qué no vamos a los Rotemburo*? Así podré tallarte la espalda.

-¡Ni en sueños!

-Oh vamos Yu, no seas aguado.

-¡No soy aguado!

-Entonces vamos.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no voy a dejar que hagas eso en frente de los demás!

-Bueno…-Dijo en forma de chibi con orejitas de conejo cabizbajas.

-Por cierto…

-¿Qué cosa Yu?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sacado de onda por la cercanía del otro.

El joven de hebras azuladas no le contestó, no obstante, dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de Lavi para acariciar su mejilla derecha, para rozar con la punta de sus dedos el borde de la gasa que cubría aquella herida.

-Te duele mucho ¿verdad?-Expresó inocentemente.

-Un poco, pero pronto va a sanar.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-La enfermera me dijo que debo tener cuidado de que no se cayera la gasa porque de lo contrario la herida va a tardar en cerrar ¡p… pero estoy bien!-Tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que aleteaba los brazos para tranquilizar a Kanda, tras haber notado preocupación en su rostro.

-Anda, vamos a caminar, estúpido conejo.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Pero no se te ocurra salir así!-Reprochó el samurai de orbes oscuras todo avergonzado porque Lavi ya iba a salir de la habitación con el yukata puesto.

-¡Pero no me regañes tan feo!-Chilló con ojos de gelatina y orejas de conejo caídas.

-¡No pongas esa cara conejo estúpido y llorón!-Gritó exasperado de ver aquella carita destilando ternura.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Que malo eres!

-¡Cállate estúpido conejo!

Después de un buen rato de discusión, por fin salieron a caminar. Para esto, la nieve ya había cubierto todo el panorama nipón.

-¡Wiiii hacía tanto tiempo que no veía nieve!-Exclamó con emoción como si se tratara de un niño.

-Insisto, es peor que un niño de tres años.-Dijo entre dientes con vena vibrante al ver como se revolcaba en la nieve formando ángeles.-"Pero aún así… me fascina esa sonrisa."

-¡Hey Yu no te quedes atrás!

-Cierra la boca, conejo tonto.

-¡Mira, un puesto de Takoyaki*!-Dijo infantilmente a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el pequeño puesto.

Kanda soltó un suspiro de resignación, porque ya estaba harto de estar gritando "estúpido conejo" o similares a Lavi, quien estaba comprando muchos takoyaki. De repente, una lágrima hizo un recorrido por su mejilla cuando vio a Lavi riendo mientras charlaba con el vendedor y comía takoyaki.

-"¿Cómo puede sonreír y hasta reír de esa forma tan natural después de lo que le hizo aquel Noé?"-Pensaba a la vez que sus lágrimas empezaban a escurrir de sus ojos.

-¡Hey Yu! ¿Por qué no los pruebas? ¡Están deliciosos!-Dijo ofreciéndole uno.

-…-

-¿Yu? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo un poco preocupado por el asiático a la vez que intentaba alzar su cabizbajo rostro.

-No me toques….-Dijo Kanda alejando la mano del otro con un manotazo.

-¿Qué pasa Yu?-Preguntó preocupado repitiendo la acción anterior.

¡Eres un imbécil!-Gritó enojado al mismo tiempo que los takoyaki caían al suelo, debido a que se los había arrojado sobre la ropa al pelirrojo.

-¡Yu!-Gritó Lavi al ver que el chico se había echado a correr.

Kanda corrió y corrió, sabía que Lavi lo iba a seguir o lo estaba siguiendo, así que decidió entrar a una tienda para esconderse hasta que el pelirrojo pasara de largo.

Al verlo pasar de largo, dio un suspiro de alivio. No obstante, se sentía un estúpido por la actitud que había mostrado.

-No cabe duda de que soy un imbécil.-Dijo frustrado a la vez que se tapaba la cara con sus manos, antes de derramar lágrimas nuevamente, cuando en ese momento:

-¿Buscaba algo en especial joven?-Dijo una mujer como de cincuenta y cuatro años a espaldas de Kanda, quien abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar la voz de la mujer, quien también quedó anonadada al verlo.

-¿Y… Yu? ¿Eres tú?

-¿M… madre?

-Oh Dios, eres tú…-Dijo la señora abrazando al joven de cabello azul llena de felicidad.-Creí que nunca más volvería a verte.-Expresó derramando lágrimas de felicidad a la vez que se aferraba más a abrazar a su hijo, quien también correspondió aquella muestra de cariño.

-Te extrañé mucho hijo.

-Y… yo también….-Respondió con titubeo al no estar acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Has crecido mucho que casi no te reconocí.-Dijo separándose del chico, pero sin borrar su sonrisa de gozo.

-...-

-¿Qué ocurre Yu?-Preguntó preocupada a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de la frente de su hijo cabizbajo.

-¿Tienes tiempo?-Cuestionó en un tono medio infantil.

-Yo siempre tendré tiempo para escucharte.-Expresó de forma afectuosa a la vez que seguía acariciando el cabello y el rostro del samurai.

Entre tanto, Lavi andaba buscando a Kanda en cada rincón de las calles por las que pasaba, hasta que se topó con el tío del chico de cabellos azules.

-¡Hola Rabi-kun!

-¡Hola Hiroyuki-san!

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Lavi.

-Acabo de cerrar el negocio y pues voy a mi casa.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto ¿y Yu-chan?

-….-

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, estábamos caminando, nos detuvimos en un puesto de Takoyaki, compré algunos y de repente se enojó, me los aventó a la ropa y salió corriendo y pues no lo encuentro.

-Ay…. Yu-chan…

-¿Sí me ayudas a buscarlo?

-¡Claro! De hecho creo saber a donde fue.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, sígueme….

* * *

-Sabes, estoy enamorado….

-Ay…. Hijo….-Respondió al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba de manera comprensiva.

-Pero debo aclarar que la persona de la que estoy enamorado es hombre.

-¿H… hombre….?-Dijo totalmente anonadada.

-Sí….

-B…. bueno… si sientes que es la persona indicada para ti, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer….

-Pero por favor, no le digas nada a ese hombre….

-Descuida, de esta boca no saldrá nada, aunque debo decirte que eso ya lo sabía.

-¡¿Eh? ¡p… pero…. ¿cómo?

-Porque cuando fui a almorzar al restaurante de tu tío, me contó que estabas de visita con un amigo, aunque no imaginé que en verdad fuera tu p…. pareja….

-Ese tío que tengo….-Pensó con una vena resaltando en su sien.- ¡P…. pero ¿cómo se dio cuenta? si yo no le dije nada!

-Yu eres muy predecible para tu tío y para mí, sobre todo cuando tus ojos emiten un brillo intenso.

-…..-

-¿Y cómo se llama ese joven?

-Lavi.

-¿Y cómo es?-Cuestionó un tanto curiosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Kanda estaba apunto de contestarle a su progenitora, su respuesta fue interrumpido por:

-STRIKE!-Gritó cierto pelirrojo al ver a la mujer al lado de Kanda, cuya vena era más que evidente.

-Yu-chan ¿qué le pasa a Rabi-kun?

-Este imbécil cada vez que ve a una mujer extremadamente hermosa y sexy se le bota la canica.

-¿O sea que es un mujeriego, en pocas palabras?

-Por desgracia si….-Respondió sumamente enojado y con la vena a punto de estallar.

-Pues sí que es algo curioso tu amigo o mejor dicho tú….

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-Gritó exasperado y sonrojado.

-¡Hiroyuki-san, tenía razón, Yu es idéntico a su madre!-Dijo el pelirrojo con ojos de corazón.

-¿Verdad que sí, Lavi-kun?

-¿Así que este joven apuesto es Lavi?

-¡Así es Haruko-san!-Dijo poco antes de besar caballerosamente la mano de la mujer.

-Vaya, además de apuesto es muy caballeroso.

-¡Madre, no le digas esas cosas o se le va a subir el estupidómetro!

-Ay… Yu ¿por qué eres tan cruel con este chico que es todo un amor?

-¡Porque es un conejo mega imbécil!

-Buaaaa…. ¡Su hijo me maltrata!-Chilló el Bookman Jr. Como si se tratara de un niño que acusa a otro con su mamá.

-"Pinche conejo, ya la agarró de escudo."-Pensó irritado el samurai.

Pasó un buen rato para que terminara todo el alboroto en la tienda de kimonos. Para esto, ya eran las diez de la noche cuando salieron de la casa de la señora, quien se había ofrecido darles de cenar.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, seño….

-Ya te dije que me digas "Okasan", Rabi-chan.

-Bueno pues….-Respondió un poco apenado el pelirrojo.

-Cuídate mucho Lavi-chan y también cuida a mi niño.

-¡M…. madre….! ¡No me digas así en frente de este estúpido!

-¿Por qué no? De todas formas va a ser mi futuro yerno.

Al escuchar este comentario, ambos chicos se ruborizaron, puesto que nunca habían imaginado que la señora fuera a pensar en algo tan serio como "futuro yerno" o parecido.

-Eh…. Nos vemos mañana….-Dijo Lavi para finalizar la charla.

Caminaron lentamente para admirar aquel panorama de nieve con destellos azules y blancos como si se trataran de diamantes pequeños.

-Qué hermoso panorama ¿verdad Yu?-Comentó Lavi tratando de romper aquel incómodo silencio, pero no resultó.

Así que optó por agarrarlo de la mano como si de un chiquillo se tratase, lo cual sacó de onda al amo de Mugen, quien vio como Lavi se dirigía a la playa; en donde se podía apreciar la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

Al llegar, el pelirrojo soltó la mano de Kanda, se notaba molesto y eso le preocupó mucho a Kanda, pero sabía que el chico de ojos verdes tenía buenas razones para estarlo y más si era por su culpa.

-Yu…. ¿por qué hiciste esa rabieta en el puesto de Takoyaki?-Cuestionó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonar molesto, pero Kanda sabía que lo estaba y más cuando el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia él de la siguiente forma:

-¡Respóndeme Kanda!-Gritó finalmente explotando del enojo.

Aquello había sido algo impactante para el japonés, puesto que era la primera vez que Lavi pronunciaba su apellido y también era la primera vez que mostraba enojo hacia él, que no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante esa imagen de Lavi, debido a que era el tipo de persona que raramente se ponía serio y difícilmente se enojaba o se ponía triste. Era de la clase de personas que provocaba diversas emociones en la gente.

Le encantaba su sonrisa porque contagiaba alegría y destilaba inocencia, no le gustaba verlo triste porque le pegaba las ganas de llorar, pero sobre todo, no le gustaba verlo enojado porque le provocaba miedo a tal grado que comenzó a temblar.

-P… perdón…. Perdóname….-Tartamudeaba con temor el espadachín.-Fue una estupidez…. no estaba…

-¡Por supuesto que fue una estupidez! ¡Y por supuesto no estabas pensando como muchas veces no lo has hecho!-Gritó iracundo a tal grado que resonaba como eco en el aire.

Por su parte, Kanda temblaba cada vez más de miedo ante la potente voz e iracunda del pelirrojo, quien desvió su rostro para ver el pasivo oleaje en lugar de ver al samurai que empezó a perder la batalla contra las lágrimas.

-¡Estoy harto Kanda! ¡Harto de tus estúpidas rabietas, de las humillaciones que me haces en frente de la gente diciéndome "estúpido conejo" todo el tiempo! ¡Y si no vas a darme un porque hiciste esa idiotez, entonces olvídate de que hoy vayamos a pasar la noche juntos!-Finalizó antes de dirigirse a la cuidad, pero fue detenido por Kanda, quien lo había tomado de la mano.

-E…. es que…. Cuando te vi sonriendo y hasta reír…. Me dio mucho coraje porque…. ¡¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado rías como si nada hubiera pasado, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para….!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto, cuando de repente hizo eco la cachetada que le había dado el pelirrojo, quien quedó atónito por este acto inesperado.

Realmente no le había dolido el golpe, sino más bien le dolió el hecho de que Lavi fuera el que lo cacheteara, lo cual provocó que derramara más lágrimas; aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Lavi era el que ahora estaba llorando, pero aún conservando su cara de enojo.

-L….Lavi….-Susurró sacado de onda ante aquella expresión.

-Eres un idiota… al pensar que es tu culpa….-Decía entre sollozos a la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Dices que soy un conejo mega imbécil… pero la verdad…. Es que tú eres un mega imbécil…. Al pensar que fue tu culpa….

-Es que… yo…. Por mi culpa tienes esa herida…. Por mi culpa ese Noé te lastimó...-Dijo separándose del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar gritarle:

-¡Basta, estoy harto que te eches la culpa por algo que fue inevitable! ¡Y lo sabes!

Lavi tenía razón, enfrentarse a dos Noé no era nada sencillo.

-Yo jamás te culparé por aquel incidente, jamás te culparé por la pérdida de mi ojo, nunca vuelvas a pensar que fue tu culpa.-Respondió entre sollozos abrazando con fuerza al joven de cabello azul, quien a su vez se aferró al abrazo, contagiándolo del llanto.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en esa posición hasta que terminaron de desahogarse y en silencio, salvo el sonido del oleaje y la brisa marina que empezaba a enfriar el panorama.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Lavi esperándose del albino.

-S….sí…. ¿y tú?

-Igual, gracias…. Yu.

De pronto, la brisa comenzó a enfriar más el ambiente, provocado que Lavi comenzara a temblar de frío.

-Anda regresemos al ryokan, antes de baje más la temperatura.

-S…. sí….-Dijo titiritando de frío el pelirrojo.

-Eres muy friolento ¿verdad?

-S…. sí… por eso siempre uso bufandas….-Decía mientras se frotaba las manos calentarse.

-Descuida, cuando lleguemos a la habitación, te voy a quitar ese frío.-Susurró seductoramente en el oído, izquierdo de Lavi quien a su vez se estremeció por el albur de Kanda.

-Pues no lo dudo….-Le respondió con una gota en su sien y con una sonrisa acompañada de un rubor.

Al llegar a la habitación, cerraron la puerta con llave. Para esto, Lavi llevaba entre sus brazos al espadachín, quien quedó encima del pelirrojo repartiéndose besos mutuamente cuando se acostaron sobre el futón.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, había empezando de manera cariñosa y romántica; ahora había dado inicio una guerra de lenguas entrelazándose y creando una mezcolancia de saliva que escurría de sus comisuras.

-Ah… ah…-Jadeaba Kanda tratando de recuperar el aire.

-L…. lo…. Siento…. Creo…. Que me excedí…. Un mmm….-No pudo terminar de disculparse, debido a que Kanda había introducido su lengua, la cual tenía la necesidad de tocar algo más que la lengua del otro.

Comenzó a descender hasta el cuello, dejando unas leves marcas de mordidas y chupetones junto con un caminito de saliva hasta donde comenzaban las clavículas, debido a que Lavi todavía traía puesta la camisa, la cual voló hasta una esquina del cuarto gracias al ágil movimiento que había empelado Kanda para quitársela.

Se detuvo por un momento, quería completar aquel hermoso y fuerte pecho que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Yu?-Preguntó un poco nervioso ante la atenta mirada del peliazul, quien tenía bien clavada la mirada sobre su pecho, el cual estaba humedeciéndose gracias a la lengua de Kanda, la cual hacía círculos en los pezones, logrando sonsacarle los jadeos que anhelaba escuchar.

Lavi no paraba de jadear, estaba nervioso y a la vez excitado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el japonés, quien le cuestionó:

-¿Estás seguro de que esta noche, quieres ser…?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué?

-….Quizás te suene egoísta…. Pero….

-Dime….

-….. Porque todavía me siento sucio….

-¿Sucio? ¿De qué? Si tú eres la persona más pura para mí.

Lavi quedó atónito ante las palabras y la sincera sonrisa de Yu Kanda que lo veía directamente a los ojos, mientras el otro comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Yu…-Susurró al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

Kanda ya no dijo nada, sólo abrazaba y acariciaba esas hebras rojo fuego.

-P…. por favor… ayúdame…. A quitar esta oscuridad…. De mi cuerpo… te lo ruego….-Sollozaba el chico del martillo apretando la ropa del samurai, quien recordó las palabras de Tiedoll que le había dicho el día que había ocurrido aquel incidente con el Noé.

-Lo haré… pero ya no llores… no me gusta verte así….-Dijo suavemente mientras secaba con su pulgar algunas lágrimas de aquella esmeralda brillante.

-Gracias…. Yu…-Respondió poco antes que Kanda lo besara, lo cual hizo cerrara la última lágrima de angustia de aquella tortura.

Nuevamente, iniciaron la serie de besos cargadas de cariño para luego volverse en lengüetazos que dejaron caminitos de saliva en todo el contorno de sus bocas y parte de sus barbillas.

Notó que Lavi estaba quedándose sin aire, así que descendió hacia el cuello, repartiendo más chapetones y leves mordiscos, para que el otro pudiera respirar.

Después de dejar aquellas marcas de lujuria y deseo; descendió hacia las clavículas en donde no duró mucho tiempo, hasta llegar al pecho en donde se detuvo por un momento para luego dirigirse a un pezón para jugar con él.

-Ah… Y…. Yu….-Dijo entre jadeos ante el leve mordisco en su pezón.

Después de jugar con los pezones de Lavi, Kanda empezó a desvestirse y de paso a quitarle la única prenda que tenía el pelirrojo que jadeaba sin cesar, mientras contemplaba aquella escultura que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Pareces un ángel…-Dijo Lavi poniéndose en cuatro patas y gatear hacia donde Kanda se encontraba sentado.

-Y tú eres mi conejito estúpido.-Le respondió con ternura a la vez que Lavi empezaba a lamer su vientre y por lo consiguiente su miembro, el cual comenzó a erguirse cuando la boca de Bookman Jr. Lo atrapó.

Aquello era sumamente excitante para el samurai que no pudo contener por mucho tiempo su eyaculación, la cual fue succionada por Lavi.

-E…. eres un conejo depravado…-Decía entre jadeos el peliazul al ver la boca de Lavi con restos de su esencia, quien sonrió con un leve rubor.

Repentinamente, Lavi se vio acorralado entre el tatami y Kanda, quien casi desesperado abrió las piernas del otro que se notaba algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo…. Lo haré despacio….-Susurró el joven de orbes oscuras para calmar al pelirrojo, quien a su vez dejó de temblar.

A continuación, el samurai acercó dos dedos a la boca de Bookman Jr. Para que los lamiera.

-Insisto, eres un conejo depravado.-Afirmó con media sonrisa al verlo lamer con lujuria y pasión aquellas delgadas y finas falanges, las cuales, una vez bien humedecidas; invadieron la entrada del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah!-Gimió de dolor ante la invasión de aquellos intrusos que danzaban en círculos en su interior.

Mientras los dedos de Kanda hacían circunferencias en el interior de Lavi; su otra mano masajeaba el miembro del mencionado, quien ante esta situación no pudo contener su líquido espermático, el cual salpicó el vientre de ambos y también la mano del que estaba a punto de poseerlo.

-No aguantas nada.-Decía Kanda a la vez que se limpiaba la mano con su lengua.

-L… lo siento…. Y…. Yu….

-…..-

-¿Yu?

-¿Estás listo?-Cuestionó el japonés dejando de mover sus dedos en círculos, los cuales sacó de aquella entrada dilatada cuando Lavi le mostró una sonrisa a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de Bookman Jr. Kanda tomó las piernas de Lavi para acomodarse entre ellas y de esa forma llevar a cabo la consumación final.

Kanda notó que aquellas heridas habían dejado cicatrices en las entrepiernas de su conejito.

-¿Qué ocurre Yu?-Preguntó al verlo quieto.

-No puedo hacerlo….-Dijo desviando su rostro para no seguir viendo aquellas cicatrices.

-Yu… ya no me duelen….-Respondió el ojiverde al captar lo que el ojinegro había visto.-Además, confío en ti.-Decía esbozando una sonrisa a la vez que lo invitaba a entrar en él.

Al ver la confianza que le tenía el pelirrojo; volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y con un leve movimiento de caderas comenzó a introducir su virilidad en la ya dilatada entrada de su pelirrojo, quien arqueaba las cejas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos por el dolor de aquella penetración.

-¿T…Te estoy lastimando?-Preguntó preocupado el samurai al ver los gestos de dolor del otro chico.

-No…. Duele un poco… eso es todo…-Dijo posando sus brazos sobre la espalda del chico de cabello oscuro, invitándolo a entrar más en él.

Nuevamente, Kanda volvió a menear las caderas, logrando que su miembro abriera las paredes internas de Lavi, cuyo dolor se estaba convirtiendo en placer y que empezaba a manifestarse en gemidos y jadeos: lo cual dio más seguridad al japonés de aumentar sus movimientos.

-M… rápido Yu…-Decía entre jadeos aferrándose a la espalda de su amante.

Kanda obedeció, puesto que era lo que quería escuchar de su conejito, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, excitante y placentera.

-M…. más…. Más... más rápido….-Tartamudeaba entre gemidos encajando sus uñas en la espalda de aquel hombre que se adentraba cada vez más en su cuerpo con más enjundia y pasión.

Aquello era estar en la gloria, sentirse en el interior de Lavi era algo maravilloso para Kanda ya que ahora él no sólo le pertenecía a Lavi, él también le pertenecía y más cuando se cerraba en su miembro cada vez que entraba con profundidad, envolviéndolo de un agradable calor que hizo que Kanda disfrutara esa visita.

-Es muy cálido tu interior…. Lavi.-Dijo el espadachín antes de besarlo y por lo consiguiente derramar su semen en el interior del ojiverde que no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer con dolor ante aquella sensación viscosa y cálida que Kanda derramaba en su entrada.

Pasaron unos momentos para que Kanda terminara de eyacular adentro de Lavi, quien jadeaba sin cesar y sacaba unas lagrimitas de tanto éxtasis. Cuando el nipón terminó de esparcir su semen, esperó unos minutos más para que su pene se pusiera flácido y así no causarle mucho dolor a la hora de sacarlo.

Ambos se veían a los ojos; estaban exhaustos, sudados, sonrojados, excitados, llenos de saliva y semen en casi todo el cuerpo, pero felices y satisfechos por esa noche, la cual cerraron con broche de oro con un beso y un:

-Gracias…

**Continuará…..**


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos!

**Después de tanto esperar al fin les traigo el capítulo 14 de esta historia.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios ****tanto en como en Amor , en especial a mi pequeña kohai Nao-Kami por su apoyo incondicional.**

**Bueno, a continuación les dejo las notas de este capítulo:**

**Sake: No sólo refiere a la bebida alcohólica que todos conocemos. También es un paltillo conformado por pescado crudo (específicamente salmón, que a su vez se conoce como sashimi), que es acompañado por salsa de soya. **

**Oka-chan: Para los que no sepan (o no recuerden), es una forma cariñosa de decir "mamá", puede traducirse también como "mami" o "mamita".**

**Dos personajes originales más aparecerán en la historia, bueno en realidad es uno ya que el otro está finado (muerto).**

**Gaijin: Sinónimo de gaikokujin (extranjero). No obstante, el término también puede adquirir un sentido despectivo: o sea forastero. Este sentido era muy usado en la era feudal japonesa (sobre todo en los periodos Tokugawa y Meiji) para los extranjeros que llegaban a tierras niponas.**

**Y por el momento eso es todo en cuanto a las notas. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****XIV: Proposición.**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron tarde pero alegres, al menos Lavi lo exteriorizado.

-¡Oh…. Veo que andas muy contento, Rabi-kun!-Dijo Hiroyuki sirviéndole una orden de *Sake*

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Ay…Rabi… se te nota en la cara.

-¿Lo dices por su mega estúpida sonrisa?-Cuestionó Kanda comiendo su soba.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó el pelirrojo ante el ofensivo comentario del peliazul que esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Claro, como la hizo de seme ahora se cree la divina garza"-Pensó con una vena en apunto de estallar.-"¡Ja! Pero que ni crea que esto se va a quedar así, porque esta noche yo seré el que tome el control. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

-Eh… Lavi-kun ¿por qué estás rodeado de llamas?-Preguntó curioso Hiroyuki.

-Ay Dios, ya me imagino lo que está pensando.-Murmuró algo nervioso el samurai.

-¿Dijiste algo Yu-chan?

-N… nada….

Terminaron el desayuno sin ninguna novedad o mejor dicho casi no hubo relajo, puesto que sólo les quedaban dos días para que terminaran su "semana romántica" como lo llamaba Lavi. Así que decidieron aprovechar el día para visitar más lugares, como el centro de la cuidad, los jardines del palacio imperial, pasear en el parque…

-¡Ah! Estoy cansado…-Decía Lavi sentándose sobre el tatami de la habitación.

-Es tu culpa por haber comprado tantos recuerdos para todos y también haberle comprado un regalo a ese Moyashi, así que deja de quejarte conejo ultra imbécil.

-¡Pero no me insultes tan feo!-Chillaba el pelirrojo con sus orejitas caídas y restregando su carita en el hombro de Kanda.

-¡Pues deja de hacer babosadas conejo estúpido y llorón!

-¡Bua! ¡No son babosadas es una muestra de mi amor!

-¡Pues en todo caso hay formas menos melosas y estúpidas de demostrarlo conejo mega imbécil!

-Sí claro, pues también hay formas menos agresivas para demostrarme que tu también me quieres.

Ante el comentario de Lavi; Kanda se sonrojó, lo cual provocó la sonrisa del otro acompañada de unas leves risitas que provocó más el rubor de su samurai, quien recargó su cabeza sobre una de las piernas del ojiverde que acariciaba con suavidad aquellas cortinas de azul oscuro, provocando que cayera en un sueño profundo.

Con suma delicadeza, Lavi colocó a Kanda sobre el futon para que durmiera cómodamente y después de taparlo con la colcha, se puso su abrigo y salió del ryôkan.

Entre tanto, en la Orden Oscura, todo marchaba con normalidad y hasta cierto punto con aburrimiento debido a la ausencia de Lavi y Kanda.

-Hola hermano, aquí tienes tu café.

-Oh, muchas gracias Lenalee.

-De nada, por cierto ¿todavía no regresan de su misión Kanda y Lavi?

-Eh… no… ¿por qué?

-Es que ya llevan casi con una semana fuera de la Orden y pues la verdad es que los extraño un poco.

-Entiendo, yo también los extraño un poco, pero no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, recuerda que son exorcistas de alto rendimiento que ya se han enfrentado a Akuma de tercer nivel y cuarto nivel.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos luego hermano.

-Sí.

Al salir de la oficina, la chica se topó con cierto peliblanco que la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?

-Dijo que no me preocupara por ellos, porque pronto van a regresar.

-Eso espero, porque la verdad es aburrido el ambiente sin esos dos.

De repente, Lenalee comenzó a reír ante las palabras del ojigris, quien muy sacado de onda, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es que me da risa de que digas eso, cuando la mayor parte de las veces te sacan de quicio, sobre todo Kanda cuando te dice Moyashi.

-Oye… no me digas así…

-Je, je, entonces ¿cómo quieres que te diga?-Dijo en tono muy coqueto.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-Dijo empleando un tono seductor mientras acorralaba a la chica entre el muro y su cuerpo.-Entonces vayamos a mi cuarto.-Dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los Lenalee, quien separó sus labios para decirle:

-Andas muy urgido ¿verdad?

-Para que te digo que no.-Susurró poco antes de volver besarla.

-¡Lenalee y Allen tienen una….!-Dijo Reever al verlos en el pasillo.

Inmediatamente, los chicos se separaron, pero eso ya no sirvió de nada porque el australiano los había cachado, quien sólo se limitó a decirles:

-Los llama el supervisor….

Ambos adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza y sin decir alguna palabra siguieron al rubio hasta la oficina del hermano de Lenalee, quien al igual que Allen estaba nerviosa, lo cual notó Reever.

-Descuiden, no se lo diré al supervisor.

Sin embargo, seguían nerviosos.

Mientras tanto, Lavi seguía caminando por las calles del centro de la cuidad nipona; mirando los vitrales de las tiendas con detenimiento. Cuando en ese momento:

-¿Rabi-chan?

-Oh… Haruko-san ¿qué hace aquí?

-Comprando las cosas para la cena ¿y tú?

-Ah…. Pues… la ayudo.-Dijo el pelirrojo tomando las bolsas de despensa en cada brazo.

-Muchas gracias, Rabi-chan.

-De nada.

-Por cierto ¿y Yu?

-Él está en el ryôkan durmiendo.

-Ya veo… pero ¿y tú que haces solo por aquí?

-Ah… pues, andaba buscando un regalo para su hijo.

-¿Y se puede saber que es?

-Eh… pues… es que todavía no sé que vaya a regalarle.-Dijo colorado.

-Vamos a mi casa… ¿te parece? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Sí.-Contestó sonriente.

Una vez en la casa, Lavi ayudó a la mamá de Kanda a acomodar las cosas que ella había comprado.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, cariño.

-De nada, señ…

-"Okasan", ya te he dicho que me digas Okasan.

-Eh… sí… Okasan.-Respondió el pelirrojo con una gota en su sien.

Lavi observó su entorno con mucho detenimiento. La casa era mediana y sencilla, no obstante, lo que más llamó su atención fue un pequeño altar con una foto, en la cual había dos floreros e incensarios en medio de ella.

-Eh… ¿quién era él?-Preguntó sin resistir la curiosidad y señalando la foto.

La señora detuvo su actividad ante la pregunta del Bookman Jr.

-Él era Yukio Kanda….-Dijo acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la foto.-Ere el hermano mayor de Yu…-Respondió ya con la foto en sus manos.

Al notar la melancolía en el rostro de la mujer, Lavi se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

-Lo siento… fui un tonto al haberle preguntado…

-No, es normal que me preguntaras… y la verdad es que tiene s derecho a saberlo porque pronto vas a ser mi yerno…-dijo esbozando media sonrisa.-Así que toma asiento por favor…

-Eh sí…-Titubeó con la cara hecha tomate por lo que le había dicho la mujer.

Entre tanto, Kanda se había despertado.

-Disculpe ¿no ha visto a un pelirrojo con una gasa en el ojo?-Cuestionó el peliazul imitando una voz femenina con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

-Ah sí, me dijo que le diera esto.-Dijo la recepcionista entregándole lo que parecía un recado que decía:

"Salí a atender unos asuntos importantes, llegaré un poco tarde.

PD: Tu conejito"

-Estúpido.-Murmuró medio irritado el samurai.-Gracias.-Respondió dirigiéndose a la recepcionista.

-De nada.

Kanda regresó al cuarto para darse una ducha en lo que regresaba el estúpido conejo.

Una vez lista la tina, el peliazul se metió lentamente en ella, sintiendo el agradable calor del agua humedeciendo su cuerpo y llevando su mente a retroceder en el tiempo…

**-Recuerdo-**

Era de madrugada, como las cinco, hora que el samurai consideraba perfecta para darse un baño sin gente a su alrededor que lo molestara o lo fisgoneara. Sin embargo, un día, alguien "invadió" su hora ideal para bañarse:

-Hola, Yu.-Saludó cierto pelirrojo con un parche en un ojo derecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó secamente el chico que se encontraba en el estanque.

-Es obvio, vine a bañarme porque al rato tengo que partir a una misión con Kuro-chan.

-Tsk.

Lavi sólo esbozó una sonrisa para luego meterse al estanque que estaba a un lado del estanque donde Kanda se encontraba.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. No obstante, Kanda por ratos guiaba su mirada hacia la figura de Lavi, quien se mantenía concentrado en bañarse.

-"Pero ¿qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón late cada vez que lo veo así? Si se supone que somos hombres y por lo mismo no debería darme pena por verlo desnudo"

-¿Ocurre algo Yu?

-Nada que te importe, idiota.-Respondió con agresividad tratando de ocultar su rubor y vergüenza.

Lavi decidió no preguntar más, puesto que no quería tener un mal rato durante su refrescante y relajante baño.

-"Tiene una piel muy bronceada, su espalda y pecho son anchos y bien marcados, su cabello es muy bonito y sus ojos por lo consiguiente y…. ¡y deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas!-Se gritó mentalmente a la vez que intentaba controlar su rubor.

-Nos vemos luego, Yu.-Dijo Lavi tomando una toalla para enrollársela en la cintura.

-Tsk. Ese conejo idiota tiene un trasero muy sexy y un…. ¡ah ya deja de pensar en cosas eróticas!

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

Landa abrió los ojos, de nuevo se había quedado dormido, son embargo, aquel recuerdo había generado una pequeña reacción en su parte baja.

-Estúpido conejo….-Susurró antes de comenzar una prolongada sesión de masturbación acompañada de remembranzas excitantes que Lavi le había regalado la noche anterior.

-Ah…. Mm… h… ah…-Gemía el ojinegro mientras ejercía presión sobre su miembro viril al recordar como el ano de Lavi lo estrujaba cada vez que introducía con profundidad.

-Ah…. Lavi… apriétalo…. M… más….-Decía entre jadeos cada vez que recordaba la presión que el pelirrojo había ejercido sobre su glande cuando a punto de sacarlo en esa ocasión.

En poco tiempo, el agua comenzó a ponerse densa por el derramamiento de semen que el miembro erguido de Kanda destilaba como si de una fuente se tratara.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por todo.-Dijo Lavi al pie de la puerta.

-No, soy yo la que debería estar agradecida contigo.-Dijo la mujer entregándole un pequeño cofre al pelirrojo.

-Es un tesoro que ha sido heredado por generaciones en mi familia.

-Eh… espere ¡no puedo aceptar algo tan valioso como esto!

-Y por lo mismo te lo estoy dando, porque eres la persona ideal para hacer feliz a mi hijo Yu.

-¿Cómo está tan segura?

-Porque tras haber sido la única persona que ha logrado sonsacarle sonrisas desde el fondo de su corazón y también porque has logrado un gran cambio en su vida.-Expresó acariciando unos mechones rojos.-Así que por favor, cuida mucho a mi hijo y haz de él la persona más feliz.-Finalizó la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla, quien le dijo:

-Lo haré, se lo prometo.

-Gracias, Lavi-chan.

-De nada, mañana vendremos a despedirnos porque debemos regresar a nuestro trabajo.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… ¡ah! Es cierto, otro favor….

-¿Qué cosa "*Oka-chan*?

-No vayas a decirle a Yu lo que te conté de su hermano, la verdad es que no lo ha superado.

-Descuide, seré como una tumba.-Le respondió antes de besar la mano de la señora.

La noche hizo su aparición rápidamente, lo cual hizo que los faroles de las calles se encendieran poco a poco. Lavi caminaba lentamente por la acera que se encontraba cubierta de blanco, mientras la nieve volvía a caer sobre el panorama.

-Yu….-Susurró medio triste al recordar la charla que había tenido con la madre de Kanda, mientras atrapaba un copo de nieve con su mano.

-Es una noche hermosa ¿verdad?-Comentó una voz detrás del Bookman Jr. Quien inmediatamente volteó al reconocer la voz del sujeto que estaba detrás de él.

-Tú….

-Hola Bookman Jr. Tanto tiempo sin verte.-Decía Tyki tomando su forma original ante el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó en tono tajante a la vez que se ponía en posición de ataque con su martillo a la mano.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, no vine a pelear.

-¡¿Entonces qué madres quieres?-Gritó alterado.

-Hey, tampoco te pongas así…

-Sólo vine a dar un paseo, eso es todo.

-Pues entonces, esfúmate de mi vista.

-Ay Dios, por lo que veo aún estás resentido por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ¿verdad?

De repente, Lavi comenzó a carcajearse, lo cual sacó de onda a Mikk.

-¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanta gracia Bookman Jr?

Lavi lo ignoró, seguía riendo a tal grado que logró sacar de quicio al moreno, quien lo había acorralado entre un farol y su cuerpo.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que más te provoca tanta gracia?-Interrogó irritado a la vez que intentaba tocar la zona donde se encontraba la gasa.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!-Gritó el pelirrojo alejando con un manazo la mano de Tyki.

-No ha sanado del todo ¿verdad?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!-Gritó logrando zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, quien notó el pequeño cofre en la gabardina de Lavi.

-¿Y ese cofre? Se ve que muy valioso ¿acaso es un regalo para tu "novia"?

-¡Eso tampoco te importa!-Exclamó enfadado a la vez que escondía el valioso objeto.

-Oh… ya entendí; estás enamorado de esa Barbie de cabello az… ¡Ah!-Gritó el Noé al recibir un golpe de parte de Lavi, quien ya estaba hastiado de los acosos del moreno.

-¡Atrévete a mencionar su nombre y te mato!-Exclamó enojadísimo a la vez que alzaba su martillo con el sello del fuego activado.

-Wow… sí que estás enamorado de esa barbie… ¡Ahh! ¡MALDITO!

-Te lo advertí desgraciado.-Dijo Lavi esbozando una media sonrisa, de malicia tras haberle quemado media cara con el sello de fuego.

-Maldito… esto no se quedará así ¡¿me oíste?-Amenazó Tyki a la vez que se tapaba medio rostro adolorido por la quemadura con su mano derecha.

-Ladra todo lo que quieras, te enfrentaré las veces que sean necesarias.-Desafió al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como el Noé se desvanecía ante él.

"Definitivamente lo haré, voy a proteger a Yu a toda costa".-Pensó con determinación a la vez que veía el contenido del valioso cofre que Haruko le había obsequiado.

**-Un rato después-**

-Ya llegué… Yu….-Dijo Lavi cerrando la puerta.

El mencionado no dijo nada, puesto que estaba durmiendo con una yukata puesta recargado sobre la mesa que tenían como comedor.

-Ne... Yu… ya estoy aquí…-Dijo suavemente a la vez que besaba su cabeza con ternura.

-Hmm…L… ¿Lavi?-Dijo somnoliento el peliazul al escuchar la voz del otro llamándolo.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en esta posición tan incómoda?

-Estaba esperándote, pero como no venías, decidí darme un baño y luego cené algo…

-Entiendo… discúlpame por haber llegado tarde pero es que surgieron algunos problemitas… pero ya estoy aquí…-Decía dándole besitos en las mejillas cargados de ternura que también le provocaban cosquillas al samurai.

-Tonto… me haces cosquillas.-Decía alejándose un poco del pelirrojo que reía divertido ante dizque enojo del nipón.

-Je, lo siento… es que seguías adormitado.

-Por tu culpa, conejo tarugo.-Dijo con un ligero rubor rosado.

A continuación, Lavi se arrodilló frente a Kanda, quien se sacó de onda ante la reverencia hecha por el ojiverde, quien le dijo:

-Yu Kanda…-Decía sacando el cofre que le había dado la progenitora del japonés, quien quedó atónito al ver el contenido del cofre y por la pregunta del pelirrojo:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En seguida, Kanda se incorporó de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Yu?-Dijo sacado de onda el aprendiz de Bookman al ver a Kanda dar vueltas en toda en la habitación.

-Esto debe ser el producto del estrés y del cansancio, sí eso debe ser…-Decía mientras vueltas como león enjaulado.

-Eh… Yu….

-Estoy soñando ¿verdad?-Preguntó acercándose a Lavi quien le dijo:

-Eh… Yu… me estás asustando…

-Dime que no es un sueño…

-Eh…. Nop….

Y de repente Kanda se desmayó.

-¡Yu! ¡Yu! ¡Reacciona Yu!-Exclamó medio alterado ante el repentino desmayo del peliazul, quien reaccionó dos horas después.

-Uh… ¿d… dónde estoy?-Cuestionó recuperando el conocimiento.

-Estás en la habitación.

-Estás en la habitación.

-¿Y qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te digo ¿prometes no volver a desmayarte?

-Sólo dímelo conejo inútil…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Volvió a repetir tomando la mano del peliazul, quien volvió a desmayarse.

-Supongo que eso es un "sí".-Dijo con una gota a la vez que arropaba con la colcha a Kanda.

A la mañana siguiente, Lavi se puso en contacto con la Orden Oscura, para avisarle a Komui sobre su regreso y también…

-Komui-san, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero salvo el General Tiedoll, no le vayas a decir nada a nadie y menos al viejo Panda, por favor.

-Lavi, me estás asustando dime ¿les ocurrió algo malo?

-No, estamos bien.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Voy a casarme con Yu, eso es todo…-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras veía al peliazul durmiendo en el futon.- ¿Komui-san?-Preguntó ante el silencio que se había desatado en esos momentos.

-Lavi… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que… tú sabes… que esa clase de relaciones no son bien vistas por la sociedad y…

-A mí eso no me importa Komui.

-Pero Lavi, la iglesia no permitirá un matrimonio entre…

-Eso ya lo sé y precisamente te llamé por ese detalle…

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?

-El punto es que quiero que la boda sea en secreto y sencilla.

-Haber si entendí…. ¿quieres que el General Tiedoll y yo seamos los testigos de su matrimonio?

-Exacto, aunque a la mejor y dos parientes de Yu también van a estar presentes.

-Pero ¿cómo vas a convencer a un sacerdote para que los dé en matrimonio? Si ambos son…

-Eso también ya lo tengo solucionado Komui-san, porque te recuerdo que Yu tiene un cuerpo tan fino y….

-Atrévete a decir una idiotez más y te mato.-Amenazó cierto samurai atrás de él con un cuchillo que había tomado de la charola del desayuno que su amante había pedido del servicio a habitación.

-Luego te hablo ¿sale?-Respondió un tanto nervioso por el roce del filo del instrumento.

-¡Lavi espera!-Dijo el supervisor intentando que Lavi no colgara, pero ya lo había hecho.

-Ah… ese Lavi…-Suspiró el chino con fatiga, cuando en ese momento el General Tiedoll hizo su aparición junto con Marie y Chaoji.

-Por lo que noto estás muy estresado.-Comentó el hombre de cuarenta años.

-Oh… General Tiedoll que bueno que lo veo porque quiero hablar con usted en privado.

-Ya escucharon al supervisor muchachos.-Les dijo a sus pupilos y Komui a sus asistentes, dejando casi como un desierto la oficina.

* * *

-B…. buenos días, Yu…-Titubeó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿De qué rayos andabas hablando con el idiota de Komui?

-Ah… pues…. Sobre nuestra boda.

-¿Boda?-Preguntó completamente descolocado.

-¿Yu?

-¿Es una broma?-Decía a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar tenuemente.

-No.

-¿De verdad no lo es?

-Yu…. Yo jamás me atrevería a jugar con tus sentimientos.-Contestó el pelirrojo sacando del cofre del cofre lo que parecía ser una cadena de plata que tenía una pequeña concha de color rosa colgando en el centro, junto con otra cadena que era de oro que también tenía colgando otra concha idéntica a la otra.-Así que lo repetiré por tercera vez: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Yu Kanda?

Kanda no respondió nada. Sin embargo, lo abrazó a la vez que ocultaba su rostro para que el otro no lo viera llorar mientras le respondía entre balbuceos:

-Sí… si quiero…. Si quiero….

-Te has vuelto muy chillón, Yu.-Decía el pelirrojo a la vez que acariciaba esas hebras oscuras.

-Por tu culpa, conejo tarado…-Le contestó aferrándose al pecho del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, vayamos a darle la noticia a tu familia ¿te parece?

-….-

Eh… no te veo muy convencido…-Dijo el pelirrojo al ver la cara de inseguridad del peliazul.-Acaso…

-Hay un problema…-Interrumpió Kanda, alzando su rostro para que ver el de Lavi.-Mi padre… él no va a permitir que me case con un h…

No pudo terminar debido a que el ojiverde había callado sus labios con dedo índice.

-Vamos a darle la noticia por educación, no a pedirle permiso.

* * *

-No sé en que rayos esté pensando Lavi, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre Komui-kun?-Cuestionó el General un tanto impaciente.

-Lavi quiere casarse con Kanda…

-Oh… por lo que me dices, veo que Kanda logró su cometido.-Respondió mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos con un paño que siempre guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Ya lo sabía?

-Baje la voz o lo van a escuchar.

-L… lo siento….

-Ya estaba enterado de la situación, porque Kanda me confesó en una ocasión que él está enamorado de ese niño, aunque nunca imaginé que llegara a esos extremos.

-O sea que… ¿llevan mucho tiempo ocultando su relación romántica?

-Así es, mi estimado supervisor.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa a la vez que palmaba la espalda del joven.

-Usted no se ve nada preocupado.

-¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? Si se trata de la felicidad de Yu-chan.

-Pero ambos son hombres, y usted sabe que si Laverrier se entera, irá con los del Vaticano para que los ejecuten por sodomía.

-Pues que lo intente, porque si se atreve a ponerles un dedo encima, lo mato.-Contestó con una expresión muy seria que a Komui le provocó escalofríos.

-¿Aún cuando sea a usted a quien le apliquen el castigo en el lugar de ellos?

-Con tal de que Kanda sea feliz, soy capaz de dar la vida, porque… él es hijo que siempre anhelé tener.

-General….

-Sé que esto sonará cursi pero… lo que hace a uno ser padre es el respeto y el cariño que les da a demostrar a sus hijos y no los genes, recuérdalo muy bien muchacho.-Respondió dando por finalizada la conversación; dejando a un Komui totalmente estupefacto y pensativo.

Entre tanto, en Japón, Kanda y Lavi ya le habían notificado a Haruko y a Hiroyuki sobre la boda, sin embargo, lo difícil estaba apunto de suceder…

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el interior de una habitación, en la que un hombre de tercera edad y con kimono los miraba severamente; sobre todo a cierto peliazul.

-Han pasado nueve años desde que te fuiste, Yu…

-Sí….-Dijo el ojinegro viendo el tatami.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae de nuevo a este lugar?

-….-

Kanda comenzó sudar frío ante la pregunta de su padre biológico, quien seguía con su mirada severa, esperando la respuesta del joven nipón.

-Yo vine… vine…

-Vinimos a decirle que vamos a casarnos dentro de unos meses.-Interrumpió al notar la tensión en el ambiente, el cual empeoró cuando el hombre escuchó semejante noticia.

-¡Eres una deshonra! ¡La peor vergüenza que ha tenido esta familia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dar la cara para decirme semejante idiotez!-Gritaba el anciano con ira a la vez que jaloneaba de los cabellos a Kanda, quien se quejaba de dolor por los jalones de cabello.

-¡Yo tuve varones! ¡Vas a casarte con una mujer! ¡Con una mujer de origen japonés!-Seguía gritando el hombre a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza con los jalones de cabello. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo apunto de empuñar la mano para golpearlo, Lavi lo detuvo.

-¡Basta, aunque sea el padre de Yu, no voy a permitir que le haga más daño.-Dijo Lavi poniendo una expresión sumamente seria que hizo que el anciano deshiciera el puño y soltara al samurai, quien cayó al suelo debido a que su progenitor lo había levantado a unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ja, se nota que eres un *gaijin*; mira que interponerte en una discusión ajena muestra lo vulgar que eres!-Respondió zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Tiene razón con lo de "gaijin", pero déjeme decirle algo: Yu es la persona más importante para mí y no voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima otra vez. Aunque tiene suerte de que no sea tan "vulgar" como para golpearlo gracias a que un viejo Panda me enseñó en cierto modo a la gente anciana, aún cuando se trate de gente como usted.-Finalizó con una sonrisa que se borró al instante de que el padre de Kanda le cuestionó:

-Eres un Bookman ¿verdad?

-Sí señor, soy un Bookman en entrenamiento.

-Me lo imaginé por tu mirada.

-¿Mi mirada?

-Tus ojos muestran un brillo que sólo los Bookman poseen para registrar la historia ¿o me equivoco?

-Vaya, se nota que sabe algo de los Bookman.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Yu, déjame a solas con él.

-Pero padre…

-¡Obedece!

El peliazul volteó a ver al ojiverde quien asintió sonriente.

-Está bien, yo también quiero hablar a solas con él.

-Está bien…-Dijo un tanto temeroso al ver a Lavi y a su padre antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Yu ¿qué pasó?-Preguntó muy preocupada su madre, quien venía acompañada de su hermano.

-Están solos ahí adentro.-Dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado, sin embargo, su madre sabía cuanto lo estaba.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, él sabrá que hacer porque es un jovencito muy inteligente.-Le decía a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lo sé…

Mientras tanto, en el Cuartel General, Komui mandó a llamar a Lenalee y a Allen junto con el General Tiedoll.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?

-Nos han confirmado que unos Akuma de nivel 2 junto con unos de tercer nivel han aparecido cerca del puerto de Edo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh por Dios, Kanda y Lavi están allá!-Exclamó con mucha preocupación la chica.

-Es verdad, los dos no podrán contra tantos y menos tratándose de muchos Akuma nivel tres.-Dijo el albino.

-Más bien, uno no podrá contra tantos.-Respondió el supervisor.

-¿A qué te refieres hermano?

-Kanda no lleva su espada y Lavi aunque tiene su martillo no podrá contra todos esos demonios.

-El supervisor tiene razón señorita Lenalee.-Afirmó cierto General con anteojos al pie de la puerta del despacho.

* * *

-Si eres un Bookman, entonces eso significa que has presenciado muchas guerras ¿cierto?

-Así es….

-Desde que tengo memoria, señor….

-¿Has participado en alguna guerra?

-Afortunadamente no porque las odio.

-¿Acaso perdiste a tus padres en algún conflicto armado?

-Yo… desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca he tenido padres… sólo a mi maestro, al cual quiero como un abuelo.-Dijo sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando un semblante serio.

-Pero ¿no se supone que un Bookman no tiene "corazón"?

-Es verdad…. Pero…. Cuando conocí a su hijo y a los demás miembros de la Orden; llegué a la conclusión de que eso no es verdad porque si no tuviera corazón, entonces no estaría hablando con usted en estos momentos.

Al instante, el anciano comenzó carcajearse dándole a entender a Lavi que se estaba burlando de él.

-Vaya, sí que eres bueno para hacer bromas, joven Bookman, sobre todo diciendo que gracias a mi hijo llegaste a esa conclusión.

-Búrlese todo lo que quiera de mí.-Dijo incorporándose del cojín en el que yacía sentado.-Pero le voy a decir una cosa.-Le advirtió encaminándose a la puerta para salir.

-Voy a casarme con su "hijo" aunque no quiera.-Dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido de un objeto rompiéndose, el cual provocó que Kanda y sus demás familiares que esperaban un tanto impacientes y preocupados del otro lado, se espantaran y más cuando comenzó a escucharse del otro lado el griterío de parte del padre de Yu Kanda, quien a su vez se puso tenso al grado de empezar a temblar de los nervios.

-¡Idiota aunque vayas a ser un Bookman no permitiré que otro gaijin venga a mi casa a contaminar más a mi familia! ¡Y más a mi único hijo! ¡ ¿Me escuchaste pedazo de imbécil?-Gritaba histérico el progenitor del samurai.

Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo. Aquel ruido había sido el impacto de una tetera que se había desquebrajado en la cabeza de Lavi debido a que el anciano se la había arrojado adrede.

-¡No permitiré esta relación! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡No dejaré que un gaijin forme parte de mi familia!-Vociferaba el hombre mientras que Lavi aturdido salía de la habitación.

Repentinamente, un temblor sacudió todo el lugar, haciendo que todos en la casa quedaran estáticos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Cuestionó el tío de Kanda a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana.

Quédense aquí, enseguida regreso.-Dijo Kanda saliendo del minshuk, cuando volvió a ocurrir otro temblor.

Al salir, Kanda vio que el origen del temblor que provenía del puerto y que como la gente comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria y llena de pánico.

-Pero ¿qué rayos…

De nuevo comenzó a temblar. Sin embargo, el sismo fue acompañado de una explosión de tan potente como un bombardeo que casi medio puerto había desaparecido. Fue entonces que el peliazul vio aquel causante de la explosión: un inmenso Akuma nivel 2 estaba creando explosiones con rayos láser a las orillas de la cuidad junto con un grupo de Akuma nivel 3.

-No puede ser…-Susurró estupefacto ante la destrucción que el Akuma estaba creando ante sus ojos.

-¡Yu!-Gritó Lavi saliendo del establecimiento.

El mencionado quedó estático al ver la frente del pelirrojo bañada en sangre.

-¡Yu!-Dijo sacudiéndolo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Lavi hay un…

Otra explosión volvió a surgir, haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo por el temblor que había provocado el impacto de la misma.

-¿Estás bien Yu?-Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-S….Sí…-Respondió el joven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al notar el cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman encima de él.

Después de incorporarse, Lavi le dijo lo siguiente:

-Yu, presta atención: debes huir con tu familia lo más lejos que puedas ¿entendiste?

-¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que vayas a enfrentarte a esos Akuma tu solo! Voy cont…

No pudo terminar su frase debido a que el joven Bookman lo había callado con un beso, el cual no duró mucho, ya que el mismo Lavi lo interrumpió.

-¡LAVI!-Gritó con angustia al verlo alejarse con su martillo por los aires.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que todo el puerto lucía completamente destruido. No obstante, el Akuma permanecía aún en el agua; disparando hacia todos lados con sus rayos láser.

-"Oh no….Está dirigiéndose hacia acá"-Pensó preocupado el exorcista al ver al monstruo avanzando hacia donde Kanda, su familia y los demás ciudadanos se encontraban.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia lo que había sido el muelle para llamar la atención del Akuma y que éste no se centrara su atención en la cuidad.

Por otro lado, Kanda hizo lo que Lavi le había ordenado, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de angustia e impotencia lo carcomían cada segundo que pasaba al no poder ayudar al pelirrojo; ya que no contaba con su inocencia en esos momentos.

-Yu ¿qué es esa cosa?-Cuestionó su progenitor al ver a lo lejos al Akuma.

-¿Akuma?-Preguntó Hiroyuki.

-Luego les explico, hay que darnos prisa.-Respondió el joven tomando de la mano a su madre mientras subían las escaleras de un templo budista que parecían eternas.

No obstante, sin que su madre y tío se dieran cuenta, el peliazul le lanzó una mirada homicida y llena de odio al hombre que lo había engendrado.

-"Lavi".-Pensó preocupado el peliazul viendo el escenario de luces naranjas y rojas, por las diversas explosiones que estaban ocurriendo en el puerto.

-Hi-BAN!-Exclamó pelirrojo creando una columna de fuego de la cual surgieron dos dragones que rodearon al Akuma, el cual ardió en llamas hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

-Eres un tonto exorcista…-Dijo mofándose del pelirrojo, quien fue a dar contra una casa debido a que un Akuma de nivel 3 lo había atacado por sorpresa, aunque afortunadamente; había usado su martillo para evitar daños mayores.

De pronto, su vista comenzó a nublarse, aquel golpe que le había provocado el padre de Kanda con la tetera, empezaba a afectarle la vista y la cabeza, la cual comenzó adormecerse por el intenso dolor y por el sangrado.

-"Rayos… siento que estoy perdiendo la conciencia… y lo peor de todo es que…".-Pensaba con angustia el exorcista viendo como el Akuma de nivel 3 avanzaba hacia él, listo para pulverizarlo.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del pelirrojo, mientras la imagen de Kanda aparecía en su mente y de pronto su ojo verde se cerró…

-"Perdóname… Yu…"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Por el momento eso es todo por el momento, ahora sí**** puedo decir: dos capítulos más y esta historia se termina (¡que emoción! ****.).**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, inconformidad, observación, quejas, tomatazos (más no groserías por favor), exprésenmelas en sus comentarios.**

**Repito, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, de no ser por ustedes nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí.**

**Debo aclarar que esta vez tardaré aún más en actualizar todos los fan fics que tengo pendientes, esto se debe a las siguientes razones:**

**El horario de clases que tengo está muy pesado, todas las clases son en las tardes (desde las 13 hrs. hasta las 21 hrs. incluyendo los Viernes, lo siento por Nao-Kami y Luna Hyuga Elric que son con las que más hablo en el MSN u.u). por las mañanas tengo el famoso servicio social.**

**Este semestre empezaré a realizar mi tesis profesional, así que la mayor parte de mi tiempo será absorbido por las asesorías y el seminario que imparte el método para hacerla, esto es porque quiero terminarla en este semestre para poder titularme rápido y tener el siguiente semestre libre.**

**Tengo muchos problemas con el Internet, la mayor parte del tiempo ando sin red en la casa hasta por semanas. Así que pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Así que lo más probable es que sólo tenga los fines de semana (o quizás los domingos para descansar). Aún así haré el esfuerzo de avanzar lo más que pueda con la historia para no dejarlos tan picados.**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión.**

**Su servidora **

**ChiKaon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Siglos sin vernos! (lo sé, soy una vergüenza y no tengo excusas por haberlos hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo).**

**Sinceramente no tengo palabras ni pretextos para que me disculpen, así que me ahorraré todo el choro mareador de excusas para no hostigarlos mas con mi falta de atención a todos ustedes.**

**Bueno, basta de rodeos y a ¡lo que le truje Chencha! (o sea, directo al grano para los que no entiendan. ^^).**

***Como lo anuncié en las notas anteriores, prácticamente ya es final de esta historia, claro este es el penúltimo.**

***Esta vez el capítulo me salió cortito, debido a problemas de desarrollo de la trama (por que tengo que modificar gran parte del resto del capítulo, puesto que hay algunos detalles que son incoherentes y pues tengo que modificarlos).**

***Pasado de Kanda inventado por mí (este fic fue escrito mucho antes de que pensara en la parte de Alma, así que por favor sean comprensibles u.u).**

**Por el momento son las notas que se me ocurren, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**-Recuento-**

-Je, eres un tonto exorcista….-Dijo mofándose del pelirrojo, quien fue a dar contra una casa debido a que el Akuma lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza; aunque afortunadamente; había usado su martillo para evitar daños mayores.

De pronto, si vista comenzó a nublarse. Aquel golpe que le había provocado el padre de Kanda con la tetera, empezaba afectarle la vista y la cabeza, la cual comenzó adormecerse por el intenso dolor y por el desangrado.

-"Rayos… siento que estoy perdiendo la conciencia… y lo peor de todo es que…"-Pensaba con angustia el exorcista viendo como el inmenso Akuma avanzaba hacia él con sus armas listas para pulverizarlo.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del pelirrojo, mientras la imagen de Kanda aparecía en su mente y de pronto su ojo verde se cerró…

-"Perdóname… Yu…"

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Yugo roto.**

-¡MAKER OF EDEN! ¡ART!

Se escuchó justo antes de que el Akuma diera el golpe final con su cañón de rayo láser, el cual cayó de lado; provocando la destrucción de varias casas y el levantamiento de una enorme cortina de polvo y ceniza.

-¡Lavi!-Gritó preocupada la ama de las botas.

-Tranquila… sólo está inconsciente.-Dijo Allen revisando sus signos vitales.

-Oh… por Dios, está sangrando mucho…-Dijo horrorizada la oriental.

De nuevo, otra explosión sacudió el suelo: derrotar a ese Akuma no iba a ser fácil.

-Lenalee, llévate a Lavi lejos de aquí para ponerlo a salvo…

-Allen…

-¡Hazlo, no tenemos tiempo!-Gritó el ojigris al ver estática a la chica, quien activando si inocencia, se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel campo de batalla que se había desencadenado unas horas atrás.

-Yu-chan ¿qué es ese monstruo?-Le cuestionó a su sobrino.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-Dijo el peliazul saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ese monstruo, ¿qué es exactamente?

-Era un Akuma.-Dijo Tiedoll, quien venía acompañado de Allen, Lenalee y un Lavi inconsciente.

-Maestro ¿qué hace aquí?-Dijo talmente sorprendido al ver a su maestro frente a él.

-Mi hermano nos dio el aviso de que un Akuma nivel 3 estaba atacando el puerto de Edo, aunque no nos imaginamos que estuvieras aquí junto con Lavi.-Comentó Lenalee.

-¡Lavi ¿dónde está?-Preguntó casi gritando sosteniendo de los hombros a la joven.

-Tranquilo, él está vivo, sólo está inconsciente.-Dijo Allen con Lavi a sus espaldas.-Aunque no entiendo el porqué hay rastros de sangre seca en su frente.-Decía acostando al pelirrojo sobre el suelo.

Al instante, Kanda abrió los ojos como plato, debido a que cuando Lavi salió del establecimiento de su padre, éste ya estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

-¡Tú lo golpeaste ¿verdad?-Gritó iracundo el peliazul al mismo tiempo que sujetaba del kimono a su padre.

-¡Yu, cálmate!-Dijo Tiedoll deteniendo a su pupilo antes de que éste arrematara un golpe contra aquel rostro lleno de arrugas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Suéltame!-Gritaba Kanda como loco tratando de zafarse del agarre de su maestro.

-¡Anda! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Así como mataste a tu hermana nueve años atrás!-Gritaba el anciano como histérico.

Kanda quedó estático cuando vio a su aquellas palabras, sin embargo, quedó estático cuando vio a su madre golpear a su esposo con puño cerrando, lo cual dejó atónitos a todos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de que sigas dañando a esta familia! ¡a mí familia!-Dijo enojada la mujer con lágrimas de coraje.

-Eh… chicos, acompáñenme.-Le dijo Hiroyuki a Lenalee y a Allen, quienes habían quedado atónitos por el disturbio que se estaba desatando.

-Señor Hiroyuki, también llévense a Yu, necesito aclarar unas cosas con el señor Akio y su esposa.

-Eh… sí, vamos Yu-chan.-Dijo el hombre llevándose a Kanda, a quien le dijo:

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedo!

-Kanda obedece, este asunto es entre adultos.-Dijo serio el general.

-¡Yo también soy un adulto!

-Kanda, escúchame…

¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me sigan tratando como a un niño! ¡Que me sigas tratando como tu hijo cuando sabes que no lo soy!-Gritó frustrado el peliazul, antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-¡Kanda espera!-Gritó Allen al verlo salir corriendo del templo.

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo un rato.-Dijo Tiedoll con una sonrisa triste.

-Allen-chan y Lenalee-chan, váyanse con Hiroyuki-san.-Insistió la madre de Kanda tratando de amenguar la tensión del ambiente.

-Eh… sí…-Contestaron ambos adolescentes, al ver a la señora dirigirse hacia donde los padres de Kanda estaban discutiendo.

Entre tanto, Kanda corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la entrada de otro templo budista. No había nadie, lo cual hizo que entrara sin ninguna preocupación para desahogarse frente a una enorme estatua de Buda.

-¡¿Y tú que me ves?-Le gritó enojado.- ¡Tú nunca haces nada! ¡Nunca lo has hecho!

Caminaba en círculos tratando de calmarse, resoplaba con fuerza exhalando su rabia e impotencia. No soportaba la culpa que su padre le había impuesto y por la cual había huido de ahí muchos años atrás.

-¡No hiciste nada! ¡Dejaste que él se muriera!...Dejaste que me echaran la culpa…-Terminó en un susurró.-Dejaste que yo lo hiciera…-Finalizó rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

-Lamento interrumpir esta discusión conyugal.-Dijo Tiedoll ante la pareja de esposos.-Pero creo que esta discusión también me concierne.-Respondió serio el adulto de lentes acercándose a ellos.

-¡Ja, así que después de nueve años, decides dar la cara ¿no es así Froi Tiedoll?-dijo el senil de manera burlona.

-Y se nota que usted no ha cambiado nada ¿verdad Akio Kanda?-Dijo sumamente serio el general, poniendo tenso al progenitor de su pupilo.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a interponerse en este asunto! ¡Y mucho menos si se trata de mi hijo!-Dijo alzando la voz o más bien gritando.

-Ahora comprendo de donde sacó Yu esa agresividad.-Decía el adulto mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su gabardina.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes como soy!-Gritó el anciano tratando de golpear, quien sin ninguno dificultad detuvo el golpe.

-No hace falta saber como es, porque usted mismo lo demuestra maltratando a su hijo.-Dijo sumamente serio el General apretando levemente el puño del otro para luego soltarlo.

-Además, usted no tiene derecho a llamarle "hijo" a Yu.

-Ja, entonces tú tampoco tiene ese derecho, puesto que él tampoco es su hijo y nunca lo será.-Dijo desafiante el anciano.

¡Ya estoy harto de que me sigas tratando como tu hijo cuando sabes que no lo soy!

-Es verdad que yo tampoco tengo derecho a llamarlo hijo… pero… seguiré esforzándome para que algún día él me de ese derecho…-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-Así que terminemos este asunto aquí y ahora.-Dijo seriamente Froi viendo al senil mientras que Haruko los venía un tanto nerviosa.

* * *

-Vaya, así que Kanda tiene familiares en Edo.-Dijo Allen.

-Aunque me pregunto ¿por qué no habrá querido decirnos nada?-Se cuestionó Lenalee.

-Es que a Yu-chan siempre le ha dado vergüenza hablar de nosotros, sobre todo de su "padre".-Contestó Hiroyuki.

-¿Se refiere al anciano ese?-Preguntó Allen.

-Así es.-Dijo seriamente.

-Eh… no quiero parecer una entrometida, pero… ¿es verdad lo que dijo ese hombre respecto a Kanda?-Preguntó un tanto temerosa.

-Es verdad… Yu-chan tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Yukio Kanda.

-Pero ¿por qué ese señor dijo "mátame así como mataste a tu hermano nueve años atrás".-Cuestionó nuevamente la china.

-Eh… Lenalee… no creo que…

-No, está bien…. De todas formas es algo que ya no podrá seguirse ocultando, además, se nota que ustedes son personas muy confiables…

-Eh… no es para tanto…-Contestaron ambos chicos.

-Al contrario, en agradecimiento por ser amigos de Yu, voy a contarles el porqué es así…. Sólo que no vayan a decirle a nadie y muchos menos a él, por favor…

-Descuide, no daremos nada.

Mientras tanto, en el templo budista, Kanda ya había descargado todo su frustración llorando. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque por otra parte su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz; debido a la forma en que le había gritando a su maestro.

-"Debo pedirle disculpas".-Pensó con arrepentimiento el joven. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a bajar las escaleras del templo, un Akuma nivel 3 hizo su repentina aparición, lo cual hizo que Kanda quedara a merced del monstruo.

-"Rayos…"-Pensó Kanda maldiciendo su suerte, antes de que el Akuma utilizara su materia oscura contra el desarmado exorcista.

Una brisa fría comenzó a soplar en la atmósfera, lo cual provocó que todo mundo tuviera frío y se viera en la necesidad de prender una fogata.

-Hace nueve años, Yukio, el hermano mayor de Yu, había contraído matrimonio con una cortesana muy hermosa llamada Kaori. Sin embargo, Yukio no podía engendrar hijos, lo cual se convirtió en un estigma para él por las humillaciones que cuñado le hacía en público; a tal grado que la gente lo llegó a tachar de "afeminado" y/o "homosexual".

-Eso es horrible…-Dijo Allen al igual que Lenalee.

-Aunque eso, a él no le importó debido a que su esposa lo amaba a pesar de su impotencia sexual y también tenía la sonrisa de Yu, quien quería a Yukio como su padre, porque mi cuñado siempre lo ha maltratado mucho.

-¿Kanda era alegre?-Cuestionaron estupefactos.

-Eh… sí… era muy alegre y energético, pero… un día la esposa de Yukio falleció junto con su felicidad y su corazón… y… después…

-E… espere Hiroyuki-san ¿acaso Kanda mató a su hermano porque…

-Así es, mi hijo Yukio, cegado por la tristeza y el dolor, vendió su alma al Conde del Milenio y por ello se convirtió en Akuma.-Dijo la progenitora de Kanda con suma tristeza.-Pero… aún así… no le tengo ningún rencor a mi niño… porque después de todo… hizo lo correcto…-Finalizó rompiendo en llanto.

-Señora… ¿cómo es que sabe todo eso?-Cuestionó Walker.

-Es porque yo vi como ese monstruo había tomado la forma de mi hijo y como estuvo a punto de matar a mi niño Yu… pero… gracias a la inocencia de la espada que le había obsequiado Yukio…

-¿Quiere decir que… la espada que tiene Kanda es un regalo de su hermano Yukio?-Preguntó sorprendida Lenalee.

-Así es… esa espada Mugen fue su regalo de cumpleaños número diez.-Respondió entre sollozos la mujer, quien fue abrazada por su hermano.

-"Kanda".-Pensó con tristeza el peliblanco, puesto que comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía el japonés, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de cierto pelirrojo que había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Es por eso que no quiere que le pregunte nada del asunto a Yu ¿verdad?-Dijo Lavi con voz entre cortada.

-¡Lavi ¿estás bien?-Preguntaron preocupados tanto Lenalee y Allen.

-M… me duele la cabeza y la siento embotada.-Dijo poniendo una cara de mafufo por la pérdida de sangre; pero alegre de ver a sus amigos con él.

-Tranquilo… pronto estarás bien… te llevaremos un hospital para que te atiendan mejor esa herida.-Dijo Lenalee.

-¿Dónde está Yu?-Cuestionó con la vista borrosa.

-Él…

De pronto, una intensa luz brilló hacia la dirección que había tomado, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué es esa luz?-Preguntó Hiroyuki.

-No puede ser…-Susurró Allen cuando su ojo se activó al instante.- ¡Hay otro Akuma!-Exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia el sitio donde la señal del Akuma que su ojo le marcaba.

-¡Allen-kun, espera!-Gritó Lenalee tratando de alcanzarlo, pero éste la detuvo, diciéndole:

-¡No! ¡Tú quédate con ellos!

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo! ¡No vaya a ser haya otro Akuma!

-¡Ten cuidado Allen!-Gritó Lenalee viendo como se alejaba el peliblanco.

-¡Lenalee ¿qué ocurre?-Dijo Tiedoll acercándose al sitio donde se encontraba la chica y los demás.

-¡General, Allen detectó a otro Akuma!

-¿Hacia qué dirección?

-Hacia allá.-Dijo señalando el lugar, haciendo que Tiedoll se preocupara debido a que aquella dirección era la misma que Kanda había tomado.

-¡Quédate con ellos!-Le dijo a la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección señalada anteriormente.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó del templo, Allen ya había acabado con el Akuma, lo cual fue una buena noticia pero el ver a su pupilo a espaldas del joven Walker, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó tratando de no sonar muy preocupado.

-No lo sé, cuando derroté al Akuma, él ya estaba inconsciente.

-Yo lo llevo…-Dijo con gentileza el general, ante lo cual Allen no rechistó.

Pasaron dos semanas, todo permaneció tranquilo. No obstante, la cuidad estaba hecha un desastre: el muelle estaba prácticamente destruido y parte de la cuidad.

Para esto, Kanda ya había recuperado el conocimiento en un hospital, en el cual también internaron a Lavi, quien afortunadamente no tuvo lesiones mayores por aquel golpe.

-Hola… conejo perezoso.-Dijo Kanda.

-Yu…-Dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareado… y entumido… pero bien…

-….-

-No llores por favor… no me gusta verte así… Yu…-Dijo tocando la mejilla del peliazul, quien hundió su rostro en su pecho, para ahogar su llanto.

-Yu… esto nada… créeme me he librado de cosas mucho peores…-Dijo acariciando esa cabellera azul oscuro.

-Es que… lo único que he hecho es meterte en problemas…-Sollozaba con fuerza.

-Yu… mírame…

Kanda obedeció, de su rostro escurrían lágrimas que el mismo Lavi estaba limpiando con su pulgar; mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yu… tú no me has estado causado molestias… al contrario, eres lo que hace que mi corazón lata con mucha fuerza… porque gracias a ti te he podido conocer y sentir el verdadero amor…

-Lavi…. Yo….

-Por favor… elígeme… Yu…-Susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de Kanda, quien se despegó un poco para decirle:

-Sí…

El día tan anhelado para Kanda y Lavi estaba cerca. Ambos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos por lo mismo.

Para esto, ya habían sanado las heridas del Bookman Jr., quien después de dos meses de recuperación, fue sometido a muchas misiones que lo dejaban agotado al igual que a las excesivas y sofocantes tareas que el Panda le dejaba; era una razón para que su cerebro quisiera explotar en cualquier momento de tanta información que lo sobresaturaba.

-"Rayos… a este paso, no voy a tener fuerzas para llegar al altar el día de la boda".-Pensó con desgano el joven Bookman a la vez que empezaba a cabecear.

-¡No es momento de dormirse, mocoso estúpido!

-¡WUAAHH!-Gritó del susto al grado de irse de espaldas con todo y silla.- ¡Abuelo no me espantes de ese modo, vas a darme un infarto!-Decía a la vez que se ponía de pie, junto con la silla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esa no es la forma de hablarle así a tu maestro, mocoso desobediente!

-¡¿Eh? ¡Pero si he estado haciendo todo lo que me has estado ordenando!-Se quejó de manera infantil.

-¡No me refiero a eso tonto!-Dijo señalándolo con su pipa.

-Entonces… ¿a qué te refieres?-Dijo totalmente descolocado por la frase del anciano.

-Esa concha rosa… ¿de dónde la sacaste?-Preguntó serio pero no de forma tajante como solía hacerlo.

Lavi tragó grueso y comenzó a sudar frío; no tanto por el tono que había empleado el anciano, sino por la pregunta que le había formulado.

-Responde…-Dijo empleando el mismo tono.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¡Claro que lo sé!-Decía tomándolo de la bufanda, de la cual sacó el objeto antes mencionado.- ¡Me refiero a esto!-Finalizó con tono regañadiente, el cual resonó como eco en toda la biblioteca, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba cerrada; dando inicio a una larga discusión entre maestro y alumno.

Mientras tanto, Kanda estaba en una misión junto con sus compañeros y su maestro, quien a raíz de aquella ocasión con el padre de Kanda, no actuaba con normalidad. Lo cual, preocupó a todos sus discípulos, en especial al japonés, quien aún no se había disculpado con él, debido a la falta de valor y de oportunidades para hablar con él.

Llegaron a una posada, debido a que les había agarrado la noche después de haber cumplido con su misión.

En su habitación, Kanda veía con detalle la concha rosa de su cadena plateada, recordando la proposición matrimonial que le había planteado el pelirrojo.

-"Faltan quince días."-Pensó con ansiedad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

De repente, sus pensamientos de color rosa y burbujitas se desvanecieron por las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a su maestro, lo cual lo entristeció.

-"Debo pedirle disculpas."-Pensó con determinación al incorporarse de la cama.

-Toc… Toc…-Se escuchó en la puerta de lo que era la habitación de Tiedoll.

-Adelante…-Contestó amablemente.

-Maestro….

-Oh… pasa…-Volvió a contestar con el tono anterior.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Cuestionó al notar cabizbajo al joven.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber…-Dijo con la misma expresión.-Ha estado actuando de forma extraña.

-Ah… es que estado muy cansado, últimamente he estado pensado que ya estoy dando el viejazo, eso es todo…

-Usted sí que es pésimo para mentir.-Dijo con una gota en su sien.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé porque hasta peca de bueno.

-Eh… sí, tienes razón….

-….-

-….Vine a pedirle disculpas… por lo que le dije esa vez…. Nunca fue mi intención haberlo ofendido…

-Descuida, sé que no fue tu intensión, así también no fue mi intención tratarte como un niño sabiendo que ya no lo eres…-Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Es verdad…. Ya no soy niño… tampoco soy tu hijo…pero… si tuviera que escoger entre usted y ese hombre, lo escogería como mi padre.

-…-

-Así que… ¿te gustaría entregarme el día de mi boda?-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro que si me gustaría… hijo…-Dijo con lágrimas a la vez que abrazaba al japonés, quien le dijo:

-Gracias…

-….-

-Oye… sí que ya estás dando el viejazo…

-Je, te lo dije.-Dijo el general deshaciendo el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, la discusión entre maestro y alumno seguía su curso y lo peor de todo es que pleito comenzó a empeorar debido a que no sólo los gritos empezaban a escucharse afuera de la librería, también se empezaban a escucharse agresiones verbales por parte del Bookman mayor.

-¡Te dije no me decepcionaras y es lo primero que haces!-Gritaba el anciano a la vez que golpeteaba el escritorio.

Lavi permanecía en silencio, tratando de mantener la postura, tal como lo había hecho cuando se enfrentó al padre de Kanda, debido a que no se atrevía a levantarse su puño contra su maestro, quien seguía regañándolo:

-¡Te he dicho innumerables veces que un Bookman no necesita un corazón! ¡Qué no tiene corazón! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?-Exclamó golpeando con más fuerza la tabla que lo separaba de su alumno.-Creo que me equivoqué…. Contigo…-Finalizó con un tono decepcionante.

-Yo… he llegando a la conclusión… de que eso es no es verdad… abuelo… sin el corazón no podríamos respirar y mucho menos realizar nuestro trabajo para respirar la historia… porque….

-Ese es tu problema… te dejas llevar por los sentimientos y no por la inteligencia de la que estás dotado… lamento tener que decírtelo… pero por eso no eres digno de llevar el título de Bookman…-Dijo antes de encaminarse a la salida.

-Abuelo…-Dijo empleando un tono triste.

-Olvídate de que fui tu maestro alguna vez.-Dijo poco antes de abrir la puerta y salir del recinto de libros.

Tras haberse cerrado la puerta, Lavi dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y al mismo tiempo de alivio, pues sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Pero por otro lado, se sentía libre del yugo Bookman.

**

* * *

****Continuará….**

**Por el momento eso es todo, como les dije, esta vez el capítulo me salió cortito por los problemas que mencioné anteriormente. Así que espero que haya sido de su agrado este penúltimo capítulo que, lamentablemente no me salió como yo quería. **

**Espero que puedan disculparme por la enorme tardanza (sinceramente no los culpo si han perdido el interés en la historia o estén enojado(a)s conmigo).**

**Cualquier queja, pregunta, sugerencia o hasta tomatazo, pónganlas en sus reviews.**

**Ja nê!**

**ChiKaon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Konnichiwa!**

**¡Hace milenios que no nos leíamos, lo sé, soy una vergüenza para la humanidad!**

**Sinceramente no tengo palabras ni pretextos para que me disculpen, así que me ahorraré todo el choro mareador de excusas para no hostigarlos mas con mi falta de atención a todos ustedes.**

**Bueno, basta de rodeos y vayamos directo al grano con este último capítulo de esta historia, que de no ser por ustedes, no habría llegado hasta este punto. He aquí las notas de este último capítulo y por ende, de esta historia:**

*** Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la boda que todos ansiaban desde el capítulo 15. **

***Lemon entre los personajes principales (bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya no es necesario estar repitiendo advertencia que he estado haciendo desde el inicio de la historia). Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

***Posible OOC de parte de Kanda.**

**Pues, esas fueron las últimas notas de este capítulo y de toda esta historia. Espero que disfruten de este último capítulo. **

* * *

**Recuento**

-¡Te dije no me decepcionaras y es lo primero que haces!-Gritaba el anciano a la vez que golpeteaba el escritorio.

Lavi permanecía en silencio, tratando de mantener la postura, tal como lo había hecho cuando se enfrentó al padre de Kanda, debido a que no se atrevía a levantarse su puño contra su maestro, quien seguía regañándolo:

-¡Te he dicho innumerables veces que un Bookman no necesita un corazón! ¡Qué no tiene corazón! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?-Exclamó golpeando con más fuerza la tabla que lo separaba de su alumno.-Creo que me equivoqué…. Contigo…-Finalizó con un tono decepcionante.

-Yo… he llegando a la conclusión… de que eso es no es verdad… abuelo… sin el corazón no podríamos respirar y mucho menos realizar nuestro trabajo para respirar la historia… porque….

-Ese es tu problema… te dejas llevar por los sentimientos y no por la inteligencia de la que estás dotado… lamento tener que decírtelo… pero por eso no eres digno de llevar el título de Bookman…-Dijo antes de encaminarse a la salida.

-Abuelo…-Dijo empleando un tono triste.

-Olvídate de que fui tu maestro alguna vez.-Dijo poco antes de abrir la puerta y salir del recinto de libros.

Tras haberse cerrado la puerta, Lavi dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y al mismo tiempo de alivio, pues sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Pero por otro lado, se sentía libre del yugo Bookman.

**-Fin del recuento-**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Aprendiendo a amar**

Tal como lo habían planeado: la boda iba a ser sencilla. No obstante, el número de invitados se había incrementando gracias a la compañía de Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Mari, Komui, así como los Generales Tiedoll, Cross Marian, Cloud Nine.

Lavi esperaba nervioso en el altar, puesto que no había imaginado que habría tantos invitados en su boda y porque todos iban a presenciar el momento en el que él tenía que besar a "la novia".

"Qué bueno que el Panda no se encuentra aquí o de lo contrario me daría el infarto si me viera besar a Yu."

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de Lavi era erróneo, puesto que en el lugar más recóndito del salón, donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, el viejo Bookman miraba a su ex aprendiz vistiendo un elegante traje de novio color negro y con los nervios a flor de piel.

"No lo vayas a arruinar, mocoso estúpido."—Dijo el viejo Bookman con una sonrisa de orgullo paternal, a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron quince días atrás.

**-En otro lugar de la Orden Oscura-**

—¡Kanda apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde! —Decía Allen al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió al no haber obtenido respuesta de parte de su amigo.

—¿Kanda? —Cuestionó el británico al ver al joven totalmente quieto y cuya imagen se eyectaba en el espejo.

—No puedo…—Dijo volteando al ver al chico albino.

—¿Qué no puedes? —Cuestionó a la vez que se acercaba.

—No puedo hacer esto… me da miedo…

—¿Yu Kanda tiene miedo?, eso no puede ser; te creo que lo tengas con los Akuma, pero ¿miedo a casarte? ¿por qué?, si te vas a casar con la persona que más amas y por eso deberías estar feliz por ello. Además, estoy seguro de que Lavi va a ser un excelente esposo.

—Es que… precisamente eso es lo que me da miedo…

—Oh vamos, Lavi no se atrevería a engañarte, estoy seguro de que ni por la chica más guapa y sensual del mundo te cambiaría.

—Lo sé… pero no es Lavi el que me preocupa…

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo miedo de mí mismo…

—No entiendo, explícate Kanda…

—Es que… por mi culpa… Lavi sufrió mucho durante el ataque del Akuma en Edo y también… porque al pedirle mi mano a ese hombre… él… —Dijo el joven con ojos acuosos al recordar dichos eventos.

—Tranquilo… estoy seguro de que él no te culpa de nada por lo que pasó en Edo, así que… olvida todo eso ¿sí? —Respondió al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su cabeza a modo de consuelo. —Anda, apúrate o de lo contrario vas a preocupar a Lavi.

—Gracias Moyashi… —Respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas.

—Sí, sí, pero apúrate, Lavi y los invitados no pueden esperar más tiempo. —Reprochó el joven Walker saliendo del cuarto.

—Entre tanto, los nervios de Lavi seguían aumentando cada minuto y segundo que veía en el reloj de pared del recinto, pues además de que percibió que los invitados también se encontraban disgustados y por ende ya estaban murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Oye Krory, noto a Lavi-chan muy nervioso. —Comentó Miranda en voz baja.

—Tienes razón, hay que darle ánimos. —Decía el adulto posado su mano sobre la de la alemana, para luego gritar: — ¡ÁNIMO LAVI TÚ PUEDES!

Lavi tan sólo les sonrío, pues sabía que ellos trataban de levantarle el ánimo. Sin embargo, eso sólo propició a que los nervios comenzaran a carcomer al joven pelirrojo, cuya atención fue atraída por la inesperada visita de la madre de Kanda y del tío de éste.

—Te ves muy guapo, Rabi-chan.

—¿Haruko-san? ¿Hiroyuki-san? ¿qué hacen aquí? —Dijo totalmente sorprendido.

—Ay Rabi-chan, es obvio que no iba a perderme la boda de mi niño. —Contestó la mujer con una fresca sonrisa.

—Es verdad, no iba a faltar para presenciar la boda de Yu-chan.

—Pues… bienvenidos y tomen asiento. —Respondió cortésmente el pelirrojo llevándolos a sus respectivos asientos.

De repente, las puertas del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento se abrieron: dando a entender a todo el mundo que el novio había llegado. Esto hizo que todos los presentes enfocaran su atención hacia el joven de cabellos azulados vestido de blanco, acompañado de su maestro y mentor de casi toda la vida.

Un intenso rubor pintó las mejillas de Lavi al tener enfrente de él a un ángel de cabello azul luciendo un hermoso shiromoku*, que resaltaba gracias al maquillaje que lo hacía ver más femenino. Su maquillaje era relativamente sencillo: el delineador y el rimel hacían resaltar sus largas pestañas y por ende sus finos y rasgados ojos color avellana, mientras que sus labios resaltaban por un rojo carmín que lo hacían ver sensual y hermoso a la vez.

—¿En verdad es Kanda, hermano? —Dijo estupefacta Lenalee al verlo pasar cerca de su lugar.

—C… creo que sí…—Respondió del mismo modo que su hermana menor.

"Lavi, eres todo un suertudo, qué envidia me das."—Pensaba Allen a la vez que contemplaba al joven mientras cerraba sus manos en señal de frustración.

"Órale… ¿en verdad es hombre?" —Pensó Cloud a la vez que contemplaba al joven que avanzaba hacia el altar con paso firme y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, Kanda se puso nervioso, pues su imagen no lucía nada masculina y más por la vestimenta que llevaba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, su mentor se dio cuenta de esto y al notar que su pupilo iba a agachar la cabeza, le dijo:

—Yu, mantén firme la mirada.

—S… sí…—Respondió alzando la mirada, la cual se iluminó al ver enfrente de él al hombre con el que iba a compartir su vida a partir de ese momento y al que le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Al notar que el joven se encontraba más tranquilo, Tiedoll se retiró hacia uno de los asientos para que diera inicio la ceremonia, la cual gracias a Cross no duró mucho tiempo.

—Bien, iré directo al grano. —Dijo el adulto pelirrojo notando el nerviosismo de la pareja.

—Lavi ¿deseas casarte con…?

—Kanda. —Respondió el nipón con una vena en su sien.

—Como sea ¿aceptas casarte con Kanda, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte te separe de él? —Oye tú infeliz ¿sí era así? —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo que le contestó con un tono de obviedad y molestia al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, así era; y sí acepto. —Finalizó con una gota y una vena en las sienes.

—Ah bueno, Kanda, la misma pregunta: ¿aceptas casarte con Lavi, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte te separe de él?

Por un momento hubo silencio en todo el recinto. De inmediato, Lavi notó que las manos de Kanda temblaban.

—Y… yo…yo…

En ese momento, Lavi tomó la mano del espadachín para estrecharla, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa; lo cual hizo que el peliazul se llenara de confianza.

—Sí… acepto…—Respondía al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al agarre de Lavi.

—Bien, entonces por el poder que me concede mi Gran Persona, los declaro marido y… pues lo que es azulito quiera ser; así que pueden besarse; claro, no enfrente de mí.

—Eh… sólo falta un detalle. —Dijo Lavi.

—¿Y qué es?

—Los anillos, ¿dónde están? —Cuestionó el nipón.

—BAKA NESSHIN! —Gritó el general ante este detalle importante.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Se disculpó el peliblanco acercándose con los dichosos anillos.

—Ay Moyashi. —Expresó divertido el pelirrojo.

—L… lo siento…

—Estúpido,

—¡Cállate BaKanda!

—¡Tú cállate estúpido Moyashi!

—¡Ya compórtense los dos! ¡no es posible que se comporten de esa forma tan infantil en un momento tan importante como este! —Exclamó Cloud hecha una furia, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su látigo para dar un golpe al suelo con él.

—Esa es mi mujer… —Murmuró Cross con media sonrisa al ver temblar a su pupilo, a Kanda y de paso a Lavi.

Después de que la General los aplacó, los esposos se colocaron los anillos: el de Kanda era de plata con un rubí incrustado en el centro y el de Lavi era oro con un zafiro en el centro. El peliazul estaba que no cabía de sorpresa y felicidad al ver aquel objeto tan ostentoso que era símbolo de la unión entre aquel exorcista que había sacrificado tanto por él y por el amor que se profesaban en ese momento.

—Bien, ahora sí pueden besarse. —Comentó Cross retirándose del púlpito de la capilla, mientras los dos jóvenes con el nerviosismo de punta se besaron en frente de todos los invitados, que les aplaudía con júbilo; a excepción del viejo Bookman que sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras se retiraba de aquel recinto.

—Te amo Lavi…

—Y yo a ti… Yu Kanda…

Después de la ceremonia, todos los invitados se trasladaron a otro salón, uno muy grande en donde Jerry y los demás cocineros ya estaban dando vueltas como trompos poniendo los platillos del banquete, el cual era para unas doscientas personas, lo cual sacó de onda al espadachín tras sentarse a la mesa principal junto con el pelirrojo, quien le respondió:

—Oye conejo ¿no se suponía que era un banquete sencillo?

—Se suponía, pero ya sabes como son de tragones el Moyashi y Kuro-chan.

—Pues, por lo que veo el General Cross tampoco se queda atrás. —Comentó Kanda al ver al adulto pelirrojo comer grandes cantidades de entradas, sopas y botanas que habían en su mesa.

—Aunque se nota que es más decente que ciertos bultos. —Le respondió al mismo tiempo que veía como Allen y Krory comían tan rápido que ni sus manos se veían.

—Wow, que rápido comes Allen-chan. —Expresó Hiroyuki con asombro.

—Allen-kun, come más despacio o te vas a… —Recomendó Lenalee, pero fue demasiado tarde, puesto que el británico se estaba atorando.

—Ay Moyashi, deberías hacerle caso a tu mujer. —Decía el pelirrojo en broma, provocando que tanto Lenalee como Allen se sonrojaran hasta ponerse como tomates.

—¡Cállate baka usagi! —Gritó el albino aún hecho un tomate.

En ese momento un rayo cruzó por la cabeza de Kanda; como si fuera un sacrilegio que Allen llamara de esa forma a Lavi.

—¡El único que puede decirle "Baka usagi" soy yo! —Decía Kanda con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor. — ¡Así como yo soy el único que puede decirte gusano!

—¡¿Qué dijiste BaKanda?

—¡Lo que escuchaste GU-SA-NO!

—Ay Dios, es el colmo con ustedes. —Se quejó el pelirrojo con orejas de conejo y una gota en su sien, cuando en ese momento se le ocurrió una broma para los dos.

—Oye Lenalee.

—¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

En ese momento, Lavi se acercó al oído de la chica para secretearle la bromita que tenía en mente, la cual convenció de inmediato a la oriental.

—Está bien Yu… he comprendido todo…

—¿Eh? ¿qué cosa orejudo? —Decía el peliazul jalando una de las mejillas de Allen, a la vez que éste jaloneaba de la coleta al japonés.

—Prefieres más a un Moyashi que a mí. —Expresó dramáticamente tirándose al suelo, cual mujer abandonada por su marido y revolcada en el lodo.

—Allen-kun, no es posible que prefieras a un gato tonto que a mí. —Dijo Lenalee igual de melodramática.

—¡Oh Lenalee-chan, veo que tú también sufres la misma desgracia que yo!

—Lavi…—Dijo con ojos brillosos y un tono aniñado.

—Lenalee…—Pronunció con una mirada coqueta, pero seria a la vez.

—Lavi…

—Lenalee…

Decían ambos chicos, mientras Lavi tomaba de la cintura a la pelinegra con un fondo rosa y decorado de corazones al estilo shôjo.

—¡Maldito conejo voy a matarte! —Bramó con una vena a punto de explotar; al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba a Mugen.

—¡Ah ¿por qué traes a Mugen aquí? —Exclamó espantado el británico, viendo como activaba su arma Antiakuma.

—¡Para casos como éste! —Gritó harto de las estupideces de su marido, quien reía divertido mientras era perseguido por Kanda con su espada a la mano por todo el salón, en donde todos los invitados los contemplaban con una gota en la cabeza junto con un suspiro de fastidio.

Cayó la noche cuando terminó la fiesta, el cual había dejado agotado a todo el mundo. Sobre todo a la pareja de esposos, que tras haber despedido a todos y cada uno de los invitados, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, o al menos esa era la intención de Lavi.

—Que descanses, Yu. —Dijo Lavi al pie de la puerta de la habitación de su esposo, quien sin previo aviso lo jaló del brazo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta con seguro.

—¿Yu? —Pronunció un tanto dubitativo y nervioso por la repentina acción del nipón, quien se acercó a su oído para decirle:

—Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas a tu madriguera conejo tonto…

Dicho esto, Kanda mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lamiendo también la arracada plateada que colgaba en esa zona, logrando sonsacarle un suave gemido. Lo cual dio a entender al joven pelirrojo que esa noche no dormiría en su habitación, cosa que el japonés tuvo planeado desde un principio al hacérselo saber. Y con esa idea en mente, Lavi tomó a su samurai de manera romántica al estilo nupcial.

—Fue una boda maravillosa ¿verdad?

—Sí, jamás voy a olvidarla. —Susurró con una sonrisa y hermosa sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo del pelirrojo, quien le respondió después de besarlo en los labios:

—Yo tampoco… —Afirmó tras darle otro beso en la frente al joven antes de colocarlo en su cama. —Pareces un ángel con ese kimono.

—Y tú pareces un conejo sacado de un sombrero mágico.

—¡Oye, eso no sonó nada romántico! —Reprochó haciendo un puchero.

—Te recuerdo que odio la cursilería.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo ser romántico a cursi, Yu!

—Para mí es lo mismo.

—¡Oh vamos Yu, inténtalo aunque sea un poquito!

—Ni lo sueñes, orejudo.

—¿Ni siquiera por tu sexy conejito? —Suplicó con una carita sumamente tierna y con unas orejas de conejo.

"Odio cuando haces eso". —Pensó fugazmente con un leve rubor. —De acuerdo, sólo por esta vez.

—Te escucho.

Un intenso rubor surcó las mejillas de Kanda, puesto que el simple hecho de ver a Lavi con expresión seductora y romántica al mismo tiempo. Era algo que no se veía todos los días; lo cual también le provocó cierto éxtasis y seguridad a la hora de confesarle su verdadero sentir.

—Te ves muy guapo… pareces un príncipe con ese traje. —Confesó antes de besarle de manera romántica.

Poco a poco, los besos se fueron convirtiendo en pasión, deseo y lujuria. Se separaron para no asfixiarse y mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento; Lavi comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo, descubriendo su marcado y bien formado torso. Por su parte, Kanda sintió como una corriente de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, provocando que su parte baja comenzara a reaccionar.

Casi desesperado, Kanda también comenzó a quitarse la ropa; trató de ser cuidadoso para no estropear la hermosa vestimenta que su madre le había regalado, mientras que Lavi quedó maravillado con su ángel de cabello azul con piel de porcelana blanca. Ambos se miraban mutuamente, creando un breve silencio para luego romperlo con el sonido de sus lenguas húmedas entrelazándose; creando a la vez pequeños arroyos de saliva tibia escurriéndose de sus comisuras.

Con suma delicadeza, Lavi se posicionó sobre su marido, quien al tenerlo cerca de su cuello, volvió a juguetear con su lóbulo y por lo consiguiente con su arracada plateada, la cual embadurnó totalmente de su saliva.

—Me gusta tu arracada. —Le susurró en el oído de manera entrecortada.

—Ya me di cuenta…—Dijo también entre susurros con un tono sensual, provocando que la parte baja del japonés se irguiera un poco más; puesto que le gustaba mucho sentir el roce de la erección de su samurai sobre su vientre.

—Tócame de nuevo… Lavi… —Gemía el ojinegro tomando la mano derecha del mencionado para besarla, lamer sus dedos y morder suavemente sus dedos de manera erótica.

Con delicadeza, el pelirrojo tomó la mano del espadachín, besándolo con pasión y deseo a la vez que la otra mano comenzó a tocar la tersa y pálida piel del peliazul, quien gemía discretamente ante el tacto de las yemas de su marido rodear sus pezones.

—Mmm… tan suaves como la primera vez…—Decía al mismo tiempo que los acariciaba con delicadeza, logrando que el nipón exteriorizara los gemidos que anhelaba escuchar.

—Pervertido… ngh…

—Pero pasivo…—Respondió al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el chasquido de la primer lengüetada a ese botón de carne.

—Ah… Lavi… ngh… Lavi… —Jadeaba ante el calor que producía la lengua de Lavi sobre sus pezones, los cuales comenzaron a endurecerse ante el roce de las papilas gustativas de la lengua de su pelirrojo pervertido que comenzó a mamarlos después de que éstos estuvieran endurecidos.

Una vez endurecidos y bien erectos, Lavi descendió hacia el vientre de su compañero, que al igual que la vez anterior, comenzó a crear espirales en el cabello del pelirrojo, para así enroscarlas en sus dedos para no eyacular antes de tiempo. Por su parte, el ojiverde inició a lamerle el vientre del japonés, quien sintió un escalofrío cuando su esposo levantó sus caderas.

— ¿L… Lavi? — Dijo un tanto temeroso ante la previa acción del exorcista, quien se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del otro.

—Tranquilo… no es lo que tú piensas….

—P…pero… ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

—Pronto lo sabrás. —Respondió en medio de una risita que relajó al de abajo, quien no pudo evitar gemir ante el cosquilleo que los cabellos rojizos le provocaban sobre su vientre.

De repente, una chispa de placer empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yu Kanda, quien sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte y erótico grito; al sentir como la lengua del joven exorcista estaba lamiendo su entrada.

—¡Ah… Lavi… ¿q… qué…. ha…? ¡ah!

—Tranquilo Yu… sólo quiero probar algo nuevo… además… prometo que esto te va a gustar mucho…

Dicho esto, volvió a lamer esa pequeña cavidad, la cual comenzó a vibrar por los punzadas de placer que le provocaba con su lengua gruesa. Por otro lado, Kanda se dejó caer sobre el colchón, debido a que se había incorporado por la previa y repentina acción del ojiverde que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Ah… Lavi… no hagas eso… es muy sucio…ah… ah…

—Nada que venga de ti es sucio…—Contestó a la vez que se detenía por unos momentos para luego introducir la punta de su lengua en la vibrante entrada de su amado, quien dejó escapar otro fuerte y erótico grito que provocó la reacción en el pene de Lavi que también se permitió sacar un gemido ahogado por la saliva.

—Ah… Lavi… mmm… más… —Jadeaba al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y movía las caderas.

Sí, Lavi tenía razón, aquello lo estaba disfrutando mucho a la vez que lo estaba volviendo loco por tanto éxtasis que se concentraba en esa zona totalmente lubricada y ensanchada. No obstante, el pelirrojo retiró su lengua del ya dilatado ano de Yu Kanda, quien pegó un fuerte alarido al sentir un pequeño mordisco sobre su escroto.

—¡AHHH… LAVI!

Una pequeña erección empezó a surgir en medio de las entrepiernas del pelirrojo ante la suave sensación en su boca, a causa de un leve mordisco sobre los testículos del peliazul.

—S… sigue así… L…La…vi…

Lavi estaba en su límite también, pero eso fue obstáculo alguno para seguir lamiendo, chupando, morder y besar suavemente los testículos de Kanda, quien no pudo contener más aquella explosión de secreción de esperma, que salpicó el rostro del ex Bookman. Ante esta situación, Lavi se incorporó para sentarse y por lo consiguiente para limpiarse aquella sustancia que le había salpicado la cara. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de hacerlo, Kanda le esbozó una sonrisa depravada:

—Ahora te toca… conejo pervertido…

—Mira quien lo dice, gato lujurioso… —Contestó con sarcasmo.

A continuación, Kanda descendió hacia el vientre de su marido, cuya erección ya era más que evidente; a la que el peliazul alabó de ser grande y gruesa, pues, simplemente le gustaba mucho. Así que con tal pensamiento, empezó a atenderla con mucha devoción.

—Mmm… Yu… eres maravilloso… ah….

Ante el cumplido del chico, Kanda esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que oscilaba su lengua sobre aquel miembro; humedeciéndolo en toda su longitud al grado de originar un hinchamiento sobre la piel rugosa, aumentándola gracias al sinnúmero de besos y leves mordiscos. Todo esto, hizo que Lavi comenzara a jadear desenfrenadamente; su mente y su vista comenzaron a nublarse por el inmenso placer que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. No obstante, cuando creyó que había alcanzado el cielo, se equivocó, porque sin previo aviso, Kanda engulló ese dulce.

—¡Ah Yu! ¡Ah… así! —Gritó extasiado al sentir pequeños mordiscos sobre su glande.

Kanda alzó la vista para apreciar las gesticulaciones del otro: su boca entreabierta con saliva escurriendo de sus comisuras mientras jadeaba. Su ojo estaba completamente cerrado, mientras que sus estaban mejillas bien coloreadas y su rostro bañado en sudor. Tal imagen, hizo que disfrutara la consistencia y el sabor de la semilla que empezaba a esparcirse dentro de su boca de manera abundante; provocando que tosiera un poco.

—L… lo siento… Yu…—Decía entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

El amo de Mugen no dijo nada y tras beberse limpiado, volvió a metérselo a la boca para succionar el esperma que destilaba el balano del joven Bookman.

—¡AHHH!... Y… Yu… ¡AHH así!

Aquel tono había sido tan lujurioso que de nueva cuenta, Kanda volvió a eyacular. Cuando Lavi terminó de segregar semen y el peliazul haberse bebido todo el líquido, se separó del joven Bookman. Ambos jadeaban cansados, pero aún con ganas de más, por lo que decidieron seguir.

—Y… Yu… —Jadeaba cansinamente, a la vez que trataba de recobrar la respiración. — ¿Estás listo? — decía posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de su espadachín, quien rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para atraer su rostro y rozar su nariz con la de Lavi.

—Sí… —Le susurró antes de que esa palabra muriera con el beso que le dio.

Sin decir más, el joven ex Bookman se posicionó a la altura del ano de su amante, quien al sentir el roce de la punta del miembro Lavi; exteriorizó un gemido lleno de nerviosismo, debido a que iba a ser la segunda vez que el pelirrojo entrara a su cuerpo y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Tranquilo… lo haré lo más despacio que pueda… —Le susurró en el oído para calmarlo.

—Lo sé… sólo me pone de nervios, porque va a ser la segunda vez…

—Chúpalos…—Dijo de la nada el pelirrojo acercándole dos de sus dedos, los cuales fueron humedecidos por la sensual y oscilante lengua del peliazul, quien vio como la virilidad de su hombre comenzaba a endurecerse.

Pero luego su visión se enfocó en el techo oscuro, debido a que Lavi lo recostó para ubicar su entrada y por lo consiguiente la invadía con un dedo. Esto propició que Kanda dejara escapar un gemido bajo ante el pequeño intruso, que poco después le hicieron compañía otros dos más, para así moverse como si se trataran de unas tijeras para lubricar y ensanchar esa cavidad. Por su parte, Lavi repartía besitos en las mejillas rojas del japonés que jadeaba cada vez con más fuerza; a la vez que sacaba lagrimitas por el dolor que le provocaba el otro exorcista que tras unos minutos, retiró sus dedos.

De nueva cuenta, el ojiverde volvió a acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Yu, quien al sentir la punta del pene del de arriba; cerró los ojos, pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que venía a continuación. Así que respiró profundamente para calmarse y relajarse. Poco a poco, Lavi fue entrando en el cuerpo de su hombre, quien inmediatamente le encajó las uñas en los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Ah… Lavi…—Decía adolorido mientras apretaba la piel del otro, quien le dijo:

—Shh… tranquilo Yu… prometo que voy a ser más delicado….

—Está bien… —Respondió entrecortado a la vez que mordía el cuello de su marido, quien después de haber captado el mensaje, siguió entrando en el cuerpo de Kanda con más cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo el trabajo se volvió laborioso a tal grado de desgarrar sus paredes internas .

Una vez adentro, Lavi se mantuvo quieto, pues quería que el pelinegro se acostumbrara y que le diera la señal para moverse dentro de él.

—Wow, eso va a llamar la atención más tarde…

—L… lo siento…—Se disculpó el joven que se encontraba atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—Descuida… sé que no fue a propósito… —Le respondió a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Lavi…

— ¿Sí?

—Ya puedes moverte…

—¿Seguro?... porque puedo… esperar otro rato más…

—No… ya empieza….

Sin decir más, Lavi principió a moverse lentamente, mientras sentía como de nueva cuenta se encajaban las uñas de Kanda sobre sus hombros al ver como éste pujaba de dolor. Poco a poco, el pelirrojo exorcista aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones; sonsacándole de vez en cuando un gemido al amo de Mugen, cuyas piernas rodearon las caderas del ex Bookman; con el objetivo de profundizar la invasión del pene de Lavim quien a su vez estaba perdiendo el control ante el placentero calor que se estaba generando en esa área, pero por el bien de su amante debía contenerse ante la idea de embestirlo, como si fuera un animal en época de apareamiento.

—Ah… Lavi… m… más rápido…

— ¿Estás seguro?

—S… sí…

—P… pero no quiero lastimarte…

—Sólo hazlo…

Haciendo caso a los deseos de su pareja, Lavi inició los movimientos rápidos, logrando que Kanda gritara su nombre cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas.

—Ah… Yu…Y… Yu…

—Ugh… Lavi… —Gemía al sentir una mano del mencionado estrujar suavemente la longitud de su miembro.

De repente, una corriente calorífica recorrió el cuerpo del que estaba recibiendo las penetraciones del pelirrojo; pues entre las embestidas causadas por el pene de Lavi y el constante masaje sobre que estaba recibiendo en su pene, lo hicieron llegar orgasmo.

—¡AHHH! ¡L… LAVI! ¡ m…. más fuerte! ¡sigue! —Gritaba arañando el pecho y la espalda del mencionado, quien jadeante comenzó también a llegar al máximo punto de excitación.

Y tras haber llegado al límite, perdió el control de sus acciones y como si se tratara de un animal en celo, prosiguió a embestirlo con mucha fuerza al amo de Mugen, quien al igual que el de arriba (sino es que más), principió a mover sus caderas tratando de igualar el ritmo de si esposo; cuya mente se había nublado por el implacable placer que estaba experimentando.

—Y… Yu…. ¡Yu! ¡Yu! ¡no voy a poder controlarme!

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡s…. sigue….! ¡házmelo más fuerte y más rápido! ¡AHH!

—Y… Yu….

—¡M…. más rápido! ¡más fuerte! ¡AHHH!

—Ngh…

Una última embestida provocó que ambos pegaran un fuerte alarido de placer causado por el incontrolable orgasmo que estaban experimentando. Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, abrazados; llenos de sudor, saliva y semen en todo el cuerpo, pero satisfechos; pues había sido una noche de bodas fantástica que guardarían en sus memorias el resto de sus vidas.

—Lavi… te pasas… ah…. Ah… —Decía entre jadeos, pero sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo, quien seguía en el interior del peliazul.

—¿P… por qué? ….ah… ah… ah…

—Porque actuaste como un animal… ah… ah….

—¿Te lastimé? —Cuestionó preocupado.

—No… sólo fue excitante ver y sentir tu comportamiento de animal en celo…. —Decía besando su mejilla.

—Vaya forma tuya de decirme "me gustó". —Respondió con sarcasmo, pero con su típica sonrisa.

—Oye… ¿cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí? —Preguntó el hombre al notar que aún estaba el pelirrojo dentro de él.

—Hasta que se ponga flácido, para no lastimarte más de la cuenta.

—¿O sea que tengo que estar en esta posición tan incómoda?

Lavi se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, para luego tomar de las caderas a su pareja, quien se sacó de onda por la inesperada acción del pelirrojo, que se acomodó a modo de que Kanda quedara sentado sobre su vientre. Pasó el rato y Lavi retiró con mucha delicadeza su miembro; aunque esto no evitó que el japonés emitiera gemidos de dolor, quien cayó rendido en la cama boca arriba, pero feliz…. mientras derramaba el exceso de semen que se había acumulado en su entrada.

—L… lo siento… —Se disculpó el pelirrojo al ver unas cuantas heridas en las ingles de su pareja.

—Ya es tarde para arrepentirse conejo tonto. —Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Además, es el precio por haber tenido una excitante y mágica noche de bodas contigo.

Lavi no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó con una expresión de asombro junto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, cuando en ese momento su pareja llamó su atención:

—Anda, acuéstate conmigo... —Decía a la vez que palpaba la almohada.

—Está bien…—Respondió sin reprochar, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al peliazul, quien lo abrazó al instante cuando se acostó.

—Oye… acabo de captar que mi anillo tiene tu nombre grabado en todo el contorno del anillo que cubre el dedo. —Decía Lavi observando la letanía que decía "Yu" alrededor del objeto de oro.

—El mío también tiene grabado "Lavi".

—Mi anillo tiene un zafiro como tu cabello Yu. —Respondió observando el mineral azul que ostentaba su anillo dorado.

—Creo…. que sólo a mi madre se le ocurren este tipo de detalles…

—E… espera un segundo ¿quieres decir que tu madre fue la que mandó a diseñar los anillos? —Expresó levantándose por lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—E… es que… ¡estas cosas salen carísimas!

—Lo sé…

—P… pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? —Le interrogó sin salir de su sorpresa, la cual se agrandó más al notar el silencio de su pareja.

—Oh por Dios ¡¿no me digas que me casé con una persona rica?

—¿Y? —Soltó de manera indiferente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque… temía a que sólo me amaras por el dinero… tal como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre….

De nuevo, Lavi se acostó para tomar entre sus manos aquel rostro de porcelana fina y besar con mucho cariño esa frente cubierta por cortinas de cabello azul.

—Yo te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes…. Seas rico o pobre, yo te amo y ten por seguro que no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometió tu padre….

—Lavi… —Dijo sorprendido a la vez que se incorporaba de la cama.

—Así que no vuelvas a pensar que me casé contigo sólo por interés… además, sí que me sorprendiste con esa noticia.

—Sólo que no vayas a decírselo a nadie… bueno… mi maestro ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo…

—Descuida, seré una tumba. —Respondió acariciando la cabellera oscura de Kanda, quien ante la muestra de cariño de parte de Lavi se quedó dormido.

«Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, aún cuando lo peor se avecine en esta guerra de Exorcistas contra el Conde. Siempre estaré a tu lado para amarte y protegerte con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que nos separe la muerte… Lavi…. Porque gracias a ti… aprendí a amar…»

Esas fueron las dulces reflexiones que el exorcista de cabellos azules estaba teniendo en medio de sus sueños y que jamás las olvidaría el resto de su vida….

**-Quince años después-**

Habían pasado quince años desde que Lavi y Kanda Yu habían contraído matrimonio. Ambos seguían enamorados como si fuese la primera vez que dieron a conocer el sentimiento mutuo de amor, era increíble pero cierto, el amor entre ellos aún seguía latente a pesar del paso de los años. No obstante, la lucha contra el Conde y los Noé seguía en pie, aunque eso a ambos exorcistas no les importaba, puesto que, si estaban juntos aún con todo y su séquito de Akuma, siempre combatirían con valentía al Conde del Milenio.

— ¡Buenos días Saori-chan! —Respondió el pelirrojo con parche sentado en uno de los comedores de la Orden junto con su esposo. — ¿quieres desayunar de una vez?

— Eh… no gracias… yo… ya desayuné…

— ¿Ocurre algo hija? —Preguntó Kanda un tanto intrigado por la extraña actitud de la joven quinceañera.

— Y… yo…

Saori Kanda era una joven de quince años, era alta, delgada, de cabello largo y negro como el de Yu Kanda, pero con los ojos verdes y hermosos de Lavi. Sin embargo, en lo que se refería a personalidad, en nada se le parecía a ambos progenitores; era callada, tímida, miedosa en el aspecto de tratar directamente con las personas, incluso con sus padres lo era, lo que en muchas ocasiones exasperaba al pelirrojo y a Kanda; aunque eso no significaba que ambos no la quisieran, sino todo lo contrario. Ella al igual que ellos, era una exorcista, una muy especial; y no porque poseyera una inocencia tipo equipo o tipo cristal como sus padres; sino por la extraordinaria inocencia tipo parásito que tenía como fuente de poder la esencia de un Akuma, que utilizaba como materia oscura pero que tenía el efecto mortal de una inocencia.

— ¡Buenos días, Saori-san! —Exclamó una voz masculina y jovial que provenía de la entrada del comedor.

La joven se quedó estática, era una sensación de nervios, miedo y alegría que se entremezclaban en su corazón de tan sólo escuchar aquel tono de voz, el cual pertenecía a un joven de dieciséis años. La voz del joven era de Liang Walker, hijo de Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee: era idéntico a su padre, pero había heredado el cabello oscuro y los ojos violáceos de su madre; a diferencia de Saori, él era alegre, extrovertido, coqueto y muy fresco, demasiado para el gusto de cierto samurai que era sobre protector con su hija, sobre todo cuando el muchachito se le acercaba. Por otro lado, Liang, a diferencia de sus padres, no poseía ningún tipo de inocencia con la cual combatir a los Akuma; lo cual asombró a sus a Hevlaska y a todo el equipo de ciencias cuando le realizaron la prueba de compatibilidad a los pocos días de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, lo que mantenía al joven dentro de la Orden era su inteligencia, pues, aunque no poseyera el arma antiakuma que sus padres ostentaban con orgullo, él era de gran ayuda dentro del departamento de ciencias de la Orden, en donde muchos de los colegas de su tío Komui, ya lo trataban como el siguiente jefe de la rama científica de la división europea, lo cual llenaba de orgullo a sus padres a pesar de no ser un exorcista como ellos.

— ¡Hola Liang-chan! —Saludó cierto pelirrojo ignorando completamente el aura asesina de su marido.

— ¡Buenos días tío Lavi! —Respondió el saludo del mayor, el jovencito con una boba sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia el japonés con una respetuosa reverencia. —Buenos días, tío Kanda.

Kanda lo ignoró por completo, no es que odiara al "hijo del Moyashi" como su marido solía llamarlo en broma. Pero por una extraña razón, tenía la impresión de que el joven Walker, quería algo con su hija; no sabía si era amistad o algo más, pero el simple hecho de imaginar que el adolescente le arrebatara a su hija, lo atemorizaba por la simple razón de que Saori era demasiado inocente y dulce a tal grado de que la hirieran.

— ¿A qué has venido mocoso?

— ¿Ay no es obvio Yu?, es lógico que vino a ver a Saori ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que puso más nerviosa a la chica y por ende, al joven de cabellos negros.

— ¡Ah yo… pues…!—Tartamudeó la joven más que nerviosa.

—Na, descuida hija, ve con él.

—P… pero….

—Na, no te preocupes, de todas formas Kanda y yo tenemos que partir en un par de horas, así que Liang-chan, cuídala mientras no estamos.

— ¡Sí tío!

—Más te vale gusano negro, o no te la vas a acabar conmigo. —Espetó el pelinegro con tono amenazante, que pasó desapercibido el joven Walker.

—No se preocupe tío Kanda, la cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario. —Respondió caballerosamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Saori de la mano, quien se dejó llevar por el agarre del joven, mientras le decía a ambos exorcistas:

—N… nos vemos después…

— ¡Diviértanse! —Respondió el adulto de cabellos rojos con una estúpida sonrisa.

Una vez que los dos adolescentes se marcharon de la cafetería, Kanda puso una expresión de tristeza, que llamó en un santiamén la atención de su esposo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yu?

— Odio a ese gusano…. Eso es todo…

— Lo dices porque está enamorado de Saori ¿verdad?

— Es… que…. es asombroso como pasa el tiempo… pensar que hace quince años apenas y la teníamos entre nuestros brazos cuando nació y ahora…

— Sé a qué te refieres… y te entiendo…

— Todavía… todavía no quiero que llegue ese día…

— ¿Qué día?

— El día en que se separe de nosotros para hacer su propia vida…—Respondió el adulto de treinta y tres años con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lavi tan sólo se limitó a abrazar a su marido, pues sabía a qué le temía el pelinegro y por ende él también, aún cuando sabían que no podían hacer nada para que la jovencita dejara de crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer hecha y derecha para luego contraer matrimonio y formar su propia familia.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que Saori nació?

—Ay Yu ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si es uno de los días que jamás olvidaré junto con nuestra boda de hace quince años.

—Tienes razón… fue algo que no planeamos… y sobre todo fue toda una sorpresa…

—Sí… lo recuerdo muy bien…

**-Flash Back-**

Habían pasado diez días de la boda, la cual todos recordaron con todo lujo de detalles. No obstante, independientemente de las constantes caídas de exorcistas y buscadores, las cosas no iban del todo bien con Yu Kanda. Por una extraña razón, el peliazul se deprimía con suma facilidad, comía poco, se cansaba con mucha facilidad e incluso cuando regresaba de las misiones se la pasaba durmiendo todo lo que restaba del día, disminuyendo el contacto sexual con su esposo, quien cada vez más se preocupaba por el japonés.

Un día, Kanda desmayó en el comedor, alarmando a todos sus amigos y a su marido, quien por desgracia tuvo que retirarse antes de saber el diagnóstico del departamento de ciencias respecto a la salud de su pareja, quien al escuchar la causa de todos sus males, sintió que el mundo se le ponía patas arriba: iba a tener un bebé. Komui le explicó que la razón de su aparente capacidad de engendrar hijos se debió a aquel ataque de ese Akuma nivel 3 en Edo, cuya materia oscura tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de procrear Akuma por medio de una semilla que se asemejaba al espermatozoide y que al fusionarse con los órganos sexuales de los humanos, estos lograban la fecundación del producto, independientemente del género de la persona, es decir, no importaba si el contacto sexual era de hombre con hombre o mujer con mujer, el resultado final era el origen de un Akuma mitad humano.

Dicha noticia perturbó a la Orden, sobre todo a los padres de la criatura, puesto que estaban en medio del aterrador dilema de si permitirle vivir al bebé o eliminarlo por medio del aborto provocado.

—Me asusta tenerlo… pero…. no por ello quiero abortarlo…no sería justo…

—Lo sé… Yu…

— ¡No quiero que nuestro bebé sea un Akuma…!—Rompió en llanto a la vez que se aferraba al abrazo de Lavi, quien también se contagió de la angustia de su esposo.

—Lo sé… yo tampoco quiero que lo sea… pero debemos tener la esperanza de que no lo va a ser ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo con suavidad a la vez que sollozaba de la angustia, mientras que el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

—Realmente fue angustiante todo ese tiempo de incertidumbre…

—Sí… recuerdo… que cuando nació Saori fue un día lleno de angustia y eso me entristece en cierta forma, porque el nacimiento de un hijo debe ser todo lo contrario…—Respondió el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza ante la cruda realidad.

—Creo… que por eso la sobre protejo tanto… sólo espero que no me odie…

—Saori no te odia, de hecho, ella me ha dicho muchas veces que eres la mejor mamá del mundo, sólo que también te tiene un poco de miedo por ser tan explosivo con los demás.

Ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, Kanda sintió ganas de llorar, puesto que tantos años de sobre protección hacia Saori, le hacía pensar que quizás ella lo odiaba y que a Lavi lo amaba por dejarla ser. No obstante, aquellas palabras le cayeron como un bálsamo a su corazón, aliviándolo por completo.

— ¡Hey BaKanda, Lavi, tenemos una misión en Croacia! —Gritó cierto peliblanco acompañado de su ahora esposa Lenalee.

En seguida, Kanda lo llamó "gusano", lo cual dio inicio a una de las tantas y estúpidas peleas que siempre tenían cada vez que se veían. Sin embargo, ello no significaba que se odiaran, sino todo lo contrario, era una manera de expresar lo mucho que se apreciaban como amigos, hermanos y quizás, más adelante, como consuegros.

**FIN**

* * *

**Agradezco con mucho sentimiento a todas mis lector s de los dos sitios en donde se publicó esta historia:**

**En Amor Yaoi quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

***Irusechan: Por ser la primera en seguir esta historia y por ende, darle una oportunidad.**

***Younaä: Por tu fidelidad hasta estos momentos.**

***Chibi-tan: Por seguir de cerca esta historia, a pesar de mi temporal y prolongado abandono con esta historia**

***KuroiTsuki: Por tus ánimos y porras. **

***Nao Taki (mi linda kouhai no sabes cuanto te extraño T_T): Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo y tu dulce admiración hacia mí, que yo también te admiro por ser tan linda y tierna ¡nunca cambies!**

**En quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

***Kagura-rom: Por ser de l s primer s person s en darle una oportunidad a esta historia desde sus inicios.**

***Niiku: Por tus ánimos y porras para que no abandonara esta historia.**

**isa-kagamine: Por expresar tus puntos de vista y opiniones respecto a esta historia sin tapujos y que me ayudó a mejorar la estructura de esta historia.**

**D. Ledger: Por tu paciencia en esperar los resultados de la historia, es decir, a que llegara el momento de que la pareja principal diera a conocer sus sentimientos.**

**Deskdraik: Por tu constancia en leer esta historia y por seguir mis otros fanfics de D. Gray Man.**

**Rika-Chwan: ¡Niña linda no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño!**

**Luna Mikk: Gracias por tu fidelidad en todas las historias de Man que he escrito y te prometo que después de esta historia, me pondré al día con "La Caída de las Hojas".**

**Peuke: Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta ahora.**

**Yuuniie Kuran: Por ser de las primeras en seguir de cerca esta historia y sobre todo por animarme con tus comentaios.**

**Y a tod s aquell s que siguieron de cerca esta historia hasta su desenlace. De verdad, se los agradezco a todos y a cada uno de corazón: no sólo por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, sino también a mí, por permitirme ofrecerles una historia con mucho sentimiento y como escritora amateur. espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de esta historia, que haya valido la tan larga espera de este momento tan significativo para mi y espero que también lo sea para ustedes.**

**Cualquier duda, punto de vista, recomendación o queja; háganmelas saber en sus comentarios, que con mucho gusto responderé.**

**¡Saludos y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! **

**ChiKaon**


End file.
